


"The investigation of his life"

by gari2b



Category: Castle
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gari2b/pseuds/gari2b
Summary: Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.





	1. chap1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
> Thanks again to PentoPaperWriter

Kate Beckett took up her duties as captain of the 12th precint a week earlier.  
She had the choice between entering politics, running for a senator's seat and staying on the NYPD but in a different job.  
The departure of Captain Gates gave her the opportunity to become captain and stay at the 12th precint.  
The work is different from detective, more field, but a lot of paperwork, politics with 1PP... but they chose together, with Rick.  
She wants stable hours and a less dangerous job to take up her next big challenge: being a mother, having a child with Rick Castle.

She's in her paperwork when her office phone rings, she picks up the first ring:"Captain Beckett!"  
"Hello Captain, Agent White to the front desk! I have before me a man named Jackson Hunt who would like to see you."  
"Let him ride agent White, thank you!"  
Kate is very surprised by the impromptu arrival of her father-in-law, especially here at the police station and in front of everyone, very rare on his part.  
The characteristic ding signaling the arrival of the elevator fate of her thoughts, she gets up and goes to the door of her office.

She observes Hunt's arrival, his pace reminds her of her husband: the same build, the same naturally imposing physique with just a few more years.  
He looks worried; he walks past Ryan and Esposito without greeting them, he comes straight to his office:"Hello Kate!"  
"Jackson! What do I owe this pleasure?"  
While answering her, «I was in the area, I came to greet my daughter-in-law!”, he passes her a piece of paper," In half an hour at Rémy's place!" and then hands her a USB key and another paper: "Put it in a safe place! ».  
He walks up to her and kissing her goodbye, whispering in her ear: "It's a matter of life and death!"  
"I was glad to see you, see you soon, Kate!" and Hunt leaves the station immediately.

Immediately Esposito and Ryan come to find her, Espo says: "Boss, isn't Castle's father the one who just left?"  
"All right, guys, get back to work! You don't have a case? You want some paperwork?"  
When the two inspectors move on, they go back to their offices.  
Kate picks up her gun from the drawer, slips the USB stick in and locks it.

She gets up, puts on her jacket and leaves the office." Guys, I'll see you later!" and she's going to meet her stepfather.  
During the few minutes of walking, she imagines all the possible scenarios that caused the sudden appearance of Hunt but she is sure of only one thing: an impending catastrophe!  
Arriving at Rémy's place, she spotted him behind a newspaper, at a table with his back against the wall, with a perfect view of the front door.  
She will sit in front of him, he looks very nervous, watching every person in the establishment and watching the front door.  
She's never seen him like this before.

"Jackson, what's going on?"  
"Kate, a month ago, I was doing research on Vulcan Simmons, a New York drug dealer you probably know.  
"Yes, indeed I've called him in the past!" she interrupts him.

"So when I did some research on him, I got interested in the money circuit and it took me to Bracken, the former senator you arrested..."  
"All right Jackson, but this is all ancient history and Bracken pays for his crimes!"

Bracken is in jail, but Simmons' money continues to flow into accounts in tax havens. I kept digging.  
Kate, there are at least two people above Bracken, they're very high, one certainly in the first circle of power, at the CIA, I think.  
They don't hesitate, they have already ordered murders, including a whole service from the DEA.  
Kate, if they find out about my investigation, I'm afraid they're going after Rick and his family!"

"But no one knows he's your son!"  
"Kate, it's not that simple! Rick wasn't always just a writer..."  
"Jackson, what are you talking about?"  
"Kate, this is a conversation you need to have with Rick, not me! When did he get back from his promotional tour?"  
"Tomorrow, he's got one last autograph session tonight in Washington DC. He's flying out tomorrow in the late morning!"

« DC? It wasn't supposed to be Chicago?"  
"Yes, but this is a last-minute change!"  
Hunt's face gets even darker. "Who changed his schedule?"  
"Certainly Paula Haas his agent, why? Is there a problem?"  
"Please check, I need to make a phone call!"

Kate calls her husband, but she only gets his answering machine, so she resigns herself to calling his agent who answers the first ring:"Paula Haas, hello Kate!"  
"Hello, Paula! I can't get Rick on phone... Paula, I need to know who changed his schedule. Is that you? Are you also in DC?"  
"No, Kate, I've already gone back to New York and it's not me at all, Black Pawn, I think! Why? Does it matter?"  
"No, I'm worried because I can't reach Rick! Thanks, Paula, sorry to bother you!"  
"You're welcome Kate, see you soon!" 

Kate hangs up and hears the end of her stepfather's conversation, not difficult to hear him so much he screams in the phone.  
"I don't care, find him! Damn it, it's Richard Castle all the same! You protect him!!! Quickly or you'll have to deal with me!!! Anyway, I'm on the first plane!" Hunt's hanging up too.  
"Kate, I'm going to DC. Alexis and Martha are still at Oxford?"  
"Yes, Martha's still with Alexis, but Jackson..."  
“The USB flash drive contains the whole folder but swear to open it only if something happens to me!"  
…..  
"Kate?"  
"Okay, but tell me what's really going on!"  
"Kate, I'm going to DC, I'll be back tomorrow with Rick and explain everything!", he knows it's risky to give her the key with what it contains on her mother's murder, it's better to keep a bag of coke by a drug addict!!  
But it would be worse if it were his son... and Jackson Hunt leaves immediately:"See you tomorrow!"  
Kate calls back to her husband but goes straight to voicemail: "Rick, it's me! Call me back soon! I love you!"

In Washington DC, Rick Castle is unlikely to answer his phone...  
He's lying on a stretcher, the paramedics are busy around him.  
They try to keep him alive, one of them shouts:"I'm losing him..."  
He immediately begins artificial respiration but without any results.  
"Move away!" He puts both pallets on his chest. The electric shock sends his heart back to life.

The doors are closed and the ambulance starts for the George Washington Hospital, one of the ambulance drivers calls the emergency room to prepare Rick's treatment as soon as he arrives:"Patient in his forties, shock to the head, nothing else apparent, critical condition, already a cardiac arrest! ».

Arriving in front of the emergency room, the staff takes care of him, one of the nurses admits:"Fuck, it's Richard Castle! ", he is taken directly to the operating room  
After his interview with Hunt, Kate is back at her office, taking stock of a case with Ryan and Esposito when her cell phone rings, an unknown number appears:"Captain Beckett!"  
A slight hesitation in his interlocutor: "Sorry, Mrs. Castle?"  
Kate shivers, nobody calls her Castle at the station:"Yes, Kate Castle, who do I have the honor to?"  
"George Washington Hospital in DC, are you Richard Castle's wife?"  
"Yes, he's my husband!"  
"Mrs. Castle, your husband was admitted to the ER an hour ago after a car accident. Right now he's in the operating room!"  
Kate bleaches, "Is it serious?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give this information over the phone! Do you know of any other relatives to contact?"  
"Yes his mother and daughter! I'll take care of them! I'll be right there! ", Kate hangs up pale, shocked, two fingers away from fainting.

Esposito responds first, "Captain, what happened?"  
"Rick had a car accident, they're operating on him!  
"Espo, take me to JFK, I have to go! “ She quickly closes her office and they both leave for the airport; during the trip she calls her mother-in-law but falls on her voicemail: "Martha! It's Kate! Rick had an accident in DC, so I'm going to join him. I'll call you when I get there!"

In DC, Rick left the operating room, and was placed in IR.  
His body was not badly damaged, except for the broken left wrist, which was in a cast. It's not the same for his head, the shock caused him a huge hemorrhage,  
Right now, he's in a coma and its inoperable.  
During the flight, Kate had time to think about the situation; was it really an accident? After her interview with Hunt earlier this morning, she increasingly doubts it.  
The coincidence is too big!

Finally, she arrives at the hospital reception:"I'm Mrs. Castle, my husband was admitted to the ER this morning!"  
"The operation is over, he's in the ICU on the third floor!" answers the hostess.  
Kate runs off to the stairs. Arriving at the third floor, she looks for service, pushes the swinging door and sees Hunt in the hallway.  
She yells at him, "Where is he?" Jackson turns around, livid and doesn't answer,  
"How's he doing?"

Hunt's holding her back, "Kate, calm down! The doctor's gonna come in and tell us about him now that you're here!"  
The screams alerted the nurses:"Mr. Castle's family?" asks one of them, without waiting for the answer, "I'm calling Dr. Davidson who operated on him!" and she moves away immediately.

A short time later, the surgeon appears, rather play boy style than doctor despite his white coat, about 35 years old, long hair, big smile on his lips. He openly details Kate from top to bottom. "Hello, I'm Dr. Josh Davidson! Are you Mr. Castle's family?"  
Kate agrees:"Yes, his wife!"  
"And Sir?"  
Hunt hesitates for a second: "A family’s friend! »

"Mrs. Castle, please follow me to my office! » Jackson pretends to be following them, but the doctor says," Sorry, family only!" and he points in the direction by gently pushing Kate down her lower back.

Hunt can't believe it, this belligerent is openly hitting on his daughter-in-law! Just as he was about to jump down his throat, Kate intervened to calm him down:"It's okay Jackson, it won't take long...!"  
They enter the office, the doctor sits Kate down and immediately asks:"Doctor, how's my husband? ».  
He's leaning against her in his office, practically in her personal space. "Mrs. Castle, I have some bad news. In the accident your husband suffered several minor injuries on various parts of his body, he escaped with a broken wrist and was treated. Unfortunately, he also suffered a shock to the head, causing brain hemorrhage. He's in a coma right now."

Kate can't take it anymore."But there's nothing you can do?"  
"Yes, but given the risks, I need your consent!"  
"What risks? What do you want to do to him?"  
"Mr. Castle has already had a cardiac arrest in his accident, he could make a new one during surgery.  
We need to treat the hematoma that has formed and compresses the brain. We must at all costs reduce the pressure on him."

"That's it?"  
"No, I'm actually at risk of irreversible lesions, lesions that may already exist."  
"What if you don't do anything?"  
“The hematoma can resorb itself but I don't know how long it will take. The lesions could be even greater and he would be doomed to a vegetative state!"  
"Doctor, do you need an immediate response? How long can Rick stay like this? I must contact his mother and daughter!"  
"You have an hour or two to decide. He needs surgery tomorrow at the latest.  
Take my business card, it's my personal number, you can call me day and night!" he quickly writes his cell phone and hands her the card with a cheerful smile.

Kate gets up and leaves the office immediately. She joined her father-in-law, summed up the conversation and burst into tears in his arms.  
The doctor observes the scene from afar, wondering what their ties are:"Too old to be his lover, I hope! I'd be happy to do it to myself, Rick Castle's wife!" he thinks as he moves away.

Jackson analyses the situation more coldly:"Kate, I don't trust this playboy! While you were away, I pulled a few strings, Dr. Michael Smith, probably the best neurosurgeon on the East Side, is coming to see Rick. He should be here soon, by the way!"  
"Jackson, what's your idea?" Kate suspects there's more to it than that...  
"I would like, if possible, to bring Rick back to New York and have him operated there. Here I am afraid for his safety!"  
"His safety? Why? Jackson wasn't an accident?"

Hunt hesitates for a few moments and finally decides to tell her the truth: "Not really! My men found Rick just as he was getting into the cab outside his hotel. They couldn't handle him. They followed him, right behind the car. They were stopped at a crossroads, the taxi started at the green light, a truck sprang up at high speed, burned the light and crashed into the left side of the car.  
Richard had the reflex of diving to the other side. This way, he was able to avoid much of the shock.  
My men saw the driver of the truck flee, but as the taxi was on fire, they pulled Richard out of the sheet metal. The drivers were charred, but the truck driver was already dead before the impact!"

"We tried to kill Rick? Who?"  
"Kate, Richard's health first, I'll take care of the rest in due time!"  
She doesn't have time to answer, "Hello, Jack!" interrupts her.  
Hunt turns to the newcomer:"Michael! Finally! ", Kate:" Dr. Michael Smith! "Michael: " Kate Castle, my daughter-in-law!"  
Dr. Smith is wasting no time:"Jack, where's Richard?" and then turn to a nurse who was coming in, "Go, get me the doctor who follows Mr. Castle!"

Dr. Davidson arrives quickly, he speaks directly to Kate:"Have you made your decision? You should've called me directly on my phone, not through the nurses!"  
Hunt says:"Dr. Davidson, this is Professor Michael Smith whom you certainly know well! Take Richard's file and the four of you go to your office! ", the employee's tone can't stand a reply.

Barely in the office, Smith consults the medical exams:"Kate, Jack! His condition is worrying, but the bleeding has been stopped. If I can arrange for his medical transport now, I'll be able to operate in the morning!"  
Dr. Davidson responds:"Transport? What transport? Mr. Castle is my patient!" he thinks of advertising to heal such a celebrity and if on top of that he can fuck his wife...  
Jackson makes the decision:"Then everything is settled! Michael, you take care of this! Kate?"  
"All right, Jackson!"  
“But Mrs. Caste! Come with me and let's talk about it without these two..."

Kate explodes:"I'm not going anywhere! Instead of charming me, prepare my husband for his repatriation to New York!"  
Three hours later, Richard Castle arrived in the intensive care unit at Lenox Hill Hospital.  
During the flight, Kate was able to reach Martha and Alexis, they will arrive tomorrow afternoon, she planned Ryan and Esposito to ensure their safety. The two detectives being friends, they will not suspect anything.

 

Three Weeks Later  
"Put her in my room! Prepare her, I'll be there in about an hour!"  
Vulcan Simmons hangs up his phone and turns to his men, pointing to Esposito:"Take the cop, drop him somewhere, so that he can be found, but not too quickly, a day or two!  
I'll take care of the car!"  
The three henchmen lift the detective's body, drop it in the trunk of their car and leave.  
Vulcan puts on a pair of gloves, he picks up Kate's car and puts it in the garage.  
It fetches a laptop, connects it to the GPS, deletes all data from the hard disk and deletes the program. There's no way to trace it back to him.  
Then it starts and moves away towards the Hudson to throw the vehicle, hopefully we will never find it again!!

Meanwhile, in his home, two of his men brought Kate up to the first floor in Vulcan Simmons' master bedroom.  
She is handcuffed with her hands behind her back, her head covered by a jute bag.  
The first black guy pulls the bag up. He makes her turn around to remove her hindrances while the second one points a weapon at her:"At the slightest gesture, I shoot! Take off your clothes and pass what's on the bed!"

Kate examines the room, the windows are closed, no other way out than the door where the armed mobster is, she has no chance of escaping them.  
"Hurry up!" the second one pushes her to the bed.  
She has no choice but to obey.

She undoes her jacket, spears it on the bed, and unbuttons her shirt which lands in the same place.  
She sits on the bed to take off her boots, finally she uncompresses the button and zipper of her jeans, slides them along her legs.  
She finds herself in her underwear facing the two blacks who don't lose a crumb of her striptease.

"Naked, I said! And pass the rest!"  
She unclips the bra and pulls her panties down, trying to hide her nudity with her arms.  
She looks on the bed at what she has to go through, there's only one pair of stockings, a suspender belt and a transparent nightie." Where's the rest of it?"  
"It's all here! And put the shoes on!"  
Resigned, she passes the suspender belt, puts on the stockings and slips into pumps with excessive heels.  
She picks up the nightie and passes it around. Not only is it transparent, but it only arrives at the birth of her buttocks: she has half of her ass and her pussy in the air.

"Fucking bitch! He won't bother, the boss!" comments the armed guy.  
She looks at her reflection in the mirror, the heels bring out her ass in an obscene way.  
The second black one comes to her handcuffs, he puts a ring on his wrist and the second one on the bed.  
Both come out, one spear laughing "Good night!", they close the door, she hears the sound of the lock.

She's trapped, tied up, locked in a room, she doesn't even know where!!  
She analyzes the situation, she rushed without thinking, as she did every time when it came to her mother's case. This time it's even worse: there's the attempted murder on Rick and his coma.  
She should have taken a backup, at least tell Ryan where they were going, she hopes at least Esposito could have escaped them.  
She must save time, she'll have an opportunity to escape them.  
They want her alive, or she would've been dead a long time ago.

Shortly afterwards, she heard voices in the hallway, the lock clicked and the door opened.  
The massive build of Vulcan Simmons appears, 6.5 feet and 220 pounds, a mountain of muscles.  
“Captain Beckett! I heard you were looking for me! Good to see you again!  
Ah, I love your outfit! Much better than the ones you wear at the station!  
Sit down!".

Kate runs and hides her breasts from her free arm.  
Simmons laughs at his gesture, "Damn the cop! But it's useless, I'll soon see them up close!"  
Vulcan walks into the room and closes the door and slips it into his pocket. He goes towards the bed, a weapon in his hand: "I will detach you but at the slightest sudden gesture, I shoot you down! Understood Captain Beckett? Or should I say Kate?" he's laughing.

Vulcan throws her the key to the handcuffs, she undoes the ring and rubs her wrist.  
"Get up! ", she obeys but always hides her breasts and her sex.  
"Spread your arms and turn around, let me see your ass! ", she can only execute.

A whistling whistle gushes out: "Fuck, he mustn't bother the writer! No wonder he follows you like a little dog: On his knees!" Until then, Kate obeys.  
Vulcan, the weapon always in his hand, unbuttoned his pants, made him come down at the same time as his boxer and sat on an armchair, he's half bandaged but it's already a hell of a device!!

"Come suck me! On all fours!"  
“No way, no way! You can shoot if you want to, but I won't suck you!"  
"You misunderstood your situation: you're a prisoner, Captain Beckett! Nobody knows where you are! So assimilate well what I am going to say to you and I will not repeat myself: you are at my mercy! I can make you anything I want! By will or by force, it's up to you!"

Kate hesitates, what to make him try his luck by jumping on it but the fight will be unbalanced, besides their difference in size, he is armed, or gain time?  
Simmons understood, he points his gun at her: "Come here, start licking my balls! ».  
Kate is going to save time hoping that Esposito could give the alarm, she starts to move on all fours to Vulcan.  
She comes in front of him, takes him in his hand, and starts jerking him off.

"There you go, that's good, like this! Now take it in your mouth, suck me, swallow my cock!" he commands him by putting his gun on his forehead.  
Defeated, she moves her head towards the big black tail.  
She can hardly take it in her mouth, it's too big.  
"It changes you from your husband's little cock! Come on, swallow me, take me down the throat! I want to see your mouth touch my balls!"

Slowly she takes it deeper into her throat, without ever having it all.  
Lacking air, she suffocates and withdraws, saliva everywhere.  
Vulcan puts the gun down, grabs her head with two hands and forcibly pulls her back onto her tail.

This is the opportunity she's been waiting for, she grabs the gun, gets up suddenly and points at him: "Hands in the air, you son of a bitch!"  
Vulcan gets up and faces her :"Go shoot me! What are you waiting for? ", he moves towards her.  
"Don't move!" but Vulcan keeps getting closer, she shoots one leg and pulls the trigger, no gunshot, just a sinister "click".  
"You thought I was going to leave a loaded weapon nearby? he disarms her with his left hand and a monumental slap with his right hand throws her to the ground.

With a bounce, he is on top of her, grabs her by the neck, brings her to the bed and attaches her to the handcuff hanging from the bed.  
He opened a drawer, took another pair of handcuffs, tied the other wrist and grabbed a knife, the point on his throat: "This time you will obey me! a drop of blood is spouting out.  
He kneels on the bed, puts the tip of the knife on his abdomen: "Spread your legs! ».

Defeated, she obeys. Vulcan tears the fragile garment apart. He takes his tail in one hand, guides it to the entrance of her pussy and, brutally, penetrates her, sinking in one blow, making her scream in pain:"Ahhhhhhhhh! ».  
Vulcan begins to move slowly within her, he practically comes out of her pussy to plunge deeper into it every time, yelling at her.

"Damn, it's good to fuck a cop! You smell my big black cock, it fills your pussy! And then we'll take care of your ass!"  
He grabs a pillow, passes it under his buttocks to lift it up a little, he grabs it by the hips and accelerates his return trips, becomes more and more violent.  
Finally he withdraws, hoist himself next to Kate's face: "Open your mouth! ", he jerks off and releases his sperm between her lips:" Lick me to the last drop and swallow! ».

His cell phone rings, he's plagued, but when he sees the caller's identity, he immediately answers: "Good evening, sir! Okay, I'm coming...! ", barely cleaned by Kate's tongue, he quickly gets dressed again:" The job calls me! I'll take care of your ass tomorrow, bitch!"  
He leaves her tied to the bed, the figure soiled by his sperm discharges.

He opened the door of the room and addressed his two men who remained in the hallway: "Get her down to the cellar and watch her! ».  
"Boss, both of you to watch a bimbo cop?"  
"Don't be fooled by appearances! Anyway, if she escapes, I'll kill you!"

The two sub-fifths enter the room, one of them throws at him: "Did you hear the boss? ", they're approaching to untie her.  
They both look at her naked and at their mercy: "Why don't we fuck her too? ».  
They would also like to bang the beautiful NYPD captain, but they don't know what their leader's intentions are about her. If Vulcan wants to keep it for personal use, it could be dangerous.  
Maybe he'll take advantage of it before he gets rid of it.  
Finally they set her free, everyone grabs her with one arm: "Come on, bitch, we're putting you in the basement!"


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
> Thanks again to PentoPaperWriter

As soon as he leaves his home, Vulcan Simmons heads for Central Park.  
Barely sitting on a bench, he hears behind him 

"Good evening Vulcan, glad you could be here!"

"Always for you, Sir, especially when you're here in person!"

"I was in the Hamptons on real estate business, we had to meet up and take stock straight away, no phones, and no middlemen!"

"What's going on, Sir? This morning I had the cops raid one of my warehouses!"

"Someone's investigating you, investigating the use of drug money. It's Jackson Hunt, he works for a government agency, the NSA I think!"

"What does he have to do with NYPD cops?"

"Explain to me what happened this morning at the warehouse!"

"Around 8:30 a. m. my guys saw two cops slipping into the shed, they continued to work while calling for reinforcements, they were able to nail that rabid fucking female cop...”

"A female cop?"

"Yeah, always the same, fucking Beckett!  
So, we had her softly and started to extract her when the other cop opened fire on them, killing one of my men and seriously wounding another.  
They retaliated and had to shoot him down, they wanted him alive too, but no way he would surrender. He wanted to release his partner at all costs.  
His body was dumped on the other side of town.  
He'll be found tomorrow or the day after.”  
I threw the car into the river after erasing the GPS. There's no way to trace it back to us! But I don’t see her working with the NSA!"

"Wait Vulcan! Are you telling me you're holding Captain Beckett prisoner?"

"Yes, at home, in the basement! It's risky but worth it!" 

"Fuck, she's really stubborn that one! Even with what happened to her husband!

"Yeah, I saw that, the writer had an accident in DC and that bitch, instead of staying with him in the hospital, is raiding my house!"

"Vulcan, this is no accident! It's all connected, I'll explain. The guy who's investigating, Jackson Hunt, that would be Richard Castle's father!”  
We threatened him, but nothing to do!  
Hence the attempt on Castle, he should have stayed there but two brave guys pulled him out of the flames and since then he is in a coma.  
Since Hunt understood...  
Something must've happened for Beckett to show up at your house.  
But you're right, keep her alive, she can serve us.  
Vulcan, it's better to slow down New York business for a while.  
Leave a few men here to watch the drug dealers, but you go to Los Angeles with the rest of the troops.  
I'll contact the Colombians, they'll transfer the coke shipments there.  
Keep an eye on it and take her with you!"”

"Willingly sir, it's such a fine piece of ass!"

"Vulcan, break that bitch for me but don't ruin her, she must stay alive until the Colombians give us everything, you never know, she could be useful!  
But be careful, now that she's gone and you have her I think Hunt will show up again!"

"OK sir, we'll be on our guard!  
And don't worry, I'm not gonna ruin it, just fuck her.  
That's what I was doing when you called!"

“I'm going to come and fuck her too, one of these days!  
You contact me as soon as you arrive in LA!" and Locksat leaves as he came. 

Vulcan goes home, he has to organize the transfer to LA, Beckett's ass will wait...

 

Three weeks earlier, in the ER at Lenox Hill Hospital, New York….

 

As soon as the ambulance arrives, Dr. Smith's medical team takes care of Rick, Kate always at his side, she has not let go of his hand since the departure from DC.  
A nurse comes to see her. “Mrs. Castle, we're going to prepare your husband for surgery first thing in the morning. We'll be about an hour.  
He'll spend the night in the ICU. Go to the cafeteria, I'll pick you up when he gets back."

With a grudge, she leaves Rick in the hands of the doctors.  
She's sitting at her desk, an infamous coffee cup in front of her, organizing Rick's security. Martha confirmed their return, with Alexis, for the next day at 11am.  
Ryan and Esposito will pick them up at JFK and take them directly to the hospital.  
Afterwards, she will spend every night here with her husband.  
Espo will be in the loft to look after the two redheads.  
In the day, when they take her place with her husband, Ryan will be there.

This will allow him to remotely investigate Rick's accident unless Jackson Hunt, who stayed in DC, takes care of it.  
But since the attempt on Rick, he wants to put all his activities on hold.

"Mrs. Castle!! » lost in her thoughts, Kate did not hear the nurse's call. 

“Mrs. Castle..." she touches her shoulder, making her startle.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you but you weren't reacting to my calls! Dr. Smith had your husband put in a single room in intensive care. I'll go with you!." 

As she enters the room, she observes Rick, plugged into all sorts of machines to watch for vital signs or to help him breathe.  
She pulls out her gun, slips it under the sheet.  
She silently pulls the chair against the bed and sits there.  
With one hand she grabs Rick's, puts her head on a bed against his side and slips her other hand under the sheet, on the grip of her pistol.  
Rocked by the beeping sound of the machines, exhausted, she falls asleep all the night.  
The sound of the door opening, waking her up suddenly, she grabs her gun but it's only a pair of orderlies. 

“Mrs. Castle, we're here to pick up your husband. Dr. Smith told us to tell you that the surgery should last three or four hours."  
She gets up, kisses her husband one last time, whispers in her ear "I love you! Don't leave me!" and watches them take him away.

She moved back to the cafeteria, but couldn't stay there. She's going back to the bedroom.  
It was there that two hours later, Martha and Alexis, accompanied by the two detectives, joined her.  
As soon as Alexis enters, she throws herself into the arms of her step mother. 

"Kate! Tell me he's gonna be okay! That he won't leave us!"

"Your father is the strongest person I know, he loves you too much to leave you!"

Martha is more rational. "Katherine, what happened in DC? I thought Richard was in Chicago?"

Kate tells the matriarch about the events but without mentioning Hunt's visit or that it was not an accident.  
Esposito and Ryan are surprised but remain silent, they will discuss it directly with her.

Two hours go by and finally Dr. Smith, still in surgery, finally appears. “Mrs. Castle! ... Martha!" 

Rick's mother interrupts the doctor and hugs him “Michael! Thank God you're the one who operated on my son! What's his condition?”

Kate's surprised, Martha knows the surgeon too??

Turning to the two detectives he says, "Gentlemen, could you please leave me with the Castle family?”

After the two cops left, Smith gave news "The operation went well! I was able to resorb the entire hematoma.  
The brain does not appear to have sustained any significant damage.  
I hope Richard's got all his faculties back.  
He's still in a coma, you have to wait for his body to recover, but he'll come out of it naturally!  
The nurses are preparing him, he'll be back to his room soon!""

How long, Doctor?" asks Kate relieved but always worries. 

"With its constitution and history, I'll say about a week, barring any complications!"

"Thank you doctor! Thanks for everything!" and Kate, tears in her eyes embrace the surgeon and then realizes the doctor's words:  
"His antecedents? What background is he talking about?" she wonders. 

Three weeks go by, but Rick still doesn't wake up.  
His condition hasn't changed since the operation, all the signals are green, Dr. Smith is positive that he will come out of a coma.

Kate spends her days at the station and nights in the hospital with Rick.  
She is exhausted, at the end of her nerves, little by little, she loses hope to find the love of her life.

This morning she's going to fall apart completely: the news is looping through the interview with Caleb Brown, the new lawyer for the ousted senator William Bracken, the murderer of her mother.  
His shocking phrases resonate endlessly in Kate's head.  
"Personal vendetta of a disturbed cop...  
A piecemeal story worthy of a novel by Richard Castle...  
Review of the trial, transfer from the penitentiary to a correctional institution...  
Application for parole..."

She barely greeted the arrival of Martha and Ryan, and left for her office.  
Despite her promise to Hunt, she wants to consult the file.  
She made a copy of it put it in the safe at the loft.  
Bracken had her mother killed, he and his accomplices are responsible for Rick's condition, she's going to make them pay once and for all.

Once at the police station, she barely acknowledges Esposito.  
She locks herself in her office, connects the USB stick to her computer and starts looking over the files it contains.

After an hour and after calling his lead detective on the phone, Esposito comes knocking on her door "Captain! What's going on?"

"It's okay, Espo, this is a personal matter!"

In front of his supervisor's reaction, he changes his approach by using her first name "Kate, Ryan saw you leave the hospital upset earlier! Did Rick's condition worsened? Since your arrival, you've been immersed in your computer..."

While answering her lieutenant, she keeps going through the files. "Javier, please, I've already got it... Oh fuck!!"

"What? What do you have got?"

"I found it, that bastard Bracken's gonna stay in jail forever...!" she takes the USB stick out, opens a drawer and throws it inside.  
She grabs her gun, an extra magazine and gets up to leave. 

"Kate wait for me, I'm coming with you!"

"No, Javi, this is my business!"

"Whatever you say, I'll go with you! You can't go alone!” 

Reluctantly Kate finally accepts his help.  
Both left the police station in a rush and head directly to Vulcan Simmons’ warehouse. Esposito understands right away where they are 

"Kate, what are you going to do without a warrant at Simmons'?"

"Javier, according to Hunt's file, Simmons' drugs still feed Bracken and his real boss Locksat's accounts!  
I want to find evidence, trace it back to them and get rid of it!"

"Kate, that's not your job! Leave that to the FBI!  
Go take care of your husband!"

"They killed my mother and now they’ve tried to kill Rick!” 

Without wasting any more time, she gets out of the car and heads for the back of the building.  
Esposito hesitates for a moment, he wants to call Ryan and ask for reinforcements but sees Kate open a door and enter the depot without waiting for him.  
Knowing that it’s wrong he's going to join her.  
Kate is not in her normal state, nervously exhausted for three weeks, she thinks she has the surprise effect but she has not seen the surveillance cameras barely inside, a blow behind her head plunges her into the dark.  
Two men grabbed her by the shoulders and legs and took her to the moment when Esposito appeared, the weapon in hand:

"Release her now!”

Several gunshots answered him, he was in a difficult situation but he could not abandon Kate.  
He retaliates by trying to follow them.  
According to the screams he heard, he must have hit one or two of them, he is aiming at one of the kidnappers who falls, dragging Kate into his fall.  
He now has to get closer to her, unfortunately a mobster popped up behind a tunnel exit and fired a burst of automatic fire and, despite his vest, the impact of the bullets made him collapse. 

"Drop the gun!" ordered one of the mobsters who came closer together, Esposito kneels down, the weapon still in hand, he turns to the shooter but before he can shoot, he collapses as he hit him in the head.

Ryan has tried several times during the day to reach his partner but each time he is directed to his voicemail.  
He gets the same result with Kate's phone.  
When he doesn't see them coming to the hospital at the usual time, he fears that something has happened.

Martha has also noticed her daughter-in-law's absence, but she can't reach her 

"Lieutenant, I'm staying here with my son! Try to find out what's going on!” 

Immediately Kevin leaves for the police station, nobody has seen Beckett or Esposito since they left in a hurry this morning.  
Ryan asks the technicians to locate them using their phones, and GPS signal in their units, but they can't find them either, they are switched off or without a battery or out of range.

Ryan spent the night at the police station, making a multitude of phone calls.  
But the next day at dawn, he is still in the same spot, nobody has seen Beckett or Esposito since they left the 12th the day before.

At about 6:30 a. m., his desk phone rings, the dreaded call comes in "Lieutenant Ryan!" he replied in an ill-conceived voice.

"Agent White, dispatcher, Lieutenant Ryan, a body was discovered in the Bronx half an hour ago, the patrol sent to the scene found a badge, his number corresponds to Lieutenant Esposito of the 12th!"

"Give me the address!" he jotted it down, grabbed his jacket and ran up the stairs.

As soon as he arrives on the spot, he sees police cars all their lights lit and further on in the alley a crowd gathered around.  
He walks towards them only on the adrenaline of his sleepless night.  
He was greeted by two detectives from the Bronx precinct the 44th he thinks who knew that he was the teammate of the Lieutenant of the 12th deceased.

"So?" asks Ryan feverishly.

«Detective Esposito was discovered an hour ago by a homeless man!"

"Are you sure it's him?" he asks, walking towards the body hidden behind a garbage can.

"We recovered his badge and driver's license.  
He was formally identified by Dr. Pearlmutter!”

Ryan actually sees him squatting down near his teammate looking him over one last time.

"There's no other victim? Have you searched nearby?" Kevin asked the other cops

"No, why should we? His body was found here."

"Lieutenant Esposito and Captain Beckett left the station together yesterday morning, he was found in that alley and the captain is now missing!"

The medical examiner comes to join them  
"GSW in the back of the head!  
The death seems to have been 20 hours ago!  
He was transported here!  
Lieutenant Ryan, you must notify Dr. Parish!" 

 

Calling Lannie was gonna be hard for Ryan!

The CSU team photographed the scene and a few minutes later, Esposito's body, placed in a body bag, was transported in the Medical Examiners van to the morgue.

As Ryan returned to the station, the news channels opened with their headlines of the recent news. 

Martha found out on the television in the hospital room. “Oh, my God! What about Katherine?”

Back on DC for the rest of his investigation, Jackson Hunt knew it the same way.  
He immediately tries to reach his daughter-in-law but despite his repeated attempts, only gets her voice mail.

The 12th precinct police station is in turmoil, one of them was shot dead, all the cops want to find the bastard that did this.  
In Kate's absence, Ryan is in charge and will lead the investigation.  
Standing in front of the murder board, he is about to record the initial findings when his office phone rings. Karporwsky picks up the call  
."Ryan! It's for you!"

"No time!" he replies by continuing to write on the board.

"This is important and he only wants to talk to you!"

"Fuck it!...” Kevin picks up the receiver at his desk.  
“This is Ryan, I'm listening!"

"Lieutenant Ryan? Jackson Hunt speaking! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes!... What do you want, Hunt?"

"I heard the news! I'm sorry for the loss of your partner, but I'm worried about Kate!  
I can't reach her, is she with you?"

"The captain's been missing since early yesterday morning, since she left in a hurry with Espo!"

"I'm on the first plane out!" and Hunt hangs up in the face of a stunned detective

"What the hell did they get themselves into?" Kevin thinks to himself.

In the early afternoon, Hunt left the cab that brought him to the 12th.  
The receptionist recognized him and let him up.  
Immediately he comes to find Ryan and says hello to him.  
“Any news from Kate?"

"Still nothing!" 

Hunt's is on his way to the Captain's office, “Lieutenant, come with me!"

Ryan is surprised but follows him.  
Barely inside, Hunt pulls out a device to jam any microphones and other listening devices and talks to Ryan. "Where are you at with your investigation?" 

He shouldn't answer him, the investigation is not his responsibility, but the tone of Hunt's voice is clear. "Nowhere! We are not able to reconstruct yesterday's day.  
Neither Esposito's phone nor the Captains can be located.  
And on top of that the Captain's car is missing!"

Meanwhile, Jackson went around Kate's desk, opened the drawer and saw the USB stick. He takes it and slips it into his pocket.

"What are you doing with that?"

“I'm gonna get Kate out of this mess! She's still alive or we'd have found her with Esposito…Dead!"  
Hunt leaves immediately leaving Kevin to wonder what in the hell just happened. 

As Hunt exits the precinct he goes directly to Simmons' warehouse, but there are too many people to enter in broad daylight.  
He decides to come back at nightfall.  
He will take advantage of his presence in New York to visit his son.  
Despite a daily update by Michel Smith, nothing beats a visit in person...

When he arrived at the entrance to the room, he was surprised that there was no police protection at his room.  
Kate had assured him that she would have him protected.  
He quietly enters the room to find Martha asleep in the armchair, holding their son's hand. She felt a presence, she opened her eyes to see Hunt on the other side of the bed passing a hand through Rick's hair. "Hello Jackson! What are you doing here?"

"Martha! I came to see my son, is that a problem?"

"Katherine's missing. Detective Esposito is dead. Jackson, what's going on?"

"Martha, I'm here! I'm going to find her! I swear I'll do anything I can to bring her back safe and sound, for his sake.” Jackson says as he looks at his son lying in the bed. 

“Tell me, is there anyone to watch Richard's room?"

"Watch the room? No, why would you want someone to watch his room?"

Hunt's begins to explain the situation,  
Kate spends every night here. Esposito and Ryan share the nights in the loft and the days in the hospital with Martha and Alexis.  
His daughter-in-law is intelligent, making sure that his two friends keep them safe, the two redheads don't suspect anything.  
"Where's Alexis?"

"On the way here. She just called me ten minutes ago, she was leaving the loft! Why? Something wrong, isn’t there Jackson?”

"Nothing is wrong Martha, I'll be waiting for him. Excuse me, I have a phone call to make!  
"  
Hunt goes out in the hallway to call his team.  
He had planned for two agents to help him, but the safety of the two redheads was more important, he ordered them to join him at the hospital as soon as they arrived at the end of the afternoon.  
He's gonna have to take care it himself. 

Alexis arrives at the moment when he hangs up. Is she surprised to find him there "Grandpa?"  
She throws herself in his arms and burst into tears. 

Alexis picks herself up so as not to worry her grandmother and they both come into the room.  
Hunt spends the afternoon with them until a message comes in to signal the arrival of his team.  
“Martha, I have to go. I'll find Kate!"

He joins his two agents, explains their duties and returns to Simmons' warehouse.

Arriving at the warehouse, he watches over the comings and goings of the few guys still present.  
Soon the last ones pull the metal curtain and leave.  
Hunt exits the car and walks around the building, finds the same door as had Kate before, but it was locked this time.  
He picks the lock and gets inside. 

Everything is plunged into darkness and he takes a flashlight out of his pocket and looks for clues about the possible presence of Kate.  
The warehouse is empty of any human presence but a sparkle attracts his attention.  
A case under a cardboard box reflects the light. 

He picks it up and takes an ultraviolet lamp out of his other pocket.  
Stains that appear to be blood appear on the ground what he found was the scene of Esposito's murder.

He sees an office with several screens glowing.  
He wakes up the computer and manages to see the tapes of the surveillance cameras. He watches the scene of Esposito's execution and Kate's capture.  
Finally, he sees her being dragged up, handcuffed, in a pickup truck.  
He is relieved Kate is still alive, Simmons’ prisoner but still alive. 

He left the warehouse, headed for Simmons' house on the outskirts of town.

500 feet from his destination, Hunt stops the car and cuts off the engine.  
He opened the trunk, took 2 automatic pistols and 3 additional 45 round magazines, equipped them with silencers and advanced towards the immense property bordered by a three-meter-high wall.

He's looking for a way to get in while assessing security.  
He hates an operation done without preparation but time is of the essence.  
If Simmons retains Kate as a prisoner, which he hopes he will, he has no illusions, she is in a very unfortunate position a cop with a top model body as a gang hostage...

A tree close to the wall works well, in fact it gives access to the top of the wall but also allows to observe the surroundings of the building, and Hunt climbs there silently.  
He quickly examined the terrain, a small coppice halfway down the road would allow him to hide armed guards patrolling in pairs and surveillance cameras.  
He lets himself go down along the wall, drops down and stops, crouching, for a few moments.  
He moves silently to the bushes. 

But the lack of preparation will cost him dearly, Hunt did not realize the presence of a guard hidden on the roof, the latter, using his thermal night vision glasses, immediately saw the silhouette moving towards the house.  
He follows him and informs by radio his accomplices who position themselves to intercept the intruder.

Hunt moves quickly toward the front door, pulls it open and enters.  
As soon as he came in, he felt a gun pressed into his side "Raise your hands! Slowly, without any sudden movement!"  
The guard yells at him knowing that he seems to be in charge.  
Hunt obeys, immediately two other men appear and take his weapons.  
One of them grabs his radio "Boss, we got him!"

"Bring him to me!" a lacrosse strike to the back of the head moves Hunt up the stairs.  
He's being taken to the first floor which is Simmons' office.  
Vulcan makes him sit on a chair, he puts a pair of handcuffs on him and tears off the hood

"So is that you Hunt?"

Jackson doesn't answer, a nice slap lands on his face.

"Answer me!"

"Yeah, you might know me by that name!" 

Simmons turns to two of his men: "Get the cop from the basement!" 

Simmons turns back to Hunt, gags him and puts his hood back on.

For the past two days, Kate has been locked in the cellar, her guards only take her out to feed her, to access the toilets, or to take a quick shower.  
The clothes they provide her with are all indecent, today it is a cheerleader's outfit, except that it is two sizes too small. Her breasts are molded into the tee shirt and the skirt does not cover her ass, of course, she does not wear any underwear, bra or panties.  
They take advantage of it to check her out from every angle.  
Since her rape, she hasn't heard from Vulcan Simmons once.

Suddenly the door is unlocked and two men appear, one of them holds a pair of handcuffs in his hand and orders her, «You’re going to be nice, don't make us use the strong way to get you to comply."

He walks towards her grabs one wrist and the other, passes them behind her back and closes the handcuffs, she lets herself be cuffed knowing that it’s useless to fight.  
The second one comes with a collar and a leash.

"Come on, bitch, let's put this on!"

He pulled her by the leash and all three climbed up to the floor where they were greeted by Vulcan Simmons.

"Ah, it's been a long time Captain!”

He grabs her head and kisses her on the mouth, she challenges him with her eyes and spits on him.

“You still don't understand!"  
A masterful slap in the face accompanies his words.

"You, who love saving people so much, we'll see how far you can go!”

He takes her to the next room where a man dressed in a black commando outfit and hood is handcuffed to a chair.  
His tail came out of his pants.  
Simmons takes out his gun and points it at the prisoner's head and addresses Kate,

"You see this man? You have five minutes to make him come and save his life!"

In those words, the prisoner twitches.

"No way! Who is this? What did he do? I don't care if you shoot him!"

"Listen carefully, he's an enemy to me!  
So, ask yourself the question! Isn't he one of your friends?"

Kate hesitates, she evaluates the figure, and if it's really someone she knows?  
He's so sick, he might be.

"No more wasting time! The clock has started!" 

Vulcan forces her to kneel before the unknown man.

«Yes! Suck him, it's always a good start!"

She moves forward and begins to grab his tail between her lips and lick his glans with her tongue.  
Quickly Jackson begins to bandage under the comments of the mobster.

"You're doing well, it's working for him, but hurry up! Four minutes to go!”

She accelerates her movements, licks him over its entire length and finally swallows him deeper into her throat.  
The unknown band completely, a beautiful tail of about eleven or twelve inches.

Under his hood, he thinks," Oh, God, I have to concentrate! I must come in to save my ass! Um, yeah, suck me like that...!"

Vulcan laughs and checks his watch  
“You should accelerate, less than three minutes left!”

He puts his hand on her pussy and puts a finger into it and then two and starts going back and forth.  
“Maybe it'll be better with this!  
Throw that stake in your fucking pussy!"

She gets up, moves forward, straddles her knees and slowly descends impale on the upright tail.  
She begins to ascend and descend.

"Tell him you're mine now! My whore! Maybe he'll get excited!"

"Yes, I'm yours, Vulcan! I’m your fucking toy!"

"Did you hear that you son of a bitch?  
I'll fuck her whenever I want, I can take all her holes!!  
Two minutes left, you want to know who you're trying to save?»

He grabs the hood and pulls it off, Kate screams loudly. “Jackson?"

Vulcan laughs  
"Surprised Kate?  
But father-in-law or not, if he doesn’t come in two minutes, I'll shoot him right in front of your eyes or rather his cock in your pussy!"  
Then he burst out laughing when he put his gun to Hunt's head.

"Come on, I'm a handsome player, I'll help you get him excited!" 

He pulls his pants down and takes his tail half bandaged in his hand, he walks towards her and jerks off.

"Suck me at the same time!”

Kate performs, grabs the black tail in her mouth and accelerates her movements on Hunt's sex. 

"Look Hunt, your daughter-in-law with my cock in her mouth!  
I'm gonna turn her into my bitch, get all my guys to fuck her...!"

The latter concentrates on her feelings and watches her suck while imagining that she is another girl and not her son's wife.  
At the end of his efforts, he feels pleasure coming and his sperm finally springs out, just in time to save his skin!  
Vulcan saw Kate come to a standstill, he understood that Hunt managed to enjoy under the desperate efforts of his daughter-in-law

"It's ok Kate, I'm going to keep my word, and his life is safe for now!  
Now finish this blowjob!"  
He grabs her head and shoots his big cock violently into her mouth.  
He holds her in this way and fucks her mouth harder and harder.  
At the moment of coming, he withdraws and sends his seed on her face.

"Ah yea, that's how it is! Take it, you dirty bitch!”

His two men then enter the room and Vulcan addresses them.  
"You bring her back down to the cellar.  
Him, leave him here!  
Then get all the guys together!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
>  If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
>  The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
>  Thanks again to PentoPaperWriter

"The investigation of his life"  
Chapter 3

 

Vulcan Simmons leaves Jackson Hunt strapped to a chair in his office and, as an extra precaution, he locks the door because he is still very suspicious of Hunt.

He joins his men, all of them, about fifteen, are gathered in the kitchen.  
"Well, guys, I'll make this short!  
Things are getting a little hot in New York right now, with the cop's death and the other slut's disappearance, it's gonna get worse.  
With the deliveries we're expecting from Colombia, I can't take any risks, we're going to be in LA for a while.  
We'll get the coke back down there, I'm taking care of it.  
Three of you will stay here to run the business, watch out, just to monitor and supply our dealers, nothing more!  
Chad and Isiah, you have a family here, so you stay.  
Troy, you'll be in charge while I’m gone.  
Everyone understand me? No waves!  
If there's a problem you call me before to do anything.  
You will put the slut in the van, two guys in the front and one in the back with her.  
Rest of the guys will split the two vans and put the other asshole in a trunk.

For the trip, you will only drive at night.  
Departure tonight at 7 pm to Chicago, you will be there by 9 or 10 pm, you will spend the day at my friend Marcus's place.  
Tomorrow, the same thing will happen. You will leave for Oklahoma City and be at Slim's around 6 or 7 pm.  
Then it will be at Tony's in Phoenix and you should be at my place in Malibu the next night.  
Be careful, no speeding, no being stopped by the cops and you don't lose your packages, especially the hooker, so I want to fuck her again...  
Jay and Marvin, you'll be with me, we'll fly to JFK tomorrow morning, and we’ll be there when you arrive.  
Get ready and get some rest.

The three remaining here, stand guard."  
Everybody out of the room.

 

In Kate's absence, Martha spent her nights in the hospital with her son.  
Three days later, waiting for her granddaughter, she is leaning over him and strokes his hair while shining while she gently speaks to him in his ear.  
"Richard! Come back to us, please! We need you so much!"  
He still doesn't answer...

She watches the machines, now familiar, measuring all his vital signs, thinking that he may never wake up.  
She closes her eyes for a moment and sighs.  
As she re-opens them, she observes the sheet that lifts up slightly, at the rhythm of his regular breathing and again the control screen.  
His heart rate is much higher than it was a few moments ago.  
"Richard! Richard, can you hear me?"

He does not move, he always keeps his eyes closed but suddenly an alarm sounds and his body is shaking with jolts.  
Before she had time to react, the door snapped open and a nurse came running into the room.  
"Mr. Castle! Mr. Castle!"  
"Kate... Kate! ", replied a weak voice.  
A second nurse arrives, she immediately comes out screaming "Dr. Smith! Dr. Smith!"

Martha has not yet been able to say a word, she observes the scene with her hand on her open mouth, and the nurse notices her "Mrs. Rodgers, rest assured, he's coming back to himself!"

Martha's finally reacting, and she says, "Oh, my God, is he coming back?"

"Martha, he's not out of trouble yet!" a voice behind her makes her startle, but it's just Dr. Smith and other nurses who immediately surround Rick.

She turns around to face the doctor   
"Michael, what do you mean? He's waking up!"

The doctor nodded.  
"That's fine, but there could still be complications...!"

"Can he go back?"

"He can, it's a possibility!" says the doctor.

"We don't know yet what kind of sequelae he may have! He may be fine, he may need a lot of physical therapy, he may have memory problems or other problems...!"  
He is interrupted by Rick who in a weak voice

"Michael? Mother? Where's Kate? ", his heartbeat is racing on the monitor.

The doctor approaches him.  
"Richard, calm down, you've just come out of a coma! I've got to give you some extra tests!"

"Coma? How long have I been in a coma?"

Martha says, "A little over three weeks!"

"Three weeks? Where's Kate? What have I missed? "Martha's head goes down without answering while the medical staff takes Rick away.

Remaining alone in the room, Martha sits down and breathes a big blow, she is relieved by her son's awakening but dreads the continuation. "We are there, the worst is to come! How do I tell him Katherine's missing?" She fears Rick's reaction.  
She knows her son, he'll hunt her down immediately.

She got out of her head when Alexis came along "Grandma... Grandma, where's Daddy?" she asks, panic-stricken.

Martha hugged her  
"He woke up Alexis! He woke up!"

She bursts into tears but quickly recovers  
"Call Lieutenant Ryan! It would be nice if he were here when your father came back!"

"But why, Grandma?!"

"Alexis, please call him!"

She is doubtful but listening, she dials the number.  
Seeing the identity of his interlocutor, he immediately answered "Alexis, are you okay?"

"Kevin, Daddy woke up!" The lieutenant is relieved, finally a good news.

"Grandma would like you to come here quickly! Is it possible?"

"I'm coming!" and quickly leaves the post for the hospital where he arrives twenty minutes later.  
He goes upstairs and enters the room where he finds only the two redheads, surprised, he asks them  
"Where is Castle?"

Martha doesn't have time to answer, the door opens and appears the bed pushed by two stretcher-bearers trying to reason with Rick.  
"Mr. Castle! Stay down, please! Wait for Dr. Smith!"

"Let me go! Let me get up! Let me get up!"

"Stay down or we'll have to tie you to bed!"

Rick calms down when he sees the lieutenant. "Ryan, where's Kate?" 

Kevin looks down before answering, "Castle, I'll explain everything to you, but promise me you'll stay calm!" Rick expects the worst. 

Kevin tells the whole story, Esposito's death and Kate's disappearance for the last three days, but he's quickly cut off by Rick. 

"Where are you at?"

"We have some leads, we're looking for..."

"Kevin, the truth, please!"

"Other than the bullets and Javier wasn't killed where we found him, we got nothing!" 

"Kevin, your phone, please!" he hands it to him and sees him dial a number

"Matt? Rick Rodgers speaking!"

"Commander? That's not your number! Is there a problem?"

"Yes Matt, a huge one! Can you get to Lennox Hill quickly? Room 12 to the fourth floor!"

"It's like I'm already here, Commander!" 

"Richard, that was Matthews Davis, wasn't it?"

"Yes mother!"

"Daddy who is this Matt Davis?"

"I'll explain everything when he gets here! I promise, darling!" 

Dr. Smith, accompanied by two nurses, gives the results of the exams.  
"Martha, Alexis, Richard and..."

"Lieutenant Kevin Ryan, Doctor!"

"He's a friend" says Rick.

"So, the results, Michael? I have to get out of here fast!"

"Richard, they're good, better than I could have hoped, but I'm keeping you under observation for a few days..."

"No way, I'm getting out of here tonight!"

"Richard, be reasonable!" Martha turns to the doctor. "How long Michael?"

"Knowing Richard, I'd just say two or three days!"

"No way, I have to find Kate! Time is running out!" Rick tries to get up but falls back on the bed.

"Daddy!"

Dr. Smith approaches, "So, Richard, two or three days?"

When Rick wins, he turns to Ryan, "Kevin, I have to..."

"Castle, you'll help from here, on the phone and I'll come by three times a day, we'll make it, we'll find her!"

"Richard, I'll stop by tonight!" and Dr. Smith is headed for the door. 

"Michael, one more thing, the accident happened in DC, why am I here?"

"Richard, you know the answer..."

"My father?"

"Yes, Richard and before you ask the question, I haven't heard from him in two days when he came to see you!" and the doctor leaves the room.

Few seconds later a tall, athletic, short hair, military style man enters the room.   
"Mrs. Rodgers! Commander!"   
Martha smiles in spite of herself, Alexis and Kevin wonder what he is saying.

"Come in Matt and enough with commander! Matt, I'd like you to meet my daughter Alexis and Lieutenant Kevin Ryan from the NYPD's 12th precinct.”

"Ensign Matthews Davis, Miss Rodgers or should I say Castle! Commander!"

"Matt, my wife disappeared during an investigation three days ago, the police have no leads and..."

"Understood Commander, I'll make a phone call!" and Matt goes out in the hallway.

"Castle, how could he have any leads and not us?"

"Ryan, Matt is one of the owners of North America Security!"

"The biggest security company in the country?" 

"I'm also Vinnie Cardano's nephew!"

"The mobster?"

"Yes, and what the commander forgets to say is that he owns the box too!"

Martha says, "Richard, don't you think this is the time?"

"I believe it is, mother! Kevin, Alexis, I'm telling the story, but you promise not to interrupt me?"

"All right!" they answer simultaneously

"What you've got in front of you on the fucking bed is Richard Rodgers, commander of Seal Team 6 during the Gulf War and here, Ensign Matt Davis!  
After the war during a leave, I met Meredith, my ex-wife   
When she told me she was pregnant, I resigned from the Navy, it was too dangerous for a future father.  
Then I devoted myself entirely to writing the Derek Storm series." 

In his head, Alexis suddenly realizes: "Daddy! You're Derek Storm! All your characters, all your stories in your books, it's reality! You've been through all this! Isn't that right?" 

"Yes, my darling!"

"Wait, Castle, are you telling us you're a former Navy Seal commander?" Ryan can't believe his ears.

"And decorated with the Purple Heart for being wounded by saving me and two other soldiers from certain death. He also helped us build the company!" adds Matt

"Matt, we're gonna need them..."

"Already made the call commander! They're on their way!"

Detective Kevin Ryan still didn't believe it, but when he thinks about it, it explained some things, some impossible shots or mobsters captured with his bare hands and they had put it down to sheer luck....  
And now, he sees his departure to Paris on another day when Alexis was kidnapped...  
"Castle, I'm going back to the station, I'm coming back tonight to check in. If anything comes up, I'll call you!" 

Rick turns to Martha, "Mother, Alexis, go back to the loft for a rest."

"But Dad, I'm barely here..."

"Alexis, your father's right, let's go home for a while!" Martha understood that Rick wants to stay alone with Matt,

"We'll be back tonight! Matt see you later?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Rodgers, see you later. Miss Castle, be quiet, I'm watching over your father!"

The two redheads kiss Rick and leave the room. 

No sooner have they gone out than Rick gets to the heart of the matter. "So, Matt?"

"Commander, I called my uncle for Detective Esposito, he knew a dead cop was found.  
He will do everything he can to get information on Mrs. Castle's disappearance, but he's leaning toward drug gangs.  
Organized crime would never go after a NYPD captain.  
Nick and Zack should be here any minute.  
They had to catch the first few planes.  
Commander, do we help the NYPD or do we investigate separately?"

Rick answers “I will stay at the station to assist Lieutenant Ryan, it will also allow me to have NYPD resources, but the three of you will conduct your own investigation. Matt's running out of time, I want to find the motherfuckers behind this and believe me, they won't do it again!"

Stupid by the drugs, Rick's not slow to fall asleep. 

In the taxi, on the way to the loft, Alexis wants to know everything about Rick's past  
"Grams, why didn't you ever tell me that Daddy was ex-military? And who is this man, Matt?"

"Alexis, I'll tell you what I can, for the rest of it, you need to have this conversation with your father, not with me.  
Richard joined the Navy at the end of high school, he went on missions, some more dangerous than others.  
During the Gulf War, Matt and his two friends Nicholas and Zachary's vehicle jumped over a mine and burned, your father pulled them out of there and was hit by two bullets. Dr. Smith treated them at the time.  
Injured, they had to leave the army, Richard helped them set up their company, which employs ex-military men like them, it is now the largest in the country.  
He owns a quarter of it, but, as you know, the money he receives from it is used to fund a scholarship for the orphans of soldiers killed in action.  
These three are devoted to him, body and soul, if they find Katherine's captors, I don't give much of their skin!"

 

Two hours later, arrived from Miami in the room, Zachary Taylor wakes Rick up.  
"Commander! How are you guys doing? Matt briefed me a little bit about the problem...!"

"Ah Zack, it's not going well, but I only spend the night! Tomorrow I'm going out, whether Michael agrees or not!"

"Ah, Dr. Smith's treating you...! I got Nick on the phone when he was taking off from LAX, he's coming to JFK at 0700!"

"I'm calling Ryan, briefing at 0800! Matt, can you get us some supplies?"

"What do you need, Commander?"

"Four burner phones to communicate with each other and two guns .38 or .45, I'd like a Ka bar too!"

"It's like it's done! Back by 20:00 Commander!" and he leaves immediately.

Martha and Alexis came back to visit, but Rick dismissed them so that at exactly 8:00 p. m., they would be gone when Ryan came into the room.

Ryan still doesn't have any leads, the whole police department investigates, all the cops go around their informants but nobody knows anything or is afraid to talk...

Rick takes charge of the investigation, "Kevin, we can't go on like this! Time is running out! Kate can be anywhere now, or worse, hurt... Come by the station tomorrow morning and we'll all meet here at 8:30!" 

 

Ryan, Matt and Zack arrive together.   
Nick spent the night in the hospital.  
Rick finishes preparing in the bathroom, ready to hear the latest advances, when the door opens, two guys come in, soon followed by a third.  
All turn around, tense, Nick and Zack send their hands to their weapons, but Matt's reaction calms them down, "Uncle Vinnie! What are you doing here?" 

"I may have a lead for you and I came myself to explain it to Rick Castle!  
Rick! As I already told Matt yesterday, my family has nothing to do with that!  
As you can imagine, without my agreement, no one would dare touch a cop, let alone your wife.  
I'm leaning towards the drug traffickers, they don't touch them, but that doesn't prevent me from pulling a few strings.  
According to what he says, Vulcan Simmons and his team would have gone off to the West coast, leaving the minimum number of guys here to run the business.  
It's all the more surprising because he was planning a big coup...  
His departure coincides with the disappearance of your wife.  
Rick, if you need help or personnel, don't hesitate to call me!  
Gentlemen, Matt...!" 

The mobster leaves the room. 

Ryan is stunned, the biggest mobster in New York, Vinnie Cardano travels in person to meet Castle and offer his help! "And I didn't care about him when he said he knew a guy!" Kevin thinks.

Rick responds quickly. "The three of you go to the Simmons warehouse, don't get noticed but check out their activities!  
Kevin, we're going to the station. I have an idea, but I need to take a look at Kate's computer first.  
See you there at noon!”

Everyone out of the hospital, Rick starts hunting. 

 

Meanwhile in Los Angeles. 

 

The trip went without incident, no police checks.  
Kate served as an animation, Simmons may have been forbidden to fuck her but not to touch her or enjoy the view, and his men enjoyed it well.  
They took turns to ride with her in the van, sometimes in pairs despite the discomfort of missing seats.  
She spent most of the four days naked, they dressed her only for breaks.  
She was tied, handcuffed, gagged, most often with her legs spread out, her ass visible to everyone.  
They stroked her breasts, put fingers in her pussy, ass or both.  
Some jerked off while looking at her, the most reckless went so far as to spurt on her breasts.   
She's been in Los Angeles the day before, Simmons has been busy since her arrival three days ago, setting up his new business, setting up her distribution networks for California.  
As soon as he can, he fucks Kate, rapes her, two or three times a day.  
Impossible to involve her a little bit, the only time he didn't tie her hands, she almost tore his eye out.

Tonight, he is invited to a private party at a large potential reseller, already in place and negotiations with him are difficult.  
Bringing in as a sub, a NYPD captain could help.   
He goes down to the basement to see her. "Hi, slut! Tonight, I'm taking you out! You'll be obedient or I swear you'll never come back here! Get ready!"

Through the bars, he handed her a make-up kit, a dress and a pair of shoes. 

"Obey, for now you can't do anything else! Just keep stalling! Stay alive, an opportunity to escape will come along!" She says to encourage herself.  
She makes up her lightly and passes the white dress: in front, cleavage down to the navel, it shows almost all her breasts.  
It's got a naked back. It's split on both sides to the hips, the length barely covers her ass.  
“Rick would have a heart attack if he saw me in there!" and she thinks about him again, he's the reason who keeps her going.  
"Is he still alive? Yes, he came out of the coma and he's looking for me!" She thinks. 

Simmons opens the door  
"Come here!’ He cuffs her hands behind her back.  
Open your mouth!" He puts a gag on her and finally passes her a collar to which he hangs a leash.  
He's firing at her to move her forward.  
"Come on, slut, let's go!"

They climb in a black van with tinted windows and luxuriously furnished interior.  
The journey is short, about twenty minutes, they arrive at a kind of mansion.  
The basement is converted into a nightclub.  
Fifteen people are already here. Just two other girls.  
Everyone's turning around at their entrance. She's the only white one.

"Ah Vulcan, finally! And you bring a guest!!! Who is this beauty?"

"Hi Cash! This is Kate, my dog!" he turns her on herself so that they can detail her, in movement the dress reveals even more of her body.

"Waouuuuh Vulcan, damn piece of ass!" answers the other black guy by looking at Kate from head to toe.  
He leads them to his table. Vulcan positions her between them, the dress goes up leaving her pussy exposed to everyone's sight.  
They talk business and Vulcan takes a bag of coke out of his pocket.

"Here's Cash, here's a sample."   
He pierces the bag and spreads the powder on the table and with one finger taste it.

"This looks to be good quality!"

"Pure Colombian!"

Cash takes a straw and turns to Kate "Sniff it!" she's refuses, shaking her head.   
She knows the effects of coke, after her mother's death, she experienced it.  
She is incredibly sensitive to white powder, it makes her become very excited sexually, a real nymphomaniac in need.  
Half a line is all she needs to jump on the nearest male: in a party, after having fucked her boyfriend, without Maddie, she would have sucked all the other boys.  
She hasn't touched the coke since then.

Cash took a straw and in a fast move that took Kate completely off guard, he caught the straw in his nose.  
He covered her mouth with his hand so that she could not breathe through the balloon gag.  
She must have breathed in through her nose and took a full line of powder. She felt the gunpowder coming in and then she felt the relief.  
She was going to have a very real problem she's just going to beg that they fuck her.  
She started to panic a little, which helped pump the drugs through her system faster.

A few minutes later, she smells the effects of drugs.  
One of the girls comes to comes to pull her by the leash on the dance floor.  
Always handcuffed, with the gag in her mouth and the leash hanging between her breasts, she starts to move little by little on the heavy rhythm of the music, her legs trembling in her high heels.  
The girl starts to move her hands all over Kate’s body, she touches her breasts by the cleavage, she moans at her, she’s almost out of control, then she reaches her naked pussy under the dress while continuing to swing at the music.

All eyes are on them, lust begins to flow freely and sexual tension increases, every guy wants to fuck this female in heat.  
The black girl knows exactly where to go, she finds her moisture and then spreads her pussy's lips.  
Suddenly, the second sexy black woman is leaning against her back. Her hands are on Kate’s shoulders and then caress her breasts. The girl in front squats down and licks her pussy like crazy. Kate feels an orgasm coming and this girl knows it.  
She ties her lips around her clitoris and starts licking faster and faster. Kate moans louder and louder and enjoys hard, her juice flows into this girl's mouth. 

Simmons shouts. "You can get sucked but nobody fucks her!"

All the guys are smiling and they're heading towards her. Three guys pull their tails out next to her.

One of the men takes the gag off her, then he takes his dick and puts it in her mouth, "Suck me...!"

Kate starts sucking like a starving bitch. He moans pleasantly and closes his eyes.  
Other guys are following him and soon she's surrounded by cocks tended to suck.  
Simmons comes to watch the scene, he lets a few guys enjoy her face and then brings her back to his table where Cash, pants down, masturbates his big black cock while watching the show.   
Without delay, Kate leans over and sucks him greedily.  
Vulcan undresses himself, he sits on the sofa, pulls her towards him, makes her come down impale on his sex. Kate moans with pleasure  
"Mmmmmm! Oh yesss!"

Cash goes behind her back and whispers in her ear. "Bitch, I'm gonna rip your ass with my fat cock!"

"Yes, that's it!" Go ahead in my ass! Take me both like a bitch!"

He begins to penetrate her, she didn't realize how thick his tail was until she felt it slipping inside.  
Her ass is completely stretched.  
Both blacks fuck her violently and she likes to have a big black cock in each hole  
"Yes, like that! Yessssss fuck me! Fuck my ass all the way! Louder, louder, louder! Blow me away! It's fucking good! Yessssss!!" and she enjoys it intensely.

When they saw her orgasm, the two blacks exploded quickly and their sperm flooded her two holes, Kate collapsed on Simmons who couldn't believe it. 

 

After last night's evening at Cash, Simmons wants to see exactly how coke is affecting Kate.  
At the end of the morning, he orders his men to bring her into his bedroom and tie her naked to the bed.  
He's in charge of making her snort a line of coke.  
As expected, she resisted but could not avoid inhaling the powder.  
Five minutes later, she felt the first effects, Vulcan noticed and began to titillate her clitoris.  
"So, bitch, we want to get fucked? ", Kate clenches her lips so that she won't answer, but above all so that she won't moan.  
The simple caressing on her clitoris could make her come.

"You don’t want to answer me?"  
He puts a finger in her pussy, she moans under the intrusion and he laughs.  
"Fuck, it makes you feel...!" and puts a second finger into her and a third.

Vulcan makes them slide but stopping before she can come.   
He continues this little game for ten minutes but it seems to be an hour for Kate.   
She feels her orgasm coming, but every time he refuses to give her pleasure.  
She moans now, every time he penetrates her and very easily, she is so wet that he could put his whole hand into her...  
He caresses the sides of her pussy and clitoris.  
She feels like she's going to break soon and the worst part is that her body wants him to make her come, especially as he plunges his big black cock into her pussy.  
She's willing to beg him for it.

He knows that she was once again very close to coming, her groans are getting stronger and louder, her hips are desperately trying to penetrate her deeper fingers, but it is useless, he refuses her again what she is looking for.

"Fuck, make me come! I need it!" she screams.

Kate Beckett the captain of the NYPD is broken and ready to be Vulcan's sex toy if he means finally getting off the ground.

"Say it loudly and beg for my cock!" he whispered back in her ear.

"Please give me a dick! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fist me if you want! I need to come!" she yells at him.  
"You, your men, your dog, I don't care! I want a cock in my pussy or my ass!"   
She’s desperate to get fucked. But he leaves her in this state and sits on the edge of the bed.

He watches her wiggle, pull desperately on her ties, he listens to her calling for penetration she's ready to get into anything or anyone!!  
After an hour the effects of the drug fade and she falls asleep. Simmons is jubilant, he knows how to break her. Now he needs to do the same thing without drugs.

"See you tonight for the dinner!" he thinks as he leaves the room.

 

A few hours later, Simmons is back in the room. Kate totally recovered from the effects of the coke, but he left her completely naked.  
"Ah, I see the slut is awake!  
Listen to me, I'm having new big potential customers coming here tonight, I want you to serve at the table, suck them or get fucked!  
'll leave it up to you. You do that on purpose or I'll give you coke.  
A half-line turns you into a nymphomaniac for an hour, so what will it be with two lines??  
But you're going to get addicted fast now that I know how to turn you into a bitch...  
“So, slut, coke or not? I'll give you five minutes, time to get dressed!"

Simmons opens a closet and begins to examine the different dresses, each obscener than the previous one.  
Finally, he chooses a piece of black latex  
"This will do the trick! With the ass you got, it would be a shame not to show it off! So, you made up your mind?"

"No coke!" At least she'll control herself, she thinks.

"You'll do whatever I ask you to do?"

"Yes, anything you want!"

"At the slightest refusal, I'll give you the powder and make you get fucked by all the men present!" Understand me slut?"

"Yes!"

"Well, get ready, I'll pick you up in an hour! "

He hands her the dress and walks away.  
She examines the garment.  
"He calls this a dress?"  
On the front, two straps, tied behind her head meet under the navel, their width barely covers the areolas of her breasts and the material draws her tits.  
They are held by a strap under the chest.  
A small piece of fabric just hides her pussy.  
There are no sides or back, just five or six straps to hold the front. They hide absolutely nothing, we only see his buttocks, shaded in an obscene way by the same "fuck me" shoes as the day before.  
Dressed in this way, she suspects that the evening will be long for her ass, there is no obstacle to be able to fuck it.

They go upstairs, in the dining room, a dozen people have already sat around the table. There are three or four girls and as always exclusively blacks like Cash who fucked her the night before.

"Slut, you'll serve between the kitchen and here.  
Don't forget you will do absolutely everything they ask you to! If you don't get two shots of powder, then your ass will get shot!  
And don't even think about escaping all the exits are guarded!" 

Kate begins to bring the dishes out, and the guests start to caress her buttocks or breasts when she approaches them, a girl has put two fingers in her pussy!  
The meal's almost over, she just served dessert when Simmons called her. 

"Slut, come here!"

Kate cometh docilely to stand beside him.

"Get up on the table! Get on your hands and knees and spread your ass!"

While she runs, Simmons gets up and fetches a pool cue, he comes back, grabs it by the tip and starts rubbing her pussy with the biggest end.  
Soon he starts to force his way in, Kate pushes her buttocks out with two hands to facilitate the penetration. Simmons brings in about ten or twelve inches and starts going back and forth under the guests' laughter.  
Some people caress her breasts, twist or stretch her tits. A girl puts a finger into her asshole. 

Cash gets up, he pulls down his pants and boxers, takes his cock in his hand and approaches the table.   
"Suck me!"  
Half bandaged, his tail is already impressive, under Kate's hand caresses, it grows to twelve or thirteen inches.  
She begins by licking it and slowly takes it in her mouth.   
It is so big that saliva escapes from her mouth when she withdraws to catch her breath.  
He takes the cue out of her, pulls it towards him, draws her down from the table and puts her on his stomach with her back turned.  
He spreads her thighs, grabs his tail, positions himself at the entrance of her pussy and slowly penetrates it.  
As before, Kate pushes her buttocks out with both hands.  
Once almost inside, he grabs her by the hips and practically comes out to dive in one shot and completely, Kate screams in pain "Ahhhhh!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" and a slap on her ass makes her shut up. 

He goes on and on for a few minutes, Kate gets used to his size, her body betrays her, she accompanies her kidneys blows, starts to wet and feel pleasure.  
She moans faintly, Cash notices

"Hey, Vulcan, your bitch is going to enjoy this! Where did you find this one?"

"If you only knew, man! It's a long story! We've known each other for a long time, haven't we, slut?" and he burst out laughing.

While talking to Vulcan, Cash put a thumb in her ass and synchronizes the penetrations of her two holes.  
Soon, he withdraws from her pussy, she understood what will happen, she'll be ass fucked by a big black cock.  
Indeed, he puts his acorn against her asshole, still coated with her juices, he enters easily.  
This time, he slips all the way up to her, until he hits her ass.  
Still under the influence of previous coke intakes, Kate is betrayed by her body, after the pain of the beginning, she appreciates this big cock in her ass.  
Cash sees it, he accelerates his kidney strokes, penetrates her as deep as possible.

Kate moans "Mmmmmm!" 

"Vulcan, your fucking whore is gonna come!"

Once or twice he enters again her kidneys and in spite of her a cry of pleasure escapes her: "Yessssss!!"

Cash withdraws to send his sperm squirts on her ass and lower back.  
He grabs her by the hair, forcing her to turn around. "Clean my tail, bitch!"  
Kate obeys and bends.

Cash dresses up "Hey man! You're gonna have to lend it to me for a couple of nights! That bitch is really a good piece of ass!"

"Why not? Now that we're partners!" Vulcan replied with his hand.

The guests start leaving and then she stays alone with Simmons and two of her guys.  
He turns to them.

"Take the whore down to her cell"

They move forward, each one holding Kate by an arm.   
As soon as they come out of the room, he says to them.

"Hey guys! The evening was good for business! Celebrate it, make yourself sucked!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
>  If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
>  The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
>  Always thanks to PentoPaperWriter

Ryan and Rick are coming into the 12th precinct.  
On his way to the homicide floor, Ryan heads straight for the murder board, dropping his jacket on the chair.  
Rick's been following much slower, not so sure.  
He needs a siege, he overestimated his condition.

Ryan notices: “Castle, are you okay? You look like death!”

"It's all right, Kevin! It's got to be okay, it has to be!" he drops on a chair in front of the board.

The other officers come to check up on him and take stock of the investigation.  
In fact, despite their best efforts, they are not moving forward. No leads, no clues, the car remains untraceable.  
They don't know where Esposito and Beckett went when they left the post nearly a week earlier.

Rick gets up, goes to Kate's office, sits in her chair and relaunches the computer.  
Ryan joins him with "An idea, Castle?"

"Not really, I'm going to take a look at Kate's research, it might help. Kevin, could you ask Tori to come over?"

While Ryan calls the computer specialist, Rick displays the history, the last page viewed is displayed, Caleb Brown's photo close-up.

"Ryan, who is this guy, Caleb Brown?"

"Him? He is Bracken's new lawyer! What's the point of a nice scoundrel?" 

"Fucking shit! Not that again!" exclaims Rick

"What? What are you talking about, Castle?"

Before Rick can answer, Tori Ellis knocks on the door.

"Ah Tori, thank you for coming so quickly!"

"Rick, you and Kate are my friends! Do you need me?"

"Yes, can you manage to find all the latest files consulted by Kate? Not just on the internet?"

"Probably yes!"

Castle leaves chair for her and turns to Ryan "Kevin, try to remember! What's been out of the ordinary lately?"

"When do we go back?

Rick thinks for a moment, “Let’s say, my accident!"

"Your accident? Beckett had just arrived when the hospital called..."

Rick cups off "Just arrived? But it happened in the late morning!"

"Yeah, she went out for a coffee after your father's visit!"

"My father? My father came to see Kate? What did he want?"

"Nothing, a simple hello! He was around!"

“Kevin, when it comes to my father, nothing is simple, there is never coincidence. If..."

"Rick, Ryan, can you come here a minute?" call Tori from the office

Rick immediately asks, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing special, apart from the web searches you've already seen, some files with 1PP. In fact, it seems that she worked on an external device such as USB flash drive, CD or hard disk! Now I can‘t trace that! »

"Thank you Tori!"

Rick, tries to set everything up in his head when his father comes to see Kate, Caleb Brown, Simmons who goes to LA, everything revolves around Bracken.  
He's the only one who can get Kate out of here!

"Ryan, we wait for the guys and then we go to see Bracken. Is he still in Allenwood Penitentiary?" 

"Yes, but I'm still going to check it out!"

Shortly afterwards, the receptionist called Ryan, the three ex seals asked to join them.  
Ryan goes downstairs to pick them up and get them passes.  
As soon as they arrive, they take stock with Rick of their visit to the Simmons’ warehouse.  
They observed few movements, few staff, apparently two or three guys left and came back regularly.  
Rick decides what to do next. "Guys, get something to eat and go back to Zack and Nick, wait for the best time to get into the warehouse. I don't think we'll find anything there but you never know.   
Matt, you follow one of the guys and you put him up. As a last resort, we'll pick him up and question him.  
Ryan and I are going to see Bracken. I'll call you back!"

Turning to the NYPD lieutenant Rick says "Kevin, we're gone! I'll call Judge Markaway on the way over for visitation leave!”  
Both of them are leaving the station. The three hours of travel are spent in silence. Rick is still under the effect of painkillers and sleeps almost the whole route. He wakes up in the vicinity.  
Ryan is worried about his condition. "Castle! You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry...!" actually Rick feels a little bit better.

At the reception desk, the judge's phone call said,"Mr. Castle, Lieutenant, we're taking you to the parlor!” another guard looking for the fallen senator.  
He joins them smiling.“Mr. Castle, I am delighted to see that your health is improving! Don't tell me your first exit is for me..."

He's cut off by Ryan."Senator, we're here to ask you a few questions!"

"Mr. Castle, have you changed partners? What happened to your lovely wife?"

Castle, with his fists clenched, asks him."You know what happened to her! Where is she?"

"Mr. Castle! You come here to ask me about your wife? A beautiful woman like her, you don't even know where she is? Kate Beckett was obsessed with the murder of her mother for more than 15 years... Did you really think she could be just Mrs. Castle?  
She needs to chase after windmills. It's in her DNA, just like a butterfly is attracted to a flame. Except this time, she attacked something too big for her!"

Rick jumped out of his chair, caught up with Ryan. "Bracken, if anything happens to her, you're a dead man!!  
The former senator smiles." Mr. Castle... Threats now, you are really desperate...!" turning to the guard."Please! The visit is over!" 

On leaving, he can't resist the pleasure of taunting Rick. "Next time you'll have to fly to see me! As of tomorrow, I am being transferred to Lompoc.... ! Mr. Castle, it's always a pleasure!" and he comes out of the room in a burst of laughter and says goodbye.

As soon as Rick gets out of the penitentiary, he calls Matt. "Change of plans, pick up a guy from Simmons and check with your uncle to put him in the fridge somewhere. I'll interview him as soon as I arrive..."

Ryan, look at him. It's not the Castle he knew until now. The glow in his eyes is cold in his back.

 

Meanwhile in Los Angeles...

 

Vulcan Simmons is going down to see Kate in her cell.   
Since the night before she had to suck both guards, she is completely naked.

He opens a closet, chooses an outfit. "Hold this slut! Get dressed, let's go for a walk!"  
She grabs the piece of latex he sends her and passes it on.  
You can't say that she dressed up, her breasts are covered by two small triangles in bikini style.  
They are bound by a thong in the back and neck and on the front, a kind of star solid arises them from the bottom where not much is hidden. A strip of cloth of about ten inches cover her ass and belly.  
If the band is too high, you see the bottom of her ass and her pussy, if it is too low, you see the top half of her buttocks and her fleece.   
She leaves it in the middle, it allows her to hide and show a little bit. The part of her ass and the bottom of her pussy.  
Whatever, anyway, she suspects it won't matter.  
And always the same pair of "fuck me" shoes.

Simmons gives her the cuffs "Put them on! "She closes them on her wrists. "Wait, I have a jewel for you. Give me your leg!" she lifts up her right leg, he grabs it and puts a fine bracelet on her ankle.  
He closes it with a small padlock and puts the key in his trouser pocket.  
They go up and out in the garden.  
Arrive at the car he says "Just a minute, slut! Don't move!”  
Vulcan pulls out of his jacket a bracelet identical to that of her ankle, he moves a few steps away and wraps it around a tree trunk about six or seven inches in diameter.  
He comes back to her, with a remote control in his hand: "Look carefully!”   
He pushes the button on the remote and the explosion cuts the tree in half. He throws the device away and pulls another one out of his pocket.  
"This is your bracelet! You're trying to get away, boom! You're getting too far away from me, boom! Understand slut?"  
Kate can't talk, she nods her head.

"Come on! We're going to work! A delivery to make!”  
He opens the back door, pushes her inside and sits next to her. His driver starts immediately, they join the road by the sea and drive for about fifteen minutes.  
They arrive at a garage where about fifteen motorcycles are parked, only Harleys.  
The driver grabs an automatic in the glove compartment, gets out of the car and slips it into his belt.  
Simmons picks up a bag and opens the door "Follow me slut and think about your bracelet!”

The driver positions himself at the entrance, Simmons opens the door "Hello guys!” Kate follows two yards behind him.  
About twenty heads turned towards him, threatening. What's this black guy doing in a white biker club?   
One of them, a great barracks but tummy-tripping, long hair, bearded, advances towards him bare-chested, completely tattooed "Ah Simmons! Finally, I didn't expect you so soon!”

"Yeah, I know Chris, sorry! But I'm bringing something to make up for it! ", the fat bearded man turns to Kate, he appreciates what he sees.

"You are forgiven in advance, Vulcan! Come on!"

They're gonna sit at a coffee table, Simmons turns to Kate. "Come here, slut!" and beckons her to sit between the two of them.  
Simmons puts a kilo of coke on the table "Your order Chris!" and a second smaller "And my gift!”

He opens the sachet, makes two lines on the table and hands Kate a straw.  
"Slut, snort them!" then he hands the bag over to Chris.  
She hesitates, Vulcan looks at her and patches the pocket where he has stored the remote control.  
She takes the straw, places it in her nose and inhales a line, renews the operation with the second and the other nostril.  
Vulcan looks at her and says, "We'll just have to wait five minutes!" 

"Let's celebrate!" Chris gets up, goes to get a bottle of bourbon and glasses on the counter, he comes back and fills three glasses.   
They both toast "To our future business together!” 

Chris turns to Kate “Hey, whore, take your drink.” she obeys, immediately feels the heat rise, alcohol and two coke lines, the mixture will be explosive.

Simmons notices, "If you're hot, you can always undress!" he laughs and turns to Chris, "You got some music?"

He turns around and nods to the bartender, a song springs out of the speakers.  
Vulcan kicks Kate's knee "Come on, slut, go dance on the counter!”

She wants to refuse, but she starts to feel the first effects of the drugs.  
Without a word she gets up and goes to the bar, two bikers grab her by the thighs and hoist her up.  
She begins to dance languidly, swaying to the rhythm of the music, passing her hands over her chest.  
The effects of the coke increase, she becomes more and more excited, she puts her hand on her pussy, she's already wet, then she caresses her clitoris slightly.   
Just a few more moments and she'll only want to get fucked!

Simmons gets up and addresses everyone "Guys, to make up for the delay, the whore is yours for two hours! You can take her through any hole, she loves it! But beware, you don't damage her or you'll have to deal with me!"

The coke is now completely effective, all Kate wants is a cock, she's on her knees, bent, spread legs, and everyone can see her pussy and ass.   
"So who wants to fuck me first?"

That's the signal, let's get her down. She's surrounded by five or six guys with dicks in their hands, there's everything, small, big and large.   
She looks at them with her tongue on her lips and kneels down.   
She takes one in her mouth and two in her hands, then changes, trying to suck them in turn. She goes on for a few minutes and Chris comes to pick her up.  
He puts two fingers in her pussy, she is completely soaked, he coats her cock with her juice, positions his cock at the entrance of her pussy and penetrates it with a blow. 

It is so damp that it enters completely into her, only tearing away a scream of pleasure "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh, yessssss! ", she leans down and swallows a cock in her mouth, swallows it, making it go down into her throat.

The biker she sucks doesn't last long, he withdraws a little bit but spits his sperm in her mouth "Oh fuck! What a lollipop!” Kate swallows, licking her lips.

"Another one!" she asks. Immediately, a cock approaches her mouth.  
She moaned under Chris' kidney blows, calling for "Stronger! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

He's accelerating, but after a few rounds back, he gets out of her pussy, "Come on, slut, I'm gonna shove it up your ass!"

"Yes, that's right! Go ahead, fuck my ass, I love it!" she spreads her buttocks out with both hands, showing it off obscenely.  
Chris doesn't bother to prepare it, he puts his glans against her ass hole which gives way easily.   
It grows slowly until it hits her ass.   
He grabs her by the hips and puts more and more violent blows of the kidneys.  
"Ah, it's gooood! Oh fuck, fuck my ass, yeah!" she has her first orgasm.

Two bikers arrive with a mattress and throw it in front of her, a guy lies down, he jerks off a beautiful tail of about ten inches, Chris retires.  
“Put it in your pussy!” She comes down and impales herself on the upright tail, Chris kneels down behind her and puts her cock back up her ass.

"Goddamn it, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! A dick in every hole! Come on, knock me down!" two others stand in front of her mouth, she sucks one and jerks off the other.  
Chris doesn't last much longer, he ejaculates in her ass.  
It withdraws, a net of semen flows out of her hole still distended.

She has changed position, lying on her back, some of them fuck her mouth, for a few moments she feels a finger or two inside her two holes, then one of them finally puts his cock in her pussy.   
Each one, in turn, passes from her pussy to her mouth she feels her taste on their dicks, that puts her even more on the edge.  
A guy lies down next to her, Kate goes upstairs and puts his cock in her pussy.  
Another faces her, she takes it in her mouth.   
Finally, a third guy fucks her ass.  
She is taken by all the holes the sensation is intense.

It goes on like this for almost ten minutes. Then she gets off the guy and another one takes his place.  
But this time she turns her back on him and fucks her ass herself as deep as possible while others take turns with her pussy.   
Kate smells the guy coming up in her ass. He withdraws from her, she feels the sperm dripping out of her asshole when another guy takes his place.  
But he's not sticking his dick up her ass, he's sticking it in her pussy.  
Then, when another guy stands in front of her and penetrates her too, she screams with pleasure.  
"Fuck, yesssss! That way, yeaaaaah!”

Chris comments with Simmons, "She really likes cocks this whore! Where did you find her?"

"Forget it, if I tell you, you'll never believe me!"

She has never felt this way before, she is unruly and asks "More! I want more! Put one more dick in my pussy!!! You're fucking blowing me up! Again, again! Fuck me! "

On the verge of coming, the guys pull out to ejaculate on her breasts.

"Fuck, look at that stretched pussy!" throw a guy." Fucking hell, yeah! But now let's see if she gets that much in her ass."

Kate returns to her original position, straddling a guy, but dick in the ass this time.  
She's completely mad "Come on, guys, my ass needs two dicks! Get it, damn it!!! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! All of them! I want all of you in my ass!"

Then she smells it, feels like her ass is going to explode. A second dick just slipped into it.  
Kate can feel their genders rubbing against each other inside her ass. It's painful at first but she feels good and moans. "Mmmmmm!”  
Since they're doubling her ass, a third guy shoots his dick in her mouth. 

"I want semen! Enjoy my face! ", the three come out of her, they jerk off and practically release their loads together.  
Kate touches her clitoris and enjoys. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

For more than two hours, Kate was fucked by all the bikers more than once some of them arrived in the meantime, she multiplied the blowjobs, swallowed a lot of semen, she had double penetrations, vaginal or anal doubles.   
At one point she found herself with two dicks in her pussy, a third one fucked her ass. The position was difficult, he didn't last long but she had an amazing orgasm.  
She's got her two holes completely blown out, but she's been coming all the time.  
Exhausted, she fell asleep on the mattress. 

Simons wake her up. “Go take a shower, slut, you stink of sex!"   
Indeed, she has dried semen everywhere, in the hair, on the face, on the breasts, traces between her thighs...  
A guy takes her to the locker room, he's standing there watching her wash.   
He passes her a towel and shirt to dress for a minimum.

Simmons pulled her by the hand, "We're going home!" He says.  
Barely in the car, he untied his pants and pulled out his big black cock, "Suck me, slut!"

 

In New York City…

 

All along the way back Rick ruminated on the visit to Bracken "Ryan, he knows where she is! That son of a bitch knows where Kate is, we gotta get him to talk! You should have let me do it!"

"Castle, you know as well as I do that it wasn't the solution!"

Rick didn't calm down until after Matt called.  
They kidnapped the guy who left last night from the warehouse. A little of chloroform and they put him in the trunk.  
He gave him the address of his uncle's garage.  
Ninety minutes later, they arrived at the indicated address where they were greeted by two Cardano’s family carriers “Mr. Castle! Your friends are waiting for you downstairs! The boss is here too!"

They go down to the basement, Troy, Simmons's lieutenant is tied with his arms stretched out on a beam from the ceiling.  
His face and flanks are swollen by the blows he received.

"So where are you guys at?" Rick asks.  
It's Vinnie Cardano himself who answers. “For the moment he hasn't spoken yet! We've been waiting for you for the rest!"

Rick approaches "You know who I am? The police captain you're holding is my wife, I'll do anything to find her, so believe me, you’ll tell me where she is!"

"That's your wife, the piece of ass Simmons fucked ...", he couldn't finish his sentence, Rick blew his nose out of his head!  
Black is groggy, a bucket of water in his face makes him come back to the real world.

In the meantime, Rick pulled out his .45 Glock and approaches again, "I'm asking you again! Where is she?"  
The prisoner responds with a laugh, but suddenly an inhumane roar and howl resounds: Rick just shot him in the knee, blew his kneecap off.

"Wrong answer! I'm asking you again, where is she?”

The black guy is panting and screaming in pain, he's about to faint when Rick grabs his knee, "So? ", another scream.  
Rick's pointing his gun at the other knee, "Too bad for you..."

"Noooo! I don't know...! I don't know where they took her!"

"You think I'm an asshole! Simmons trusts you to run his business... How can you not know? Rick puts the gun to his head.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!"

A second blast and a second scream, Rick just shot his other knee cap off. This time the black guy fainted, a few slaps make him come back to himself.

"Next time, it's in the shoulder!” Rick raises his gun.

Ryan wants to stop him but Matt holds him back and whispers to him "No way! Not when the commander's in this state...!”

"Los Angeles.....! Los Angeles...! Vulcan took her to his house in LA, but I've never been there! He just bought the property!" the black guy suddenly became very talkative "He took another guy with him too!"

"Another guy?" Rick's surprised.

"Yeah, in his sixties, graying hair, tall, a little like you, probably a former military man..."

Rick picks up his phone, searches for a picture of his father and shows him to the prisoner  
"Yes, it's him! I’m sure.”  
Troy doesn't know who this guy is but, given Castle's reaction earlier, he won't talk about Simmons' little game with him and the captain...

A new detonation, Troy's been through enough pain. Vinnie Cardano just put a bullet in his head.  
“Rick, he said everything he knew! It wasn't your place to do that!"   
Vinnie turns to Ryan. “Lieutenant? Any objection?” 

He's not answering and he's dropping his head.

"My men will take care of the body. Tomorrow we'll have a raid on the warehouse. Rick, now we need to locate Simmons's new house in LA! Who's the other guy?"

"My father Vinnie! That son of a bitch Simmons is holding my wife and father hostage! I'll kill him with my own bare hands!"

Rick, Ryan and the three ex seals are leaving the garage for the loft.  
Along the way Rick orders delivery of the meal, they will spend the evening to finalize the rest of the investigation.  
According to Troy’s confession, they must move to Los Angeles but where?  
The drug trafficker is smart enough to cover his tracks, it would be surprising if the property is in his name.  
They eat pizzas delivered with Martha and Alexis who quickly retire to their rooms.

Rick decides what happens next, first of all, the Castle family's safety. "Matt, you have to watch out for Martha and Alexis!"

"Ok Commander! My guys or my uncle’s?"

"Two guys or yours for each one of them, in a conspicuous way and two of your uncle's supporting, incognito. Our enemies are really dangerous and I want to have peace of mind."

"I'll take care of it!” Matt goes into Rick's office to make his phone calls. 

"Nick, how many guys can we count on in LA?

"If I explain the situation, I would be tempted to say all of them, Commander! Otherwise I'll vouch for a dozen, they'll follow you without asking questions, ex seals and commandos."

"All right, tomorrow morning, the three of you leave and start looking for Simmons quietly.   
I'll pick up the plane tickets and meet you in two days!"

Zach says, "Commander, I also have five or six boys in Miami, and they're going to be shipping equipment, we'll need it!"

"What kind of equipment?"

"Commander, I know some guys in the Cuban militia rocket launchers, kevlar vests, assault rifles, thermal goggles and so on... Everything we need to launch an assault!”

"Ryan, tomorrow I'm coming to the station to do some research, we'll start with the NYPD database! Get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day!"

The three ex-military men, Rick's close guard, and Ryan are leaving the loft.

With the front door barely closed, Martha appears at the top of the stairs and goes down to join her son "Richard! You need to rest too, you're barely three weeks out of a coma!”

"Mother! Please..."

"Richard! I heard everything! You're going to wage a war! You can't win it if you're not in a position to do it. Take the medicine, but I beg you, sleep at least tonight..."and she takes him in her arms.

Rick is finally letting go and bursting into tears "Mother, I have to find Kate as soon as possible! I can't even imagine what she's going through! I'll have plenty of time to rest after!"

"You will succeed, my son, I trust you! You're gonna make it! "

Rick walks away, into his room, grabs Kate's shirt and drops on the bed, smelling her scent. From his phone, he booked the plane tickets, sent the references to his friends and sank into a deep sleep, with Kate’s tee shirt in hand.

The next morning, Rick wakes up at 7:30 a. m., this is the first time he has been able to sleep since his coma, five days earlier.

He's making a phone call to Matt. He's in a taxi with Nick and Zack on the road to JFK, the plane leaves at nine o' clock for LA, with the jet lag, leaving them the whole afternoon to start looking for Simmons' property.  
Quickly Rick takes a shower and leaves for the post.

At the same time Ryan came out of the elevator on the floor of the homicide, he was surprised to see Kate's office occupied by several people.  
He enters directly into the break room, while making himself a coffee, he observes the office and recognizes Jack Green as Deputy Chief and Victoria Gates.

With the cup in his hand, he sits at his desk, relaunches the computer and consults his e-mails in the hope of finally holding a lead.  
About ten minutes later, the ding of the elevator turns his head. He sees Rick coming out of it and thinks, "He's a lot better than yesterday”.

He is not the only one to have seen Castle, Kate's office door opens, Green launches “Mr. Castle! Come and join us, please! You too, Lieutenant Ryan!" 

Gates is sitting in the chair, "Lieutenant, close the door!"

Green takes the floor without introducing the two men accompanying him. "As you know, Captain Beckett has been absent for a week, the 12th cannot remain without responsibility. Inspector Gates will be acting as Acting Inspector, hoping that her absence will only be temporary.   
Lieutenant, where are you at?"

"We have some leads, especially on drugs and Vulcan Simmons..."

Green cuts in. "Seriously? Are you gonna feed me that old story? I assume you're also going to tell me about Senator Bracken?"

"Ex-Senator!" says Rick quickly.

Green gets angry "Mr. Castle, I don't care what you think about Bracken! ... So, you really don't have any leads! You know NYPD policy, Lieutenant, I'll leave you until tonight, if you don't find anything interesting, you move on.   
Meanwhile, homicide cases are piling up..."

Rick goes, "You're gonna put the kidnapping of a NYPD captain in cold cases after a week?"

"Kidnapping? What about kidnapping, Mr. Castle? Captain Beckett is missing, we don't know why, even you her husband... Besides, maybe it's voluntary! She's had enough and left you..."

"Castle, nooo!" Ryan held Rick back just as he was about to jump down Green's throat.  
He's leaving the office, blowing up the door on the way out.

Green then turns to Gates "Inspector! I don't want to see that civilian in the 12th anymore! Do you understand me?" and then to his two silent escorts he says, "Gentlemen, let's go back to 1PP!" leaving Gates and Ryan alone.

"Sir..." Gates cuts him off immediately   
"Not now, Lieutenant! Go find me a fucking lead and tell Mr. Castle to call me!”

Rick's going back to the loft out of his mind. He's gonna check his family's security, pick up some stuff and go to JFK.   
He'll be in California sooner than expected.

 

Allenwood Penitentiary.

 

Bracken is finishing his preparation, he has to be transferred today to the Lompoc FCI in California, where he knows the director, Charles Anderson, personally.   
Of course, he'll still be in prison, but security is reduced. His conditions of detention will be markedly improved, he already knows that he will have an individual room type housing.  
And if necessary, Vulcan Simmons is in Malibu, only three hours away. At 9am, two Marshall’s come to pick him up, in the direction of Pittsburgh and then fly to LAX.   
He'll be in Lompoc in the late afternoon.

 

In Los Angeles 

 

Locksat arrived at LAX the day before.  
He's here to handle his official business, but he's also meeting at Simmons' for lunch. He is greeted by Vulcan himself as soon as he gets out of his sports car.   
“Sir! I'm delighted to welcome you to my home! Nice car!"

"Hello Vulcan! Beautiful property. "Locksat appreciates the view of the Pacific.”

They shake hands and go inside.  
They go straight to the dining room, they will talk business during the meal. Simmons details the deployment of his network, alliances formed with local dealers already in place before his arrival.

"Yesterday, I made a deal with Chris Long, the leader of a biker group, he's going to resell to every biker club in California.  
Sir, I brought Beckett with me! You won't believe it, but she got fucked by the whole gang last night. 20 guys!   
Some people took her several times through all the holes and she wanted more!  
If you make her take a little of coke, she turns into a nymphomaniac in need, a real whore!"

"Vulcan, we'll see about that later! Ramon Martinez is coming to DC next week.  
I will go to his place in Cartagena with my jet to check the quality of the goods.  
They're supposed to fly it to Mexico and then take it by boat to here.   
If the timing is correct, in 10 days, it's all over.  
It's up to you to organize yourself to get it back."

For two hours, they continue to take stock of their affairs. Locksat tells Simmons that Bracken will arrive in late evening in California, he knows the director but he will have to bribe some guards, money, blackmail or drugs no matter what.

"Good! Now Beckett!"   
Simmons calls one of his guys, "Get down there and get the slut!" and he sends him a remote control.   
Simmons and Locksat are gonna sit on a couch.

Since her gangbang the day before, Kate's been drowning in her cell.   
Her guardians gave her a mini fishnet dress. Transparent and tight, it's like she's naked.  
She still has the bracelet on her ankle. You can't take it off without tools.  
The lock turns and one of the usual guards appears in the door frame.

"The boss wants to see you! He's got a guest!”  
He shows her the remote control.

Resigned, she follows him docilely, she sighing. "Another one who's going to fuck me!”  
At the top of the stairs, she was stunned when she entered the dining room.  
"Eric Vaughn! What are you doing here?"

"Ah Captain Beckett! Finally!! Should I say Mrs. Castle or should I just say Kate?"

She doesn't answer, always frozen at the entrance to the room.   
“Come here, slut, show yourself a little!" Vulcan points out the chair in front of them.

She picks herself up and sits down. They have a nice view of her pussy but she's not that close anymore!  
Simmons laughs.  
"For as long as you've wanted to find Locksat! You finally have him right here in front of you!"

She can't believe it, Eric Vaughn is Locksat!   
She could never have imagined a billionaire running a drug syndicate. 

"Surprised Kate? I'm gonna be nice to you, I got news for you, good and bad news! Shall we start with the right one? Your dear husband is out of a coma and he's looking for you.   
The bad news is he got kicked out of NYPD and he can't investigate anymore!" 

His heart has missed a beat, Rick is alive, he's looking for her, and she’s finally regaining hope!   
Vaughn notices, ."Don't be too quick to rejoice, he doesn't know you're here in Malibu, he's looking for you in New York for that asshole! But enough about your past, let's decide your future!   
Vulcan told me about the effects of coke have on you! Very interesting...  
Here's what I'm offering.  
First option, you come to DC, you will be housed at my place and well treated, in return, I will dispose of your body as I please, I will fuck you when I want or make you fuck who I want, one or sometimes several at the same time.

Second option, you stay here with Vulcan, he'll make you do whatever he wants.   
He's free to stuff you with coke and get fucked his by his dealers or his men.   
When he gets tired of it, you'll be a whore or a porn actress. I know a few producers here who would love to have you in their films.   
Given your reactions to coke, I see you as an extreme gangbang actress, BDSM or zoophilia. They're in high demand. You'll have a great time like yesterday but even more...!

3rd option, sell yourself now to a wealthy man from Eastern Europe but for you it's back to option two, what will he do with you after?

You have until tomorrow to decide! I'll pick you up for the party!"

Kate already knows her answer.

Simmons recalls his guard, "Take the slut downstairs!” And then take Vaughn back to his Porsche.   
"Vulcan, tomorrow I'll be here around 4:00! You got the outfit?"

"No problem sir, she'll be ready! I'll take care of it personally!"

“See you tomorrow Vulcan!” Vaughn starts off in a hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
>  If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
>  The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
>  And always thanks to PentoPaperWriter

Vulcan Simmons goes up to the first floor, directly to his office, he didn't have Troy on the phone the night before to check their daily situation. This morning he only got his voicemail, it's the same every time he tries calling. He's trying to contact his other two guys, none of them respond. A few minutes later, his cell phone rings, he's one of his informants, an NYPD cop.  
"Hi Garisson!"

"Simmons! I have some bad news for you! Your warehouse burned down this morning, we found two bodies charred but riddled with bullets!  
According to the testimonies we gathered, there was a shooting, three cars were spotted, about ten men. Are you having problems with Vinnie Cardano?"

"No, we're not in the same business! Why?"

"It's his M. O. And we think he was there in person!”   
The dirty cop hangs up giving him nothing else.

He leaves Vulcan dubious,” Vinnie Cardano?... What could Troy have done to piss him off?.... What happened to the godfather's head?”.  
He's trying to reach Troy on his cell again, still no answer.  
There are no illusions about the fate of his lieutenant, he too must have been killed.  
He'll take care of New York later, if it's really Cardano, he's not big enough to face it directly, too big for him.  
Suddenly he wonders if Hunt doesn't know something...

He goes down to the ground floor and takes reinforcements with him "You two, with me! We're going to see the prisoner!"  
All three leave the house and cross the garden towards a shed at the back of the property: it's an old stable, in addition to being tied up, Jackson's locked in a box.   
Simmons doesn't want to take any chances with him.

Hunt is tired, his hair not combed, his beard is eight days old, he looks aged all of a sudden. He straightens up immediately when he sees his visitors.  
"Simmons! It's good to see you! It's been a long time!" Jackson starts by taunting him.

"Hunt, what can you tell me about Cardano?"

"Cardano? Vinnie Cardano? You know as well as I do...! He's the godfather of New York! Do me a favor, tell me you're in trouble with him...!"

"Do you know him?"

"Me? No! Why? Do you want to be introduced? I can fix this for you!"

"Oh yeah and how?"

"Very easy Simmons! He's a friend of my son's..." Hunt laughs.

Simmons leaves immediately for the house "That son of a bitch Castle... Castle and Cardano..." he thinks. He clearly underestimated the writer.

"Hey Simmons! I don't know what you did to Cardano, but I can tell you what it means: my son is looking for his wife. He knows you're in on it! You're a suspended death, Simmons!" his laughter is doubling in volume.

"I, Vulcan Simmons, should I be afraid of a pencil that follows Beckett like a puppy?"

"Keep believing that, Simmons!"

Vulcan leaves the scene and hesitates about what to do next. It would be prudent to talk to Vaughn about it, but he would lose credibility.  
He's going to solve the problem alone, Castle is only a writer after all and Cardano is in New York not here in LA.

 

Rick came to LAX, Nick picked him up and they’re at his place. It'll be their PC. His guys are in town to glean information on Simmons, they'll report in tomorrow morning at 8:00.  
The Miami team will arrive early in the afternoon.  
All that remains is to house the drug dealer...  
The next morning was calm for everyone.

In the early afternoon Simmons goes down to see Kate "Hello slut! Well rested? You need to be in shape for tonight! Come on, I'll walk you to the shower!"

Simmons takes Kate to the bathroom and watches her wash, he doesn't lose a crumb."So, you've been thinking? Did you choose?"

She remains silent.  
"Don't you want to stay with me, slut? I'm disappointed! You don't know what you're getting yourself into, he'll be worse than me! Aren't you having enough fun? You want to fuck more? I can fix you up!!!! ». 

Kate's coming out of the shower.

"Are you done yet? Stay naked!"

She follows him, he opens the wardrobe where all her clothes are stored, he takes a package and a pair of boots. He brings her into his cell, "Here, get dressed! ", he closes the door.  
"I'll be back for you in half an hour! ».

She opens the package and pulls out a police disguise bitch.  
She dresses in a black pleated skirt held by a belt. It only covers her ass very lightly, letting everyone see it. A mini top, totally neckline, closed by a loop on the front, with a cop badge on the chest.   
A pair of black mittens, a cap and plastic cuffs!  
Self-fixing fishnet stockings with a seam on the back are associated with heels boots four inches high up to half thighs. Still, she must admit that it makes her legs beautifully sexy. Rick would drool if he saw her dressed like that! Rick......  
The ankle strap in her boot brings her back to reality

Thirty minutes later, she heard voices and the lock turned again. Simmons appears in the door, followed this time by Eric Vaughn.   
"Kate, you look beautiful as always! Come on, let's go, we're expected and there's a little road! ».

The two men go up to the ground floor, she follows them. As soon as Vaughn comes out, he is handed a raincoat "Here, put this on! We're not going to get arrested for a cop in an indecent outfit...!"

Simmons ostentatiously hands out the remote control. Vaughn, as a gentleman, opens the passenger side door, Kate sits down but before she closes the door Simmons handcuffs her to the armrest. Vaughn sits at the wheel and starts the sports car.

It leaves the property and turns right on Pacific Coast Highway, they have three hours’ drive in front of them. The journey is silent, she tries to memorize the landscape.

"The power Kate! The power! », 

She turns to him, «I don't give a damn! You don't have to make conversation!"

“You didn't give me your answer but you have no choice: come with me unless you're already addicted to coke or gangbangs!   
I told you, it was the power that made me do this! Not the money!   
Power, the real power! I wanted to be kingmaker, pull the strings in Bracken's shadow, once he was elected!  
You can imagine, having taken over the president!!  
You dropped him, so this time I'm gonna go myself.  
With this operation, I'm going to wet people who can't refuse me anything!! And your ass will help me!"

He turns to her, but Kate is still silent as she watches the landscape unfold.

"I've been wanting to fuck you since we met in that attempted murder four years ago, but there was this bloody writer...! Kate, you're coming with me willingly or forcibly!  
For the moment there is the threat..." by showing the remote control «unless you prefer with coke of course..., but in the future it will be different! …  
My research labs are working on Parkinson's, its treatment by implanting microchips in the brain.  
We hijacked it to treat sexual impotence, replace pills, an infinite market...   
One of the employees was wrong, he implanted the female gorilla, she copulated with all the males until the chip was removed! 

So we went to the man, the woman rather..., we put one to an African woman, for the last two months, she has continuously fucked all the men of the tribe, she never has enough!

The next chip will be remotely programmable, no need to remove it, the first one will be for you!  
Very soon, I'll be able to turn you into a nympho and miss you at will.   
For you, the same effects as coke, without addiction!!.

A little blonde dye, a new haircut, contact lenses... nobody will recognize you anymore!  
But if you try anything, your father, husband, step daughter or friends will suffer the consequences!!  
Soon you'll be my sex toy and I'll enjoy it, believe me!"

After two hours on the road, Vaughn calls "I'm here in a quarter of an hour... Ok, straight to the entrance!"  
About ten minutes later, he stopped the car in front of a portal surmounted by the inscription "Federal Correctional Institution of Lompoc".

The guard approaches "Mr. Director warned me of your arrival! First building on your right, a colleague is waiting for you!"   
The gate opens, fifty meters further, he stops in front of a small one-story building, actually a guard stands in front of the door.

Vaughn opens the glove compartment, he pulls out a small bag of coke and a straw, hands them to her, «Sorry but I need your full cooperation!”.   
She places the straw in her nose and inhales directly into the sachet.

They get out of the car, Vaughn undoes the handcuffs on the armrest, but not the handcuffs on her wrist.   
They're heading towards him, "You have two hours!”  
Vaughn and Kate follow, she's already feeling the effects of the drug, she's starting to get used to it...

"Put your hat on and take off the raincoat!"  
The guard looks at her. "Fucking bitch! I'd love to fuck her! That's a cop!" he doesn't think he can say it that well.

"We'll see..." Vaughn replied.

He approaches her, attaches the second wrist to her back and passes a collar around her neck, to which a leash is attached.  
They meet in a hall, around them on the ground floor, twenty cells and the same number on the first floor. The first ones to see Kate react very quickly, the comments burst forth.  
It excites her even more, she raises her skirt a little bit in her back, exposing her ass. She teases them while walking, accentuating the swinging of her hips.  
They arrive at the fifth cell, Vaughn signals Kate to stop while the guard unlocks the door   
"Good evening William! “.

"Eric!"

Vaughn shoots the leash, Bracken sees her appear, handcuffed, in her slutty cop outfit. "And Captain Beckett! If I expected...!"

Vaughn pushes her into the cell, guard close the door.

"Will, she's yours for two hours! You're gonna have to do something good, she's got a fire in her ass! ". He throws him the key to the handcuffs.

Both leave the building to go to the director's office.   
The other prisoners stand next to their cell bars to enjoy the show, "Get her naked... Show her ass to us! “…

Bracken tugs her with the leash and sits in the chair, "Come on, bitch, come here!" Kate's coming to stand in front of him.  
"So you want to get fucked?” He reaches out his hand, raises the skirt “Hummm, beautiful pussy!"

"I'd rather die or fuck everybody else! Free me so I can kill you with my own hands!"

Bracken gets up, "Ah Captain! Always the same...", he doesn't have time to finish his sentence, she tries to kick him in the balls. He's just got time to move, she hits his thigh.  
"You fucking little bitch.”

He pulls the leash, makes her kneel on the bed, pushes her forward. Always handcuffed, her head hits the blanket, her ass raised high.  
Bracken does not waste any time, he puts his mouth on the exposed pussy in front of him, and his tongue plays with the clitoris as a chill runs through Kate's spine.  
He then introduces a finger and, soon, a second while continuing to lick it. She feels dirty and disgusting when her body reacts in spite of herself.  
Kate understood that despite her will, for the next two hours, she's going to be his whore, he's going to fuck her, no matter what hole he wants.

"Yes, I need a cock... your cock. Put it in my pussy or my ass.... Fuck me, Bracken!!!”

Even in his wildest dreams, he would never have imagined hearing that, Captain Beckett begging for sex with him. He undoes her wrists, turns her over in front of him, unhooks the top, removes it, she finds herself with her breasts in the air. He begins to lick the nipple while caressing and pinching the second, her nipples rise immediately.  
She likes it "Mmmmmm!" 

He pulls down his pants, his tail, half bandaged, is already a beautiful piece.  
"Is this enough for you? Suck me, bitch!"

She takes the swollen cock, licks it, then gently grabs the balls in her hand and swallows the tail.   
Kate sucks hard on the ex-senator and pushes his cock down her throat by stroking the purse.  
She sits on her back, without taking off her skirt, her legs spread out, staring at him in the eyes.  
"So what are you waiting for? Come fuck me!!!” 

Bracken comes to place himself between her legs, he lies down on top of her and slams into her violently. He undertakes to file it with force at a fast and very regular pace. He accompanies every kidney stroke with a ramble, looking straight in her eyes. 

"You like my dick, you dirty whore?"

"Yesssss! I like cock! Yesssss, I'm your whore!" Her pussy is soaking wet, Kate soon has to have a first orgasm "Fuck me harder! Shoot my pussy! Louder, goddamn it! Oh yesssss!!!!"

Bracken files it again with even more force and then he flips it round without hesitation to get it on its hands and knees again. Taking her by the hips, he fucks her again at the same rhythm but with even more violence. After a few minutes, feeling like coming, “I want to come in your bitch mouth!" 

Closely she kneels down at the foot of the bed and opens her mouth wide, pulling out her tongue. He gets up and jerks off in front of her. He presses his dick on the tongue and then, in a powerful stream, sends his sperm into the mouth wide open.

"Swallow and clean my dick!"

Kate obeys, she swallows and then reopens her mouth, completely empty, she swallowed until the last drop. She licks the tail, picks up the last of the sperm fillets, passes her tongue over her lips and swallows again. Kate is totally under the influence of coke, her brain is disconnected from reality, "I hope you're going to rebound fast because I need more than that!”

The other prisoners heard "Come with us, whore! We're gonna blow you up!"

Bracken smiled with a smile on his face and said in her ear, "Oh don't worry about it!“.

Just while he's drinking a glass of water to get back, and he's throwing "Get me a hard-on again!"

She takes his softened cock in her mouth, it doesn't require much effort, and Bracken starts to bandage very quickly, 

“This time I’ll take you by the ass”

"Yes, fuck my ass! I love having a big dick up my ass!"

Kate grabs the grids with both hands and curves upwards, with her legs spread apart.  
She looks at the other prisoners, facing her, waiting for penetration, she passes her tongue over her lips to tease them. Bracken admires for a moment the ass so offered and then he puts it on at once. She screams of surprise, then very quickly of pleasure.  
The others prisoners encourage him, "Go ahead! Make her yell, motherfucker! Blow her ass!"

For a few intense minutes, Bracken makes fast and very violent comings and goings in Kate's ass, which, the breasts crushed against the bars, on fire, screams with pleasure. 

He has his eyes fixed on his cock which enters and exits the little hole, he grunts with pleasure.   
Kate yells louder and louder "Ahhhhh yes! Fuck my ass deeper, deeper, faster!”

He obeys and takes it even more violently. His belly's crashing on her ass.  
"Bitch, you like my dick up your ass, huh?"

"Yes! Yesssss! Again! Agaaaain! Louder, goddamn it! Break my ass!"

He becomes more violent, she screams and shakes her head in all directions.  
“Yeah, just like that! All the way down! Deep down, I love it! It's fucking gooood!"  
She's sweaty and takes incredible pleasure in being fucked like that. Bracken can't take it anymore, he releases his jeez in her ass.

"Well! What a bitch! ", said Bracken breathless.

Kate has a lustful glow in her eyes and smiles.   
She stares at the men in front of her, she still hasn't come down, as her orgasm was so intense, she shouts to tease them. 

“Next time it will be your turn to fuck me! All of you!"

The two hours of fucking went by very quickly, Vaughn and the guard are back, "So, Will, how'd it go?"

"Fucking Eric, what did you do to her? She's a real nympho! Bring her back whenever you want, we'll have her fucked by the others...! »

"We'll see Will, she's not that far away! Just in Malibu, at Simmons's!" Vaughn gully.

"Come on, Kate, let's go home!" he gives her the raincoat.

They get to the car, Kate sits on the passenger side, the guard approaches." Suck him!" Vaughn tells her.  
Always under the influence of drugs "Yes!! But only if you're fucking my ass at the same time! ", the guard, stunned, unzipped his fly "Who's that bitch? »…

She slept all the way back, Vaughn wakes her up at Simmons' house.  
One of his guys is there to greet them, "Take her back to her cell, I'll pick her up at noon!" Vaughn's leaving the house.

The next morning at 8:30 a. m., Nick gathered all the men at North America Security headquarters in LA, about 20 people are present in the meeting room, all of them ex-military, Seals or commandos; all of them have been deployed in combat zones in the past. Nick introduces the guys from LA, Zach does the same with his Miami team arriving the day before.   
When Matt announces Rick "Commander Richard Rodgers!" there is a whisper in the audience.  
They take stock of what they were able to collect in bars last night, it seems that a new drug distribution network is being set up but it relies on local big dealers. Nobody seems to know the head of this organization, let alone where to find him.

Rick's phone rings, he looks at the caller's identity "Ryan"   
He leaves for the conversation in isolation. "Castle? It's Ryan! Where the hell are you? I couldn't get you on the phone yesterday! Where's Martha and Alexis, I went to the loft, nobody!" He’s letting go of a worried voice.

"It's okay, Ryan, calm down! I've made them safe, they're in the Hamptons and I've got some people watching over them!" 

"Rick, I'm going to go too!"

"No Kevin, you have your family. Take care of Esposito's funeral, do the right thing, I'll take care of everything financially!  
I was in LA late last night, we're trying to locate Simmons!"

"Castle, I couldn't get anything new except that Bracken was transferred to California, he's been at the Lompoc Correctional Center for three days!"

"Fuck, not even in a penitentiary! That bastard is always protected...!"

"And Castle...! Gates wants you to call her!"

"No way! I don't want anything to do with the NYPD anymore!"

"Rick, call her, she's on your side!"

"We'll see! Ryan, I'm going back! Bye!" Rick's coming into the conference room.

In his absence, the plan for the day was established the guys from LA are looking for Simmons if necessary by interviewing one of his new dealers, those from Miami are preparing the equipment, everything must be operational immediately if necessary.  
Rick turns to Nick, "Can I have a car?"

"Of course, Commander! But why..."

Rick's "Bracken just arrived in Lompoc, I'm going to pay him a visit." 

"We're coming with you!" launch Matt and Zack.

"I'd rather go alone, I have a better chance of getting him to talk!"

"Commander, he's got three hours on the road, take mine!" Nick throws him the keys of his Mercedes coupe.

Rick finished the meeting "See you here at 6:00 pm!” he leaves the building, settles in the car and takes the same path as Kate the day before.

 

At Simmons

 

Eric Vaughn has just arrived, it's almost noon, he must have lunch with Vulcan and then return to Washington DC with his Learjet.   
He'll take Kate with him.

He goes up to meet Vulcan in his office and they both settle the last details of their operation then Vaughn tells him about the evening before.  
"I gave her a little coke, just to check up on you!   
This is amazing! She becomes fully lit!   
All she wants is to get fucked! I thought she was going to kill Bracken, 2 hours of non-stop sex the poor guy at his age!!!  
When she left, she wanted me to fuck her ass while she was sucking on the guard..."

"Sir, it's nothing, you would have seen her with the bikers!! About twenty, they took her from everywhere, at 2, at 3, several times and she asked to be fucked again!!  
He's calling one of his guys, "Get the whore here! »

Kate hears the door opening, for once she is dressed, very sexy but dressed a beige dress, the front cut out on the sides, bare back but the top shows nothing.  
The bottom is more revealing, on its left thigh a slit of about eight inches goes up to the top of the buttocks, five chains hold the two pieces of fabric.   
As usual, no underwear, bra or thong and a pair of Louboutins with five-inch heels.  
She is taken to the dining room where Vaughn and Simmons are already at the table.

Vaughn welcomes him "Kate!! Beautiful as always! Come to join us!"   
She waits for the rest, surprisingly she is there simply to eat not to get fucked.  
At the end of the meal, Simmons watches Vaughn "Too bad you're in a hurry, I would have fucked her ass for the last time: I'll miss the slut!   
You sure you don't want to stay with me?"  
They both burst out laughing.  
Vaughn gets up, "Come on, Kate, we have a plane to catch:"

 

In Lompoc

 

Rick arrived at the entrance to the prison complex at noon, too late for a visit, it took him 14 hours to finally get in.   
He had to go through the director, who fortunately is a fan, to get a visitor's permit.  
He is brought directly to the Bracken cell by the guard of the previous evening who mumbles "He receives visits this one! Yesterday night a whore, today a celeb author!”

They enter the lobby, Rick must stay outside the cell. Bracken taunt him as soon as he arrives "Mr. Castle! Decidedly you can't do without me anymore!"

Rick goes to talk, but he cuts him off. "If it's for your wife, you're a day late, she was here last night!"

The guard listens to the conversation that seems completely surreal to him, the whore that was there yesterday, who tried to get ass fucked by sucking him, is Castle's wife?

In front of Rick's incredulous gaze, Bracken adds, "I fucked her for two hours, her pussy, her ass... That's quite a piece of meat, your wife, writer boy!"

Rick bubbles with rage but remains silent

"You don't believe me? You think I'm bluffing? Let's talk you about the butterfly tattooed on her groin..."

Rick jumps to the bars but Bracken has backed out of range. "A hellish ass! And she's been enjoying when I fucked her ass...!" He burst out laughing "Guard! The visit is over!"

"Bracken! You're a dead man! I'll kill you with my own bare hands!"

Rick's leaving Lompoc in every state of his life. He's relieved, Kate is alive and well in LA but those bastards must have drugged her!!   
They're using her as a whore! That was Bracken, but what else did she have to endure? He can't even imagine it.  
Barely in the car he calls Nick "Get ready tomorrow morning, we're getting Bracken out of Lompoc!" and he's on his way back to LA.

 

Kate is twenty five thousand feet above sea level in Eric Vaughn's private plane.

He calls the girl who acts as hostess or assistant "Ingrid! Take Miss Heat to the bathroom, cut her hair short enough and dye her blonde!"  
"Miss Heat? Like..."said the hostess as she walked away.

"Yes, Nicole Heat! As in Richard Castle's novels, a good coincidence!!  
To believe that he was inspired by her, Ingrid...! » Vaughn smiled as he turned to Kate and waved to follow her.

Thirty minutes later, Kate comes back with her new hair a short, squared cut at the neck, the fringe on her right side and, above all, a blonde shade.  
She also has blue contact lenses.

She is dressed in a tight black dress, sexy but not too much. Fabric on the front and lace on the straps and back. The cleavage at the back is V-shaped, on the front, it is very wise. For the bottom, the fabric covers the belly and buttocks and descends just below her ass, the rest is covered with fishnet, revealing her thighs and hips to the sides.   
And finally, strappy shoes with four-inch heels.

Vaughn appreciates her change of look, "Ah Nikki! Wowww...!!! » watching her sit facing him.

"Give me your ankle" Kate stretches out her leg, Vaughn opens the small padlock and takes off the explosive bracelet. She sighs. 

"Don't delude yourself, Nikki!” out of a little jewelry box, he takes out a gold necklace.  
"I'm more civilized than Simmons, that's all!"   
He shows her his iPhone, "It has the same functions, but better if you go more than 100 yards away, boom!   
You see these small electrodes, they allow to send electrical impulses, as for a training. It'll help if I have to motivate you!" he gets up, passes the necklace around her neck and closes it with the little padlock.

He presses the screen, she screams, more surprise than pain, she felt a slight discharge.  
“This is the minimum, there are 20 levels of intensity! It's up to you to see if you want to test them!"  
Two hours later the plane landed at Ronald Reagan Airport.   
A limousine comes to park at the foot of the footbridge, Vaughn and Kate rush into it.   
Driver's on his way to Georgetown mansion.

 

Rick has just arrived at the North America Security car park and has been thinking about it for the entire trip.   
He thinks he has a plan that makes sense.  
His ex-soldiers are waiting for him in the meeting room, seeing his face, nobody dares to ask how the interview with Bracken went.  
Rick understood, he broke the silence "I'm going to kill him! He's gonna give me what I need first and then he's gonna pay for what he did!"

Nick launches "Commander! I got a van that'll do the trick. Ideal to pass through incognito, with 2 seats in the front, 2 benches facing each other and tinted windows in the back!"

"It's okay, I trust you!"

"Commander, how do we go into the complex and get Bracken back smoothly?" this time it's Matt." In principle, for this category of prisoner, it's the DA who moves!"

"I'm going to send an e-mail to the director after he leaves, around 8:00 p. m., I'm going to sign it from the Attorney General's office in DC, I still have some from Kate when she was working there.  
He's enough important to bring Bracken to him!  
We'll arrive from 8:00 a.m., impossible for him to check eventually.  
Nick, could you get Marshall's fake IDs?"

"Here they are, Commander! ", he hands her three cards with their photos.

"All right, I don't see them controlling very much. You'll give me one mile first, with my visit today someone might recognize me.  
Get some rest, everyone here tomorrow morning 4:30, start 5:00 "Rick is getting away.

"But Commander, where are you going?"

"Send the mail from the Four Seasons! I know a guy, Maurice. I'll sleep over there..."

 

The next morning, Vaughn brings Kate with him, she dresses in perfect business woman, tailor and skirt but still no underwear.  
They reach the fifteenth and last floor by a private elevator.   
They are greeted by her personal assistant, a beautiful and tall brunette "Sir, Miss Heat's office is ready! Just like you asked!"

Vaughn pushes a double door and brings her into his study, huge, about 50 m2, a meeting table on the left, opposite a large office and a smaller one nearby, on the right.  
Except in front of them, all the walls are glasses.

"Nikki, come and sit down!” he guides her to the right.  
Arriving at the office, Kate shouts "This is a joke! You don't think I'm gonna sit on it!" a large ten-inch black dildo is strapped to the chair.

"Take your skirt off and sit down! .... Immediately!   
Thank me instead that I'm not asking you to put it in your ass!  
You should hurry up, my first date's coming soon!"

A little electric shock... she's obeying, she's starting to get it into her pussy.  
Just a moment later, his assistant knocked on the door, she appeared and brought in two men.   
Kate impales herself with one blow and moves the chair to hide her bare legs. 

Vaughn presents her "Nicole, my new personal assistant!"  
She nods her head without moving or speaking, the breath still cut by the brutal penetration.  
They talk business, she listens with a distracted ear when suddenly the dildo starts to vibrate slowly. Vaughn looks at her with a smile.  
It lasts two or three minutes and then stops.  
Five minutes of respite and the vibration resumes but at a higher speed. Thankfully it’s silent, but it is starting to have an effect on her.  
If this continues, she'll come in front of the three men.

 

In Lompoc, one mile before the prison complex, Rick got off the van, which is now stopped in front of the entrance gate.  
Nick shows his engagement letter and card to the guard who opens quickly.  
They are guided to the Bracken cell building.  
Matt and Zack get out of the vehicle and follow the guard inside where Bracken was notified of their arrival.  
He doesn't suspect anything, "So I hear the Attorney General wants to see me?"

"Yes Senator! ... Sorry, but this is the procedure!" Matt pulls out a pair of handcuffs.  
Bracken is stretching his wrists.  
They go back to the van, Matt rides in the back with Bracken and cuffs him in the chair.  
They leave the enclosure without any problem and stop shortly afterwards the rear door opens. 

"Bracken! We'll meet again, asshole! ».


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
>  If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
>  The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
>  And always thanks to PentoPaperWriter

In Washington DC

 

Eric Vaughn's first appointment ends, he accompanies his two interlocutors.  
Kate finally got a break, when he stopped the vibrations.  
As soon as the door closes, she gets up to remove the dildo out of her pussy, he stops her immediately.  
"Where are you going? Sit still!"  
Despite everything, she continues her movement, an electric shock leaves her frozen.  
"I told you to sit down!!"She obeys and impales herself on the dildo again. 

Three other interviews follow each other, he plays with the vibrations all the time, despite her, her body reacts to the stimulation of her pussy, she is about to come several times.  
At the end of the last one, he turns to her.  
"Come here, Nikki! If I had more time, I'd fuck you now! ».  
She can finally get up, a moan comes out of her lips when the dildo comes out of her pussy which remains open, distended.   
"Come here and lean over the desk," she takes a few steps, then lies flat on her stomach.  
Vaughn puts two fingers in her pussy, she's soaked, she lets go a sigh.  
"You liked the game, didn't you?! You are dripping..."  
He gets up, undoes his fly, pulls out his already bandaged tail, and puts it in her pussy.  
He penetrates it slowly, but over its entire length, despite it, a deep groaning escapes from her lips   
"Mmmmmm!"  
Then just as suddenly, he withdraws from her, takes her by the hair and relieves her.

"But for now, I want you under the desk!”  
He forces her to kneel, he sits down, placing her in position as he rolls his chair forward.  
His cock, still bandaged, is almost in her face when he tells her  
"Suck me, slut!"   
She opens her mouth and moves forward until her lips meet the glans.  
She tastes her own juice mixed with the first drops of semen when she takes the cock to her mouth.  
Her hand moves towards her pussy, she is excited and amazed.  
"Either I go completely insane, or the effects of the coke last with the multiple close-ups!" she thought to herself.

"Bring the team in! » barks Vaughn in the intercom.  
He's holding a meeting while Kate's under the desk sucking his dick!  
She wonders if they know she's here.  
This excites her even more, she reaches out her hand to grab his balls while she licks his tail all the way down, she takes it even deeper into her mouth and pumps his big cock like a madwoman.

Kate hears the door open and people come into the room.  
He tells them all to sit down, chairs move, noises and voices approach.  
As the desk reaches the floor, they can't see her, but anyway, she only wants to suck his dick.  
As he promised her in Los Angeles, he uses her as his personal whore, she is humiliated, for the moment defeated, but still alive.

The meeting is short, it lasts only about fifteen minutes, Vaughn gives his instructions, he explains exactly to everyone the work to be done and then he releases the group.   
"Lisa, please stay a few minutes!" he says as the others leave the room.  
The secretary goes back to her boss, outside him.  
"Lisa, do you know where our new team member is now?"   
"Yes, sir, under the desk sucking your dick!" she replies.  
He moves the chair back and Kate appears as she moves to keep the sex in her mouth.   
"Lisa, lift up your skirt and lie on the desk!" 

The secretary lies and waits  
Kate can see that she's not wearing panties either, but a black lace garter belt with black stockings on it.  
"Lick it!"  
Kate gets up and walks up to Lisa's shaved pussy.   
Vaughn moves to the side to put his cock at the entrance of his secretary's pussy.   
"Keep licking her!"  
He steps forward and Kate sees him sink deep.   
"Oh, yeah!"   
Lisa moans as he starts pumping his cock into her over and over again.  
Then he withdraws and turns to Kate,  
"Blow me!" 

He watches her take the cock in her mouth and taste Lisa's juice.   
Her mouth dives frantically over him until he retires again to return to Lisa's pussy.  
He plows it deeply, clinging to her hips.  
Kate watches her move her hips to accompany every push Vaughn offers to reach her orgasm.   
"Oh, yeah, fuck me! Yesssss!   
Vaughn withdraws again 

"Open your mouth! »,  
Kate takes his dick and very quickly feels his hot sperm in her throat.   
"Oh fuck, take that!!!! Swallow slut! 

He holds her head while Kate swallows his seed.  
The assistant adjusts and gets ready to leave the office.   
"Lisa, get Ray up here!"  
Turning to Kate, "I love seeing your ass but get dressed! ».

A few minutes later, the driver appears at the door  
"You need me, sir?"  
"Ray, you're taking Miss Heat back to Georgetown! ", and giving him the remote "Put it in the trunk of the entrance!"   
The driver leaves the office, Kate follows him with mixed feelings: relieved because she expected worse and frustrated because she was excited all morning without having had an orgasm.

 

At Lompoc

 

Bracken fades at the sight of Rick getting into the car.  
"Surprised to see me so soon Bracken?"  
The deposed senator pulls desperately on his ties, a masterful slap of Rick calms him "Hold still! ».  
Van's restarting, heading for LA.  
Bracken is worried, "Where's the District Attorney?"  
Everyone starts laughing, "Bring me back...!"  
A second slap goes "Shut up! We're gonna have our little talk again, you son of a bitch!" Rick replies, but after a few miles he can't stand still, "Nick, stop in a quiet corner, I'll question him!  
It's one of the few times he doesn't agree with his former superior, he dares to stand up to him, "Commander, maybe it's better to stick to the plan!"   
Matt says, "Nick is right, Commander! It's safer!"  
Finally, Zack starts, too, "Less than two hours to go, Commander!"

Bracken finally talks, "What the hell? Commander of what?"  
Matt says, "I thought you two knew each other?"  
Rick turns to Matt smiling though, "Actually, we were never properly introduced!"  
Matt looks at deposed senator "Bracken, meet Richard Rodgers, Seals Team 1 commander!"   
Bracken, incredulous, looks at Rick and thinks aloud «Richard Rodgers from Seals team 1..... Purple Heart...! " he remembers reading an article, seeing a picture but he didn't recognize Rick Castle the novelist, how could he suspect.....  
And he blames himself for not doing more research on himself, saying that he always thought he was having fun playing cop when he is a hero of the Gulf War.  
Suddenly he realizes the reality of his situation....

The rest of the ride is quiet. Two hours later, they arrive in front of a hangar, Nick, by remote control, opens the electric curtain and the van stops inside.  
Everyone leaves except Bracken, still handcuffed to the front seat.  
Rick looks around and points to a table, "We'll put him there for questioning! ", Matt goes back to the van, the other two get the equipment.

Matt quickly returns, pushing Bracken in front of him who tries to talk "What do you want from me? What..."  
"Shut up, asshole! ", Rick turns to him with a gun in one hand and an electric shocker in the other." Take off your clothes and lie down on the table!"  
"I don't know where your wife is!" A gunshot and the bullet smashing the floor next to his ankle answer him.

Bracken jumps and obeys, he starts to unbutton his shirt and then his shoes and pants, finding himself in his underwear.  
"I said, naked! " Bracken finishes undressing and lies on his back on the table where Zack and Matt tie him up.  
Rick approaches, "We're going to pick up where we left off yesterday! You were telling me about a butterfly..." a scream rang, Rick just sent an electric shock on Bracken's testicles.  
"That's just for fun, now the serious stuff!"

Bracken out of breath, look at Rick, "I don't know, I swear I don't know!!"  
"Block his head!» Rick takes a cloth, places it on Bracken's face, then grabs a bucket of water and starts pouring it over it.  
Bracken suffocates, he feels like he's drowning.  
The torture lasts thirty or forty seconds then Rick removes the rag, "Where is she? ».  
Without waiting for the answer, he repeats the operation.  
When he takes the fabric off Bracken again, shouting, trying to catch his breath "Simmons'! Simmons'...!"  
"Where's Simmons?"  
As Rick reaches out to hand him the «Malibu, Malibu! I don't know where exactly but he lives in Malibu! ", and Bracken burst into tears.   
"I should cut them off!!!" Rick drops another discharge on the testicles, this time Bracken faints.

So, he turns to his three friends, "Nick, can we keep him somewhere cool or get rid of him right away?"  
Matt says, "Commander, you're not going to..."  
"Matt, we leave him somewhere and call the cops. I know an LAPD detective. He's a convict on the run after all!"  
"We'll keep him, he could still serve us!" I'm calling friends! ", Nick walks away to make his phone call.  
Rick thinks aloud "Malibu.... recently purchased property... big enough to be quiet..... easier if it's out of town..."  
Nick comes back and hears him, "Commander! We worked for a real estate boss, we're coming to see him.  
Matt, Zach, some friends are coming to pick up Bracken and we'll meet at the club in three hours.

Rick and Nick leave the hangar, shortly after, Nick parks the car in front of "Sotheby's" agency in Malibu. He walks inside, greets the employees and heads directly to the manager's office, Rick follows him.  
John Miller welcomes them "Nick, Mr. Castle, what can I do for you?"

"We are looking for a property sold recently, say in the last three months, in Malibu. The new owner is Vulcan Simmons, a New York trafficker but he certainly bought it with a name loan or a company.  
She must be big enough or isolated enough to be able to be quiet!"

"I'll see what I can find here and with the two or three agencies that specialize in this type of product. I'll call you tonight!"

Rick stands up, "Thank you very much! I appreciate it, if there's anything I can do..."  
John cuts him short, "Mr. Castle, when this story is over, maybe come see me as a client...!"

"That's a promise, Mr. Miller!" Rick shakes his hand and leaves the office, Nick greets "John....! »

 

In Washington DC

 

Vaughn is still suspicious of Kate Beckett, she seems broken but she's still a NYPD captain. When she's chipped, he'll have her completely at his mercy.  
For lunch with the Colombian cartel boss, he prefers to send her home.  
At noon sharp, Lisa, his assistant, knocks at the office door, "Sir, your appointment just arrived!” She opens the door, Ramon Martinez, el Diablo, Pablo Escobar's successor, enters the office accompanied by two bodyguards.

Not very tall, bald, belly-bellied, beard and moustache well cut, he is impressive despite everything. His gaze is that of a dangerous man.  
Vaughn, rises to welcome him, "Mr. Martinez, it's an honor to finally meet you!"  
"For me too, Mr. Vaughn! And please call me Ramon..."  
"So, it's Eric, Ramon!"  
El Diablo turns to his men, "Wait in the hall! ", they follow Lisa and leave the room.

Vaughn and Martinez sit at the table to deal with their business.  
After 15 minutes, Lisa reappears, bringing in meals.  
The meeting lasts another hour, they work out all the details of the operation, finally Vaughn calls his assistant, "Lisa, take care of my friend Ramon! " She gets down on her knees and goes under the table.  
The blowjob lasts about ten minutes, Ramon adjusts and gets up to leave the office, "So Eric, I'm waiting for you tomorrow night in Cartagena, on my boat, we'll associate business and pleasure!"  
"See you tomorrow, Ramon! I'll bring my personal assistant!"  
The Colombian is leaving.

 

In Los Angeles

 

Nick and Rick joined the company headquarters where Matt and Zach were waiting for them.  
Rick asks Matt, "Bracken?"  
"He'll be in charge for a few days...until we finds your wife, commander!"

Little by little, Nick's men arrive, they give their latest advances, some have been able to trace a dealer working for a partner of Simmons, they bought him coke in sufficient quantity to leave them his coordinates.   
For lack of better, it is already a beginning, Rick thinks aloud: "I could buy a big quantity on condition of meeting his boss directly... We pick him up and we question him.... but his disappearance risks to alert the network...".

At that moment Nick's phone rings, it's John Miller. Nick puts the conversation on speaker "Four sales fit the profile, two properties were marketed by my agency, one by Christie's and one by Luxury Estate!"  
John gives the addresses, Rick immediately does some research and starts posting the first one on Google earth.  
They review the other three, trying to determine which one might be the right one, difficult to storm one of them without certainty.

Rick finally slices, "We're going to split the spot, 4 teams of 6!" turning to his three friends, "Each of you will take 5 guys, and as many with me. I want everyone armed to the maximum, we're going out for spotting but we must be able to intervene in case of emergency? Matt, Nick Zach and I are trying to find the property, you guys stay on each other's backs and you intervene only when necessary!  
Is that okay? So, everybody here at 20:00 hours!"

The guys leave the room, Rick and his three friends end the meeting by each giving themselves a property.  
At 8 pm, everyone is back, each team goes to the property assigned to them.  
Once the reconnaissance begins, the three villas of Rick, Nick and Zach are definitively discarded. Matt seems to have had better luck, "Commander, there's a lot of activity, a dozen men but no sign of Simmons, I'll go inside and see the little building in the back."

Matt takes his pistol and screws a silencer to the end of the barrel then he jumps the fence wall.  
With his weapon in his hand, he slowly moves forward to the front door of the old stable, carefully opens it and slips inside.  
He starts inspecting the first boxes, when a voice sounds from the back of the building, "So Simmons, not dead yet? Richard hasn't found you yet? ».  
Matt recognizes this voice, although he hasn't heard it in years, since the Gulf War and his hospitalization, Jackson Hunt, Commander's father!  
Matt accelerates the step and arrives in front of the box, Hunt, chained to the wall, looks at the door and he is surprised to see him appear "Jesus Christ! Matt! What the hell are you doing here?"  
Once the surprise is over, Hunt reacts, "Where's Richard?"  
"He's on another target! I'll warn him!"  
He points his gun at the lock on Hunt's chain.  
"Wait, when will you all be here?"  
"About an hour!"  
"Then it's not a good idea! You have to keep the surprise effect, don't set me free!  
Call Richard!"  
Matt dials the number, Rick answers immediately, "Commander, this is the right property, I found your father!" He's giving Jackson the phone.  
"Where is she?"  
"Hey son, you gotta hurry, I'm afraid he's changing Kate's hideout... Until yesterday, she was held in the basement, but I heard he wanted to send her to DC!"  
"I'm bringing everyone together, I'm already on my way. Tell Matt to stay with you!   
Simmons?"  
"He's here. He's briefing his boys!"

Rick calls the others and sets up the attack over the phone.  
"Nick and Zach with me to join Matt in the stable, your guys at the entrance with the rocket launcher, my team and Matt's team at the back of the house to cut off any retreat.  
On my mark, you blow the gate and throw a rocket into the front door! No prisoners, but I need Simmons alive!"  
Forty-five minutes later, all the men are in place.  
All three have entered the stable, meanwhile Matt has released Hunt who greets his son with a hug and slips into his ear, "Richard, I need to talk to you!"  
Rick realized it's very important but "It'll wait..."  
"Richard...! »  
Rick brutally answers, "I said later!"  
The three ex seals are surprised at the surrealist exchange.  
"Okay but promise to let me question Simmons!" And alone!!!"  
Rick suspects something must have happened, something serious...  
All five of them leave the stable and will position themselves on either side of the entrance.  
Rick gives the top the gate jumps and he sees the firing of the rocket that explodes the door.

They are the first to enter, Rick and Hunt go towards the basement, the others, joined by their men take the floor by assault.  
The surprise is total for the traffickers, totally disorganized, they try to defend themselves but they are not of size to confront elite former soldiers. They are irretrievably slaughtered.  
Simmons and three of his men tried to escape through the back, two were shot down on the balcony, the third as he touched the ground.  
Simmons sees the guns pointed at him, their red dots on his chest or head, he is surrounded, he has no chance to escape, he raises his arms.  
"Get down on your stomach!"  
Vulcan obeys, he is immediately handcuffed.

Rick hears in the earpiece, "Commander, we got him!" the moment he arrives at the cell where Kate was held, desperately empty, "Fucking Simmons!!!! ».  
They go back up into the hall that's quiet again, the shooting is over.  
No casualties in his men, just four or five minor injuries. The guys are pushing Simmons inside.  
"There he is, Commander!"  
Vulcan's eyes meet Rick "Castle???"  
Rick doesn't have time to answer him, Hunt just knocked the dealer out with a rifle butt to the head.  
"Guys, get back to headquarters. Nick, you go with them and you find doctors...", then turning to Zach and Matt, "We'll take him"   
Before they leave, they destroy the video system.  
Rick's van, with Vulcan in the back, handcuffed, drives to the hangar where they interviewed Bracken the day before.

Still unconscious, Simmons is stripped and tied to the table.  
A bucket of water makes him come to.   
Rick grabs her by the throat, "Where is she?"  
Simmons laughs, "Who did you lose? Your whore of a wife?..."  
A beautiful right to the chin knocked him out again.  
"Richard, I have your promise..."  
"But Father..."  
"Trust me, son! Let me, he'll talk..."  
As he enters an office with Matt and Zach, he sees Hunt slapping Simmons awake, then taking his automatic and putting a bullet in the barrel.

From the office, they hear a gunshot, Simmons screams, a little silence and then two more shots.  
Another silence, then inhuman screams and a last shot.  
Moments later, Jackson opens the door, he is wiping a bloody knife with a cloth.  
"Kate's in DC with Eric Vaughn!"  
"Vaughn???" Rick asks surprised.  
"Vaughn is Locksat!!"  
"Fucking son of a bitch...! " he would never have imagined this.  
They go back into the hangar and see Simmons' body, blood everywhere, a real butcher shop.  
Jackson turns to his son "He had to talk but I had a score to settle with him first...!"

 

In Washington DC

 

The next day Vaughn comes to Kate's room,   
"I'm here to help you pack, this afternoon we're going to Colombia for two days!"  
He goes to a closet, searches it for several outfits,   
"Here, this one's for the plane! »,  
He handed her a short red dress, which would be wise if the two pieces of cloth in front and behind were not held together only by straps.  
"We'll take this one for the night on the boat, this one for the flight home and these two!" No need to take panties, you can't wear them with these dresses and anyway, you won't need them. Finish getting ready, I'll pick you up in an hour!"  
Vaughn stuffs the clothes in a travel bag and leaves her alone in the room. 

He comes back an hour later, Kate is ready, the dress the mold like a glove, she highlights the curve of her ass accentuated by the five-inch heels.  
Vaughn takes the bag,   
"Come on, Nikki, let's go, Ray's waiting for us! »,   
Seeing them coming, the driver opens the back door of the car. They rush into it, the vehicle starts, direction Ronald Reagan Airport and the private plane of Vaughn.  
The four-hour flight was quiet for Kate, Vaughn spent most of the trip on the phone.  
The aircraft landed safely on the runway at Cartagena Airport, Colombia.  
When Vaughn gets off the plane, he holds her by the arm,   
"I don't want any trouble during these two days, so...!" »,  
He takes out of his jacket pocket a small bag and a straw.  
Kate understood, without a word, she grabs the straw, places it in her right nostril and inhales the coke directly. She's doing it again with the left.   
She starts to get addicted, the effects are faster, last longer, three or four hours and are even more devastating on her brain, she wants to jump on anything that carries a tail, preferably big.

They come down the small footbridge just as a limousine with smoked windows comes to a standstill.  
The door opens and Ramon Martinez comes out. El Diablo came in person to greet them,  
"Welcome to my country, Eric!" and shamelessly ogles Kate from head to toe, "Who is this lovely person?"   
"My personal assistant, Miss Nicole Heat, Nikki to my friends! Nikki, meet Ramon Martinez!"  
"Welcome to you too, Miss Heat! I'll call you Nikki because I hope we get intimate soon!" Ramon said kissing Kate's hand.  
At these words, despite the heat, an icy shiver runs down Kate's back.  
They get in the car, Vaughn and Martinez move in side by side, Kate in front of them.  
Ramon can't look away from Kate, he looks at her like she’s naked.   
"Eric, your assistant is really beautiful! ».  
Kate apprehends the rest but the coke already starts to take effect on her body.  
Ramon's physique, small, belly full, hairy, pushes her away but she knows that sooner or later, she will beg him to fuck her.

They go directly to the marina to board the El Diablo boat, a large white and grey yacht, three decks, about 200 feet long and about 30 feet wide.  
The captain waits for them at the foot of the bridge, they get out of the limousine and get on board.   
Ramon asks him "Maria is here?"  
"Yes señor, she's in her cabin!"  
"So, let's cast off!"

They enter the living room, the interior is luxurious, white onyx, exotic marbles, semi-precious stones and silk fabrics.  
Vaughn, although a billionaire, is admiring "Wow, Ramon! Extraordinary!"  
"A suite, 5 luxury cabins plus two for the crew, cruising speed of 18 knots, a heliport on the sun deck, six sailors in addition to the captain you've already met.  
I'll show you around, but first I'll show you to your cabin..."  
As the boat leaves the dock, the two men descend a staircase, Kate follows them, she is now totally under the effect of the coke and she begins to feel moisture in her naked pussy under the dress.  
After dropping their belongings in the cabin, the three of them returned to the saloon on the upper deck.

"Nikki, while we're talking business, go tan on deck!" Vaughn says.  
"But I don't have a bikini."  
"You don't need it!"  
Kate goes out and sits on a deck chair at the front of the boat, just in front of the cockpit.  
She pulls the dress over her head and lies on her stomach.  
The whole crew has a plunging view of her ass.  
She turns her head slightly to look at them over her shoulder, while doing so, slightly spreads her legs to maintain her balance.   
Kate then feels everyone watching her pussy, she opens her legs more widely to allow them a better view.

She is excited by her own behaviour, she knows they are there, looking at her, she can see them moving behind the tinted windows.  
She puts her hand under her belly and starts touching herself, playing with her clitoris.  
To have a better access, she raises her ass by leaning slightly on her knees.  
She still spreads her legs a little, she's sure they must see her hand, she gets wet.  
She gets more and more excited, finally turns on her back.

She puts her arms along her body, the fresh breeze caresses her body, stretches her nipples, but very quickly her hand returns to her pussy and clitoris.  
She drops her legs on the sides of the chair, her pussy is open, in plain sight.  
Her hand goes up to her breasts, she plays with her nipples, rolls them between her fingers and stretches them.  
Then she goes down again between her legs, rubs her pussy, slips two fingers inside, she is soaked.

She can't take it anymore, she has to come.   
She rubs her clitoris and suddenly realizes what she's doing she's sitting with her legs apart, masturbating in front of strangers, thinking only of one thing, wanting only one thing,  
"Sons on a bitch, let one or two come and fuck me!!"!  
Her hand began to move faster on her clitoris, her other one still playing with her nipples.   
She feels a very strong orgasm coming, she adds a third then a fourth finger, fisting herself.  
She speeds up the penetration of her hand and suddenly she explodes.   
"Ahhhhhhhh! Yessssss! It's gooood!" leaving her hand buried in her pussy.  
When her orgasm subsides, she takes out her hand, her juice flows under her. 

In the cockpit, nobody missed the show; the captain let go out loud, "Fuck, she likes that, what a whore!!!!!" and then we're like, "All right guys, let's get back to cruising speed, 15 minutes and anchor in the Gulf of Darien!"  
Kate who remained on the chaise longue, fell asleep the legs always in the same position, she will tan, her pussy too.  
That's how Vaughn and Martinez find her, half an hour later when they come to pick her up to get ready for the evening.  
"Eric, your assistant is still a piece of ass!"  
"Oh yes and believe me, you haven't seen anything yet, Ramon..."  
Vaughn wakes Kate, they go back to their cabin and Martinez goes to the cockpit to see the captain.

Dinner is served on the aft terrace of the main deck, Ramon and the captain are already there when Vaughn and Kate arrive.  
She is dressed in a long, white dress, all the top is transparent lace that hides absolutely nothing from her chest.   
The back is naked.  
On her right side, a slit goes up higher than her hip, revealing her thigh and a large part of her buttock.  
At her feet, a pair of Louboutins raises her ass and accentuates its swing.  
Before leaving the cabin, Vaughn gave her coke again, she is already feeling the effects.  
The two men detail it, El Diablo has a hard time with it.  
"Let's eat!" he said.  
Captain and Vaughn sit on one side, Martinez and Kate on the other.  
He's settled to her right his eyes don't leave her bare thigh.   
The slit moved when she sat down, practically revealing her pussy.  
She didn't do anything to put it back.  
The captain only has eyes for her breasts.  
The service is performed by Maria who is "dressed" in a leather harness, the bra simple straps surrounding her breasts, panties another strap that passes through her buttocks and pussy.

The meal is over, all four will sit in the small lounge in the corner of the terrace, Vaughn and the captain take an armchair and face each other, Martinez and Kate are on the two seater sofa, he stuck to her, his hand resting on her bare thigh.  
Kate's really excited, she wants him to go further, get under the dress and put a finger or two in her pussy. It's already wet...  
Ramon calls   
"Maria!" Champagne! ».

She arrives with an already empty bottle and puts it in the middle of the coffee table. Nobody, except Ramon, understands.  
She takes her strap off the bottom, gets up on the table and sits down on the bottle.  
Finally, she gets up, the bottle stuck in her pussy.  
Martinez turns to Kate, "And you Nikki, can you do that? »,  
Kate doesn't know what to say.  
She is so excited, her pussy is so wet that the bottle will never hold....  
Suddenly, a slight electric shock on her neck spells out her thoughts, she looks at Vaughn smiling, his hand is in his trouser pocket.  
"I don't know, Ramon, but I'll try!"

She's getting up.   
Accentuating her hip swing, she goes to the dining table, takes an empty bottle of wine and comes back to Ramon.  
She puts the dress on her hips and looks El Diablo in the eyes;  
"With my pussy or with my ass?"  
The Colombian looks at her, incredulous, then smiles, "Your ass, of course! ».  
Kate takes the bottle, puts it in her mouth and sucks like it's a dick.  
She rests it on the edge of the table.   
She positions herself with her back turned to Ramon and begins to lower herself on it.  
Soon her ass comes in contact with the glass, she forces slightly and her hole gives way, she makes penetrate the entire neck, four inches, in a sigh.   
It arrives where the bottle widens, she makes penetrate still an inch or two, distending completely her asshole.  
She gets up, the bottle doesn't move, stays right in.  
The three men are amazed.

Ramon reacts first, he grabs the bottle, pulls it down brutally, it comes out of her ass with a little "plop" and her hole remains a little open.   
"Maria, you will stay with Mr. Vaughn tonight!"   
Turning to the captain, "Get the crew and come to my room! ».  
He walks away pulling Kate by the arm, "You, come with me! ».   
Vaughn smiles and says to himself, "It looks like Captain Beckett's ass is going to be abused! »

They went to his suite on the same deck at the bow of the boat.  
As soon as he arrives, Ramon undresses completely and lies down, his back on the bed, he is already bandaged.   
Despite his weight, he is well mounted, a big cock eight or nine inches long and four or five in circumference.   
"Get naked and get it in your pussy!" He demands.   
Kate unhooks the dress that slips at her feet, she takes off her shoes and gets on the bed.  
She straddles Ramon and descends on his cock which she swallows up with one blow with a murmur of pleasure," Mmmmmm! 

At this moment, the door opens, the captain followed by the six sailors enter.  
Ramon sees them, he holds Kate by the hips on his dick.  
"Ah, there you are! You're all gonna fuck her ass! All six of you! You'll take turns! I'm fucking her pussy!”  
And then addressing the captain, "Come, get your dick sucked, you'll be the first!"

Indeed, the whole crew fucks her, each sailor passes from her mouth to her ass while Ramon pounds her pussy.  
He's got some stamina....  
Then everyone goes straight back from her ass to her mouth to ejaculate, she swallows all the semen, without losing a drop.  
Orgasms follow each other, every double penetration, every new cock in her ass gives her one.  
But that's not enough, she wants more, especially bigger!   
"Put two dicks in my pussy in the same time! And start with the two biggest!!!!"

The six men don't ask, they take her two by two.   
She encourages them.  
"Just like that, yeah! It's okay! It's okay!”  
She's out of control, she sends her ass out to meet their kidneys.  
"Louder fucking!" More! Moooore! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
The captain and Ramon just get sucked off.   
They leave their place to the sailors so that they continue to drop their sperm in her mouth.  
All six came again, but Kate is insatiable, always asking for more!  
"Now, the same with my ass!”

She has double anal penetrations, the captain and Ramon participate this time.  
"Yesssss! Break my ass, I love it!”  
This time, they are more violent, penetrating it as deep as possible, they try to put a third cock but do not succeed!  
Kate comes every time.  
"Fuck, that's good! Go ahead, I'm your whore! Kick my ass! Oh yessssssss!   
They all come back in her mouth, she always swallows everything.  
Kate had her pussy and ass blown up, she swallowed a lot of sperm, finally exhausted, she falls asleep thinking that if she gets out of it, any return to the past will be impossible for her.  
She became addicted to coke and gangbangs....

Very early the next morning, Vaughn is awakened by the ring of his telephone.  
He's surprised by the identity of the caller, Jack Green the deputy chief of the NYPD.  
"Hi Jack! What's going on?"  
"Where are you Eric?"  
"In Colombia, at Martinez's compound, why?"  
"Go home immediately.  
The Malibu property was attacked last night, a real massacre.  
All the guys were killed, I mean everybody. Simmons is nowhere to be found, probably abducted by the assailants.   
Jackson Hunt has been released."  
"Jack, that's impossible, there were a dozen men there."  
"According to the first reports I received, it lasted about ten minutes, a real war!   
When the Malibu PD cops arrived on the scene, they found only corpses and shell casings from assault rifles, even a rocket launcher!  
No doubt, they were attacked by soldiers or ex-soldiers! We have to stop everything for now, just until we find out who it's from. And if Vulcan ever breaks…"

Vaughn leaves the room immediately and finds Martinez.   
He doesn't bother knocking, he enters the Colombian's suite.  
Ramon is already very well awake.  
Kate, on all fours on the bed is making him a deep throat.   
She no longer recognizes herself, she was fucked all night by eight men, and several times each, but she woke up with a furious desire between her thighs.   
The coke shouldn't wear off anymore she's like a bitch in heat.  
She woke Ramon by sucking him, as soon as he opened his eyes, she begged him to fuck her ass...  
Ten days ago, it was in Rick's arms that she woke up in the morning, it feels like an eternity, like in another life.  
"What the fuck Eric... Is here a problem?"  
"Yes Ramon, come!"  
El Diablo gets up with regret, they leave the room, and Vaughn explains the situation.  
"One of my men will take you to the airport by helicopter!"   
They're going back to the room.   
"Nikki get dressed.” Eric leaves immediately.  
"No Ramon, keep the slut, I'll give her to you.”  
Vaughn leaves the room towards the sun deck and the helico, a smile lights up El Diablo's face, "Did you hear Nikki? You're mine now!"  
He comes back to bed with his pants down

"Where did we stop????" 

“What did you want already?????"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
>  If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
>  The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
>  And always th same thanks to PentoPaperWriter for his help

In the Caribbean Sea…

 

Vaughn boarded the helicopter, taking off for the airport.  
He prefers to leave Kate in Colombia with Martinez his instinct tells him that everything has gone wrong since she entered the picture.  
In his business, he has always trusted his instinct, which has not been too bad so far.  
Right now, he can't afford to keep her near him, it's too risky, and she’s still a cop.  
If things get better, he can always get her back later.

The attack on Malibu's property troubles him enormously, it doesn't look like an attack by local dealers, they would have shot and left Vulcan there.  
It's more like the military M.O. for releasing hostages and there were only two, Hunt and Kate.  
He thinks, "Jackson Hunt...Kate Beckett...Oh fuck...what if it was..."   
He takes his phone, "Jack! I just thought of something. Can you locate Richard Castle?"

 

Naked on the bed, Kate doesn't give a damn about Eric Vaughn's hasty departure, she only wants one thing: a big cock.   
Ramon realized very quickly, she is no longer with Vaughn, she is his, he can do what he wants with her as he pleases.   
He lies down next to her, she immediately dives on his cock, she takes him in her mouth again and again, her blowjob is intense for him, but very quickly she wants more.  
"Fuck me Ramon! Fuck, fuuuuuck me or call your men!”

He makes her get on all fours, he puts his cock at the entrance of her pussy soaked by excitement, he takes her by the hips and penetrates her violently, with a single push.  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes! It's so gooood!”   
She enjoys having her cunt slammed hard.  
He fucks her for an hour, after her pussy, her ass, she enjoys everything all over again.   
Kate finally falls asleep, exhausted from her orgasms.

Ramon leaves her in his suite, he has breakfast in the living room when Maria arrives. “Señor, Mr. Vaughn told me to give you this!” She hands him a remote control and a padlock key.  
He knows, Vaughn told him everything the evening before.  
He knows all about Kate Beckett, captain of the NYPD, married to Richard Castle whose novels he loves, Kate Beckett who has a strange reaction to coke…  
He takes the remote control, turns it off, it's useless, where he takes her, she won't run away.   
It's gonna be fun to break the beautiful cop, with or without the help of drugs.   
It's a big deal in bed and he often plans to repeat the night before.

Kate wakes up three hours later, she gets up, gets dressed, goes back to Vaughn's room.   
She takes a quick shower and dresses in a less revealing dress.   
She's looking for Ramon, she finally finds him in the cockpit.  
At her entrance, all the men turn to her, they all fucked her last night.  
As soon as Ramon sees her, he throws at her.

"Take off your clothes! On my boat, a whore like you stays naked!”  
She keeps moving towards him. "What??? I don't....”  
A slap interrupts her. "I told you, naked!”  
She pulls the dress over her head and finds herself completely naked in front of the entire crew.  
"Next time you don't obey me, they all fuck your ass!." 

He turns to the captain, "Let's go back to port!"   
Then to her again, "You, perra, go on deck and make the same show as yesterday while I join you!"  
She realizes the situation she finds herself in.

The yacht has been sailing for half an hour when Ramon makes his appearance.  
Kate is lying on a sunchair, legs on each side like the day before, she just showed them her pussy.  
Ramon lies on the next chair. "Show them how you to suck, bitch!”  
She knows she can only obey, she bends over his softened cock and starts licking it.  
As soon as he starts to get hard, she takes him in her mouth, starts taking him deeper and deeper.  
Ramon grabs the back of her head and forces her to swallow it almost entirely.  
"Damn, you're good!! You must have sucked so many cocks to get this good!"

No member of the crew misses the show, all they hope is one thing, that the boss calls them to come and fuck her too.  
An engine noise amplifies, the chopper comes back to land on the deck.

"Finish me now!!"   
Kate accelerates the movements of her head, accompanies them with her hand, grabs his balls and kneads them, Ramon ends up, ejaculating in her mouth.  
"Swallow and get dressed, perra, we're going home!"

She quickly puts on the short black dress that he holds out to her tight and split on her right thigh.  
"Don't bother taking your stuff, there's everything you need at my place! Come on, follow me!"  
He goes up to the sun deck, Kate follows him two steps back.

 

They sit in both rear seats.  
The pilot takes off, direction the Ramon Martinez ranch, in the jungle about twenty miles from Medellin.

After a few minutes of flight, Ramon passes a helmet to Kate. By radio he speaks to her.  
"I need to explain some things to you, Mrs. Castle!”  
Kate's shuddering when she hears her married name.  
"Surprise Kate? I know everything about you, Eric told me everything, including the effects that coke have on you.”  
“But I'm going to call you Nikki! I feel I'm going to love being part of Nikki Heat's new adventures!" He laughs.

"Your future depends on you, you will collaborate, you will be well treated, you will be my mistress, you will sleep in my bedroom, you will be free to walk around my property....  
You refuse, I lock you up, I feed you coke and you serve as a prostitute to my men.   
There aren't many of them, just about 50.” 

He hands her a key, "As a token of my good faith, take off that necklace!"   
Kate runs, he takes the collar and then the remote in his pocket.   
He throws it all off the plane.  
She has no choice but she won't surrender without a fight, she still challenges him "I'll never sleep with you of my own free will!"  
"As you want Nikki..., I know how to make people addicted to drugs. We start your treatment first thing in the morning, three doses a day until you can't live without it.”  
The rest of the two-hour trip is silent, Kate has already decided, as soon as she has the opportunity to escape, she will.

 

The helicopter lands directly inside the property.  
Three U-shaped buildings, an enclosure wall and a gate completely enclose it.  
At the end, the villa of Ramon, with a swimming pool surrounded by a barrier.  
In the building on the right, leaning against the jungle, a stable and what looks like workshops.  
On the left, on two floors, are his men's quarters.

She spent her first night and then her first day in a cell.   
As planned, a dose of coke from eight o'clock in the morning, then another at two in the afternoon and finally a last, at eight o'clock, before having dinner with Ramon and spending the night with him.  
For three hours, he enjoys her, her pussy and her ass.   
Under the effect of drugs, Kate actively participates and as on the boat, she wakes him up the next day with a blowjob.

As Ramon told her, she has no hindrances and she is free to move around the compound. All day she examines the property to find a way out.  
She thinks she found it, a small window in the stable overlooks the outside, towards the jungle.  
In the evening, Ramon is absent, nobody thinks to give her the last dose of coke.  
She finds a pair of shoes more suitable, she is simply dressed in a shirt and denim shorts but she will try her luck.

She goes to the stable, enters the unoccupied box, opens the window, falls outside and enters the rainforest, a totally an unknown place for her.  
It's wet, dense and getting darker.  
There are strange sounds around her, earlier she would have sworn it was silent.  
She had found nothing that could be used as a weapon except a knife.

Sweat runs down her body like water, she walks all night, barely getting one foot in front of the other.   
Her shirt and shorts are torn and shredded by thorns and branches.  
Her shoes are not in better condition and soon she will have to look for something else to wear instead.

At dawn, she is exhausted, she finally sees houses, four or five gathered in a clearing.  
With caution, she steps forward and finds herself face to face with a man coming out of one of them.   
She tries to make herself understood, to explain that she is on the run and that she needs help.  
He nods and signals to follow him.  
He opens a door, and lets her in.  
Kate thanks him, enters the room when suddenly she feels pushed forward, the door is violently closed, the key turns in the lock.  
Without success, she tries to open.  
She's a prisoner again.

An hour later, she hears an engine noise, car doors and then voices approaching.  
The door opens, Ramon and three of his men appear in the frame.  
He throws a smile on his face,  
"So perra, you escape to one of my plantations?”  
With one hand, he grabs her by the arm to pull her out, with the other he tears her shirt, her chest appears.  
"You undress her and tie her to the hood of my jeep!"  
They go back to camp, Kate lying on the hood of the jeep, legs apart, tied to each end of the bumper, her hands to each mirror.

 

After returning to camp, Kate is taken directly to El Diablo's room, first forced to inhale coke, then has her hands and ankles tied to the bedposts.  
"I see you need to be broken, bitch. You chose the hard way! There will be no second escape, believe me!!!"

Ramon kneels at the foot of the bed and slowly passes his tongue over the exposed pussy.  
Powerless she squirmed and shouted. "Stop that! Leave me alone!!”  
But the Colombian continues, his tongue slips into her pussy while his fingers caress her clitoris.   
He keeps licking it, sucking it, biting it slightly.  
Kate keeps squirming in his bonds, begging him to stop.   
Meanwhile, she notices that his lieutenant, "Caballo" if she remembers correctly, has sat on a stool and looks at everything that happens on the bed.

She groans as he dips two fingers into her pussy while continuing to work her clitoris with his mouth, her body begins to feel the effects of coke, she begins to get excited.  
"Stop it, leave me alone!" Kate's begging.   
Ramon hits her unexpectedly on the breasts and stands up. "All right, you don't want sweet? I can fix that."

He turns to Caballo, who hands him an electric shock rod.  
He stuffs a dildo gag into Kate's mouth, pushes it in until the rubber sex fills it and then stares at it firmly.   
Then he puts the stick on her belly, shocking her with an electric shock. As her body contracts, her cry fills the room despite the gag.   
"You prefer to do things the hard way, so we do them the hard way."  
“Now, what else can we target on this beautiful little body?”

Shooting at her breasts, he sends electric shocks directly at her nipples, she twists herself on the bed, imploring through her gag, "Nnn, nnn, mmmm!"  
"What are you saying, bitch, I don't get it!"  
Ramon still shocks her several times, he enjoys the spectacle of her wriggling breasts at each discharge of electricity.   
Then Ramon raises the stakes, pointing the stick between her legs, just between the lips of her pussy.  
"Now... do we understand each other correctly? You will you obey your new owner."   
Kate nods frantically, "Hmmm, I don't think I believe you, I think it's better to finish your punishment, just to be sure!"  
He makes the wand penetrate her pussy and sends an electroshock.  
Kate struggles futilely in her bonds before fainting.

Caballo, his lieutenant leaves the room, he returns very quickly, carrying an iron trunk.   
Putting it on the ground, he opens it, inside all kinds of sex toys and torture devices.  
Ramon extends his hand towards a small whip with five tails; each leather strand ends in a knot.   
He takes the whip and drags his straps up and down Kate's breasts, belly and thin legs.  
"Last chance, bitch, are you gonna be a good little slave?”

She hesitates, the disgust in her, but fear too.   
Ramon brings back the whip and slaps it on her breasts.   
Then a second vicious blow to the sensitive lips of her half open pussy.   
Kate is twisting her ties.  
He takes the gag off her, she yells, "Aaaaaahhhh, yes I will be your slave, stop!"  
Kate begs while the henchman undresses.  
Ramon looks at her, "You'll understand why we call him Caballo in about ten seconds." soon his lieutenant is naked, he is in his thirties, tall, brown, medium-long hair, a three-day beard, muscular and well-defined abs.   
Before Rick, quite Kate's type of man.  
And a huge cock already bandaged, he has nothing to envy the porn actors, he’s hung like a horse!

He lies on the ground as Ramon releases Kate, hugs her from behind, whispering in her ear. "You see that fat cock, he's gonna fuck your ass. Bitch, put you horse on him so he'll break your ass!"  
"No, please!" Kate begs, while her eyes linger on the size of the incredibly thick, long cock.   
Ramon forces Kate to ride his henchman, she puts her ass on the tip of the huge cock before he presses on her shoulders making her impale herself brutally.  
Kate screams as he tears her ass, entering up to the guard, filling it up completely.  
Ramon takes the five-tailed whip and starts whipping her on the breasts...  
"Bitch, don't sit down, fuck him, get in and get on his dick!!!" then undoing his pants, "Suck me at the same time!"   
Her breasts wiggle when he now slams them with his hand, while she frantically moves her hips and sucks him.  
"Please don't hit me again, I'm fucking him!!" 

Her ass never felt so full, like she broke in a baseball bat.  
She groans deeply, while man establishes a rhythm, ploughing her deeply.  
"Aaaaaaaaaah... Yesssss ... Ooooh"  
Ramon encourages her and presses on her shoulders, “Come on, bitch, shove it deep in your ass !!"  
Kate realizes she's already doing it, her body quivering with excitement with the huge cock blowing her ass off.  
She can't help feeling excited when the man starts fucking her faster and faster, plunging her tail deeper and deeper into her ass.  
Despite Ramon's cock in her mouth, she moans louder, ashamed and disgusted with herself as she feels her orgasm coming." Yes, please, oh my God... oh yes, fuck me! Yessssssss!"  
He ends up coming in her ass, Ramon follows him a little and unloads his sperm in her mouth.  
"Go on, tie this bitch up outside, on the pool fence, spread her legs wide so all the guys can see her asshole!"

Caballo takes her and, on the way, he slips in her ear, "Don't worry, when El Diablo doesn't want you anymore, I won't let you go with the men, you'll stay with me!"!

 

The following days, always the same ritual, a dose of coke on waking, all morning tied naked and displayed.  
In the early afternoon, Ramon gathers all the guys who watch Caballo fuck her pussy or her ass.  
He is less and less violent and discreetly saying comforting words to her that he will take care of her.   
Kate appreciates his words but also his big cock that he makes her enjoy every time.  
Then in the evening a new dose of coke and it is Ramon's turn to take care of her for a good part of the night that she spends chained at the foot of his bed.

She's holding up for three days and finally cracked.   
Kate has to accept the situation to survive.  
"I belong to you, Ramon Martinez, do with me what you will.”  
Ramon is exulting, he finally broke the beautiful American cop.

 

In Los Angeles…

 

Rick, with his three friends and Hunt, try to put the puzzle pieces together.  
He's a writer, he needs the whole story, he has the main line.  
Simmons' drug trade was fueling Bracken's political campaigns, he only had one more rung on the ladder left to climb, but Kate blew it by arresting him.  
Only, Bracken is not the boss, it's Locksat, that son of a bitch Eric Vaughn, the billionaire set up a big operation to finance his presidential quest.  
He can't believe a few years ago he tried to seduce Kate.

While thinking, he does research on the internet, a guy like him must be easily traceable on Facebook or other social media.  
He's already located his home in Georgetown.  
He's gonna start there!

He says to the others, "I'm leaving for DC as soon as possible.”  
Matt says, "I'll take care of the tickets."  
"Matt! I'm going alone!"  
"But Commander..."  
"Guys! Without you, I couldn't have made it this far. But now, with a guy like Vaughn, I have to do things differently.”

Matt doesn't insist, he knows Rick's right, hard to attack Vaughn with full gear and war guns in DC.  
This time it's a billionaire, not a notorious drug dealer!  
But Jackson Hunt doesn't think so. "Richard, whether you agree or not, I'm coming with you! DC is my home, I can pull some strings.”  
Rick agrees, his help will be invaluable, "Okay father! Book a flight while I continue my research on this SOB."

Shortly after takeoff, Hunt finally wants to talk with Rick, he may be a hardened spy, have made twisted blows all his life, have slept with Kate mine him for two weeks.  
"Richard, I have to tell you something I'm not proud of..."

"Again..." Rick replied, "Father, I already told you, we'll talk about it when I get my wife out of this mess. Until then, I don't want to hear about anything! The subject is closed!” He lowers the back of the chair, turns towards the window showing his desire to stop there.

The rest of the flight is silent, then Rick takes his notes on Vaughn's various residences, they will start with his home.  
They arrive in Dulles in the late afternoon, they pass to Hunt's apartment to take a quick shower, a snack and the necessary equipment. Two automatic 9 mm’s with silencers each and night vision binoculars.  
They spend the night watching the property but no sign of Vaughn or Kate.

Vaughn did not return to DC, as soon as he took off from Cartagena, he received a phone call from Jack Green, "Eric, no news from Castle since his visit to Bracken...".  
"Wait, Castle went to see William?"  
"Yes, once in Allenwood and once in Lompoc, the day before he escaped. Besides, I still don't understand why he escaped. Castle just disappeared from the radar!"  
"Jack, it's Castle who's behind Malibu's attack, I'm sure of it! He's looking for his wife!"  
"Eric, this guy is just a writer!!! A wuss who follows her like a puppy! What did you do with your fuck toy anyway?"  
"I left her in Colombia, Martinez had to take her, home, to Medellin!"  
"Good thing we'll never hear from her again..."  
"I'm coming to your house in New York, Jack!”

 

Vaughn calls one of his connections at the Pentagon, wants to know more about Castle.  
His file is locked and needs a security clearance!   
And he can't believe his ears, "Ancient Seal.... Gulf War... Commander decorated with the Purple Heart for injuries sustained in battle…. personal friend of the mayor of New York….. suspected of being close to Vinnie Cardano….. has high-ranking friends in the CIA and FBI.   
The list goes on and on.

He reflects, and then everything falls into place, the attack in New York attributed to Cardano by Green, that one of Malibu to the military.  
He even had to break Bracken out...  
To think he always considered him a little shitty writer who didn't deserve a woman like Kate Beckett.   
The man is dangerous, very dangerous...  
"Fuck, if he knew what Bracken and Simmons made his wife do, I pity them.”  
He calls Green, he cancels New York, he better leave the country for a while, his Swiss chalet will be fine!

 

During one month, Rick and Hunt will supervise all the residences of Vaughn on the East coast DC, New York, Miami. But no sign of his presence, he is found.  
No trace of him on social networks, he seems to have disappeared from the surface of the earth.

This morning, Rick is at the foot of his office building, it can’t continue, he must at all costs make things move.  
He introduces himself at reception, "Hi, I'm Richard Castle, I want to meet Mr. Vaughn. I'd like to make him a character in a future book.”  
"Sorry, but the boss isn't here! We don't know when he'll be back."  
Rick insists, the employee is embarrassed, difficult to brutally dismiss a celebrity.  
He calls Vaughn's personal assistant, "Lisa? It's James at the desk, I have Mr. Castle in front of me, he wants to meet the boss for a book. Can you get him?"

Lisa hesitates, the boss asked her to refuse any appointment in his absence, but Richard Castle is her favorite author. She never had a chance to meet him.  
"Send him up!"  
"Mr. Castle, the elevator's this way! Fifteenth floor!"

Rick enters and presses the button, the doors close, he passes his hand behind his back and touches the pistol grip to make sure it is still in place.  
He gets out of the elevator and walks down the hall to the office.

The woman, no doubt Vaughn's assistant gets up to greet him, "Mr. Castle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"  
She is a tall brunette, her short skirt, which she smoothes, enhances her legs, she smiles at him, no doubt, a fan.  
He encourages himself mentally. “Come on, Rick, it's time to make your charm work.”

"Hello, miss!" then seeing her "Lisa, may I call you Lisa?"  
"Of course, Mr. Castle!!!"  
"Rick! Lisa, please call me Rick.”   
He takes her outstretched hand and puts a kiss on the top of her knuckles.

"James told me you wanted to meet Mr. Vaughn!"  
"Yes, I'm working on a new book, I'd like to include your boss, I'd like to meet him to get his approval!"  
"Mr. Vaughn is away, I don't know when he'll be back..."  
"Lisa, it will only take a few minutes. Maybe I could add a secretary like Moneypenny to James Bond but much prettier.”  
She blushes from his compliment. "Rick, I shouldn't tell you this but Mr. Vaughn has to come by tomorrow morning, he has some business to take care of and has to leave quickly! He'll be there around 8:30!"  
"Thank you so much Lisa, you saved my life! Can I invite you tomorrow night to thank you?"  
"With pleasure, Rick!"

 

The next morning, from the eight o'clock, Rick is back, the receptionist recognizes him, he has no problem reaching the fifteenth floor, Lisa is delighted to see him again.  
Rick places himself so he was invisible from the elevator, Vaughn will only be able to see him when he arrives in front of his secretary's office.

A quarter of an hour later, he hears the elevator coming, the doors open and finally Vaughn's voice. "Hello Lisa.”  
Rick grabs the gun in his back.  
By the time Vaughn sees him, it's too late, Rick is on top of him and shoots the gun into his ribs. "Castle???”  
"Surprise, you son of a bitch?"

The secretary wonders what's going on, Rick pushes him to the door of his office, "Lisa, you come too!” Rick demands.   
She is totally lost, but she follows him without question.  
Just inside, Rick knocks Vaughn out with the butt of his gun and turns to the brunette. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He beckons her to sit down, he takes two plastic zip ties out of his pocket and ties her to the chair. He grabs a roll of tape and gags her.  
He does the same with Vaughn but, him, without the gag...

A pair of slaps makes him come to, as soon as he comes to his senses and his eyes meet Rick's look. He immediately pales.  
"Castle, I can explain!”  
"Where's my wife?"  
"I don't know!! I swear I don't know!!!!"  
A shot suffocated by the silencer flies across the room and the bullet smashes the corner of the chair just against his shoulder.  
"Simmons threw it all away! She's been with you for a month.”

Lisa listens to the conversation, "One month…” She realizes the news, Nikki, is his wife, it's Kate Beckett, the cop on whom he based Nikki Heat on.  
"It's really not gonna be okay!" she thought to herself.

"Good enough played!" Vaughn's fading even more.  
"We're leaving!” He releases him and points his gun at him again.  
"The slightest move I shoot you like the dog you are!"

They both leave, leaving Lisa tied up in the office.  
The drive to Rick's car goes smoothly, Vaughn is too scared to try anything.   
Rick opens the trunk, then knocks him out again and tips him over.  
He starts the car and calls Jackson who gives him the address of a CIA safe house.

 

The interrogation is easy, Vaughn is ready to throw everything away in exchange for an amnesty or a reduction of sentence. Except that indeed, he does not know where Kate is.

The only thing Rick could get out of him is that she stayed in Colombia on the boat of Ramon Martinez, the boss of the Medellin cartel.

Rick starts planning his next operation, the most difficult of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the last chapter but it is too long, I divided it into two parts, it was the first.  
> There is an extra scene but only available on request and sent by personal courier...  
> Thank you for reading.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Beckett's been captain for a week.  
> The investigation that falls on her is going to be her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves abduction and non-consensual sexual intercourse.  
>  If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read this story at all.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.  
>  The names, places and characters of the show obviously don't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language  
>  Thanks to PentoPaperWriter

In Medellin

 

The last three weeks have been calmer for Kate who has so far resigned herself to her fate.  
Martinez continues to make her take coke, with multiple daily doses, she became totally addicted, the drug keeps her excited all the time.   
Ramon was no longer violent with her, she spends every night in his bed. During the day, he shows her off, makes her dress in ultra-short clothes, despite her, it excites her even more to see the effect she has on men.  
Her first outing is a visit to one of his plantations, when she got out of the jeep, Ramon held her by the arm,   
"Take off your shorts and thong."  
"But Ramon."  
"Why are you talking? You will be punished, perra! Get those shorts off. These men haven't seen a woman in months, show them your ass."  
She gets out of the car, "Wait, we'll undo two or three buttons.” He turns to her and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving only the bottom button closed. She is practically undressed, her garment widely open hides nothing of her breasts and it is too short to cover more than half of her buttocks.   
All the afternoon she follows him like this, all eyes have been on her.  
Soon, it’s time to leave, he makes her go up with him on the slightly raised terrace of a hut in boards, he calls his men who gather in front of them.  
He turns to her, "Get on the table and show them how an American slut jerks off."  
"But Ramon..."  
"Are you still talking? Get on all fours on this fucking table!" He takes an eight or nine-inch dildo out of his backpack and gives it to her.  
He will make her multiply provocative poses, making her exhibit her pussy and ass penetrated by the silicone dildo.  
"Next time, she'll suck the one who's worked the hardest!!!!"

Finally, they go back to the car, she gets her things, "No, stay like that...!" They are going back to the property.  
As soon as he passes through the gate, he brings her down, "Go home, perra." She crosses the property with her ass in the air in front of all the guys.  
He calls his young lieutenant, who joins them on the terrace, by the pool, "Caballo, she disobeyed me, get sucked and fuck her ass.

For the next few days, she simply served his breakfast in maid's outfit just an apron and a headdress.  
She even slept several nights in her own room.

On Saturday evening, Ramon invites about ten or twelve of his friends who came with some girls, in all about twenty people.  
At the end of the meal, he gathers everyone on the terrace, "Nikki come here." over Kate's shoulders, he pushes the straps of her dress that falls at her feet, she is completely naked, perched on her heels.  
Addressing the guests, "You've all met my friend, Nikki...  
It's up to you to see if you want to know her better...  
A little auction tells you.".  
Encouragement, shouts, whistles and applause respond.  
"We're gonna change the game a little bit. I'm not selling her all, you can only buy one of her holes!!! We start with the mouth!"  
The auction begins, "Five thousand!”   
Two other bids follow, the three winners join them.  
"Gentlemen, she's all yours until tomorrow morning!!!"  
In a low voice, he warns Kate, "You're going to be fucked by these three dicks all night. I sold your holes to strangers, you're a fat whore! Understood??"  
Then out loud so that everyone can hear "Are you going to like it? You like getting fucked? Have all your holes filled? Bitch?"  
Kate is always so excited, "Yes, I'll fuck as many cocks as you want, my holes belong to them for the night, they treat me like the whore I am!"!  
They'll break her all night, chaining all possible double penetrations whether vaginal or anal.  
She's had multiple orgasms.  
When they leave the next morning, she is completely exhausted, her pussy and ass are on fire.  
Caballo comes to see her, takes care of her, cares for her, comforts her.

All the following week, Ramon is absent, he is in Cali to take care of business.  
Caballo installs her with him in the apartment he occupies in the wing of the villa.

Kate knows she's still a prisoner, but her will is increasingly weakened.  
This week, she is relieved, she is sure to escape the worst for a few days.  
Strangely, she is grateful to Caballo, he remains one of her attackers but all she wants is to stay alive!   
So, to thank him, every night, she voluntarily sleeps with him.  
At the end of the week, she loves his huge cock....

On his return, Ramon is quickly informed by other of his guys.  
In his world, you can't trust one person or you'll die.  
He has seen the effect she has on his young assistant, he will have to hand them each in their place, him as a simple lieutenant, she as a prisoner whose life he has in his hands.  
For several days, he shows them who it belongs to, he fucks her, humiliates her, always in front of him.  
One night he gets Kate to suck him off, but he fires him before he can come.  
Caballo is angry but he knows his boss, he will get tired of her, find himself a new sex toy as always. Just wait, be patient and he'll have Nikki to himself.  
Kate sometimes caught herself trying to disobey Ramon, just to be punished, just to be fucked by the lieutenant's big cock.

Tonight, Ramon returns from Cali with good news." Caballo, you eat with me, I'll explain you where the discussions are!"! and turning to Kate, "You perra, get dressed, you serve us!”  
Dressed in her little apron, Kate listens discreetly to the conversation during the meal.  
Ramon tries to unite the cartels of Cali and Bogota with his own, that of Medellin.  
It's on track, he should get there at the next meeting here in two days.  
Three leaders from each cartel will participate.

As she stands beside him to serve a glass of wine, "Nikki, tomorrow we're going shopping! The meeting, in two days, is very important, I'm going to need your negotiating skills...!"!   
He puts his hand on her pussy, introduces a finger "This will be for the men of Bogota!!!” He does the same thing with her ass " And that, for Cali's." he said with a smile on his face.  
Caballo doesn't want to smile at all, he knows the bosses of the other two cartels, they will massacre her.

Ramon is in a happy mood, as soon as the meal is over, he turns to Kate, "Come on Nikki, let's go to bed. Caballo, you want to join us?"   
He can't refuse, "Of course Ramon!!!!"  
As always, Ramon wants to show her off, he goes out on the balcony, beckons to Caballo to sit next to him on the couch,  
"Nikki, on all fours, then come and suck us.” They sit so that the rest of his men can see her ass if they want to.   
Quickly, he'll make her sit in front of him, he fucks her pussy." Caballo, fuck her ass!!!"

After all three have come, they go inside, lie on the bed, they take her pussy, her ass, each in turn or both together again.   
Still excited about the coke, she'll come with every penetration.  
Exhausted and filled, Kate, between them, turns to Caballo, puts her head on his chest, leg on his thigh and ends up falling asleep.

 

It took Rick and Hunt a few days to get here in front of Ramon Martinez's property.  
From Washington DC, they arrived in Bogota.   
Hunt used his contacts to organize the suite. Rick rents a helicopter and his pilot that the CIA uses for its unofficial missions.   
He takes them to Medellin where a DEA agent welcomes them.  
Based on the plans of the property he provides, they put the finishing touches to the operation.   
He supplies weapons, four pistols and a sniper rifle, puts a 4x4 at their disposal and takes care of refueling the plane by a safe company.   
Martinez has eyes and ears everywhere, they must be discreet and act very quickly.  
If all goes well, they exfiltrate Kate at the end of this night, they join the helicopter which will thus be able to take off as of the dawn, directly for Panama.  
For the last hour, Hunt has been standing by the car with his eye glued to the rifle scope. Rick approached at the fence wall, he observes an open window door, overlooking the balcony.   
They talk on the radio.  
According to the plans, this is Martinez's room, the light is still on, he has to wait.   
He has to catch him in his sleep, rob him so he can take him to Kate and then hold him as hostage to cover their escape.  
Suddenly, he lurks on the floor, two men come out, they undress and sit down.  
Jackson says in the earpiece, "Rick, take cover, I'll watch them!"  
Rick moves back about ten meters, he is now too far to hear what is said.  
Through the bars, he sees a woman coming, on all fours, she looks blonde with short hair.  
From where he is, he can only see her from behind.  
Rick sighs, that's all we need. Martinez is not alone, it will be hot.  
They seem to be having a good time...  
"Enjoy son of a bitch, this is your last fuck.”

Hunt, thanks to the rifle's scope, immediately saw who it was, "Holy shit, Kate, not that, not you...!"  
He looks at his son, squatting, sticking to the plan, he's relieved." Rick don't move, I'll give you the top!"  
"Okay, father!! All we have to do is wait!”.  
Jackson watches the scene, he can't believe his eyes. Kate is not forced at all, on the contrary, she multiplies the initiatives.   
She sucks them with obvious pleasure. She sits on Martinez's lap, she guides the second man behind her and comes back to kiss Martinez full on the mouth.  
For a few minutes, he watches her, gets fucked by the two men and she takes a lot of pleasure.  
Finally, he sees the man behind her withdraw, "Fuck, as long as Rick doesn't steal it!" does he think  
"Rick, get down on your stomach!!" They're coming in."  
Yes, Kate and Martinez are getting up. She takes both men by the hand and drags them inside.  
Hunt blows, "It's okay, Rick, it's clear."

An hour later, the light finally goes out. Rick lets about thirty minutes pass, while Martinez and his friends fall asleep.   
It's three in the morning, he has about sixty minutes to act and get back to the helicopter on time.  
He radioed Jackson, "I'm going in."

He equips both of his guns with silencers, slips one into his lattice. He comes up against the wall, rests on the top, climbs and falls silently on the other side.  
He arrives under the balcony, it is the most delicate part, to manage to climb without making noise.   
He throws the rope equipped with a grapple, at the first attempt, it gets stuck in the barrier, he tests it and starts to climb.   
As Rick grabs the railing hears a growl, he stabilizes with one hand and grabs his pistol with the other. A big dog, an Argentinian great dane, looks at him with its mouth open, its lips rolled up, ready to jump.   
A small "pop" choked and the dog collapses, mortally hit in the head by a 45.   
He passes on the balcony, squats down, waits a few moments, hearing no noise, he enters the room.  
He sees a King size bed with three people lying, from the photos, Martinez is the man on the left, the blonde is lying on the second.  
He advances towards them when Martinez felt his presence, he suddenly extends his arm towards the weapon posed on the night table, Rick does not hesitate, he opens fire, the first bullet hits Martinez in the chest, the second in the head.  
Despite the silencer, the other two occupants of the bed are awake, "Freeze!" he commands them.  
Despite the sleep, she immediately recognized the voice, without believing it, "Rick?"  
"Kate?" He can't believe it. His wife's with them. 

Since he's been looking for her, he ends up finding her sleeping with two men.  
He tears off his glasses and turns on the light, the blonde with short hair is Kate, his wife who looks at him dazed, not seeming to believe what she sees.  
The man gets out of her, immediately Rick points his gun at him, "Don't move, I said."  
"No, Rick, don't shoot him!" and then turning to her bed mate, "Get up without making any sudden moves."  
Caballo, with his legs, pushes the sheets back, they appear, naked, both of them.  
He gets up, the blood goes to Rick's head.  
Kate sees his finger squeezing on the trigger, "Rick, please don't kill him!."  
He is stunned, he looks at her and does not know what to do, his wife asks clemency for one of her torturers with whom she is lying with.  
"Rick, I'll explain everything.”  
"No time." Get dressed, we have to go." Then turning to Caballo, "You too and at the slightest gesture, you're dead!"  
Kate speaks, "Caballo, this is my husband, Richard Castle. Listen to him, don't try anything or he'll kill you without hesitation."  
"Rick, it's Ramon's lieutenant." He sees only a handsome brown man, well built, holding his wife in his arms, who recently fucked her on the balcony.   
He wants to shoot him without arguing.  
Kate knows her husband, she knows how he feels, she must calm him down at all costs.  
"Rick, do you trust me?", he looks at her but he is unable to answer her, just, "I don't know!!”  
Caballo interrupts him “But Nikki, I thought you...”  
"Thanks for helping me, but I'm going back to my life, you have to let me go."  
"Nikki stays with me. Ramon's dead, I'm the cartel leader now! Stay Nikki, I love you."

Rick can't take it anymore, the conversation drives him crazy, he shoots a bullet in the bed upright, next to where the Colombian is standing, "That's enough! Shut up!"  
Rick walks up to him, ready to shoot, "Babe, nooo! ", it makes him pull himself together, he just knocks him out with a rifle butt.  
Then he pulls him to the bed and ties him up after gagging him.  
Kate dressed in a shirt, shorts and bush shoes, when she went out on the balcony, she hugged her husband, kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you Rick!”  
They arrive safely at the car where Hunt is waiting for them, Kate is surprised by his presence, she hasn't seen him since Simmons forced her to sleep with him to save his life. Then she sees the sniper rifle and realizes.  
Hunt, on the other hand, is uncomfortable, without looking at her, he just manages to say "Kate, finally!!.”  
Kate figured it out, he saw it all.

The rest of their escape goes as planned, five hours later, they are safe in Panama.  
Rick charters a private plane they set up quickly. Kate and Rick, face to face, he is nervously exhausted by the long hunt, he falls asleep as soon as the plane takes off for New York.   
Kate watches him sleep, questions and explanations will have to wait.  
Hunt, from the other row of seats, watches them and starts making phone calls.

 

New York City

 

The impact of the landing gear on Teterboro's tarmac wakes Rick from his sleep.  
The plane hardly stops and three big black SUV’s arrive at the foot of the footbridge, eight armed men leave the first and the third car and they position themselves back turned to the plane.  
Finally, Matt comes out of the second, he runs up the bridge, a sports bag in his hand and appears in the cabin.  
He greets Rick, "Commander, Mr. Hunt!" and then a nod, Mrs Castle!.”  
He opens the bag, takes out three last generation Kevlar vests and looks at Rick and Kate, "Commander, I see that the operation was a success! But we're not taking any chances. He hands them each a vest. "You too Jackson!"   
Rick take it. "Thanks Matt, it’s good to see you again!"  
Kate looks at her husband, "Commander?" Hunt sighs, "Here we are."  
Matt doesn't give him time to answer, "Commander, Mike Delaney, the FBI Deputy Director is waiting for us in midtown! "   
He gets out of the plane, immediately two guards stand at the top of the stairs, they accompany Kate and Rick to the second car, Matt takes care of Hunt.  
Thirty minutes later, they arrive in front of a small building in the business district, Matt waits until the guys are in place to open the door.  
Kate looks at Rick, "Isn't he being a bit of a cowboy right now?” He looks at her "I didn't do all this to lose you now. As for the cowboy, you should..."  
"Richard!!!!” Jackson interrupts him, then, in a tone without reply, turns to his daughter-in-law, "Kate, please, for now just shut up!”

They get out of the car and rush into the lobby of the building where they are greeted by the Deputy Director, "Captain Beckett, Mr. Castle, Jackson! Follow me!”.  
They're separated to make their statements, Kate's is the shortest, one hour.   
She's pouring herself a coffee when she's joined by Hunt, "Kate, I'm sorry about what happened in LA.”  
"Jackson, you had to save your life! Does Rick know?"  
"No, I tried, but he wouldn't listen until you were saved."  
"I'll take care of it, Jackson, I'll tell him. I have so much to tell him. I just hope he can forgive me."  
"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" She jumped when she heard her husband's voice behind her. "To sleep with your captors while I moved heaven and earth to save you?”  
He pours himself a cup of coffee and leaves without saying a word.  
An hour later, an agent comes to get them, a small snack is served, Rick has not yet reappeared and Delaney reassures them that Rick is still here.  
"Mr. Castle's deposition isn't over, it's gonna take time.  
He's suspected of several murders and Bracken's escape. We see how we can characterize all this!!  
He has to tell us about a month and a half’s worth of investigation." And to lighten the mood, he adds, "Since he's a mystery writer it might take longer."   
Then turning to Kate, "You're extremely lucky to have a husband like him! Very few men would have done it, be proud of him!!!"

She's speechless. She sees Matt "Why are you calling Rick, Commander?"  
"Mrs. Castle, it's up to him to tell you!" Just know you're married to a hero!"  
Rick finally appears with Delaney who addresses them,   
"Tomorrow morning, we will make the first arrests, the most important, Jack Green and all the rotten people in the NYPD and FBI.   
Mr. Castle will take us where he retains Bracken and Vaughn, we'll get them back tonight. The rest will follow.  
Mr. Castle, for now it's all based on your investigation and testimony, we won't take any risks with your security.  
So, there's no way you're going home tonight, the three of you are staying in separate safe houses!"  
"But Delaney..."  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Castle, but this is not negotiable..." then turning to his agents, "You two with Mr. Hunt, you with Captain Beckett, proceed as planned.”  
The agents force Hunt and Kate to leave, Rick is relieved since he does not want to be alone with his wife.  
Rick guides the feds to Bracken and Vaughn, says he's solely responsible for their abduction and detention, Delaney pretends to believe it.

Alone in her room, Kate can't fall asleep, she hasn't had coke for two days, she feels the first feelings of withdrawal.  
All night long, she will alternate periods of sleepiness with anxious dreams and periods of insomnia.  
In the morning, she's exhausted.

Rick also spends the night awake but for other reasons, he is still in the adrenaline of the hunt, he did everything he could to find Kate, he was between life and death less than two months earlier.   
But finding her like this, in bed, between two men, after having seen her being fucked on the balcony, is above his strength.

In the morning, the FBI launches the arrests, all go as planned, the main protagonists are in custody, gathered in the midtown premises where Rick, present since 6 am, sees them arrive.  
Kate's here much later.  
Hunt had to go back to DC, the CIA wants an immediate debrief.

In the early afternoon, Mike Delaney brings them together in his office room and closes the first part of the investigation,   
"Mr. Castle, Captain Beckett. The first wave of arrests is over, we will see where the interrogations will lead us, which people will also fall. Thank you again, Mr. Castle, you have done an extraordinary job. I will do everything in my power to have the charges against you dropped. You can finally go home and an agent will drive you home."  
He shakes their hands and escorts them to the unmarked car.

The ride to the loft passes quickly, Rick is quiet, he's somewhere else.  
Kate takes his hand, he has no reaction, he does not withdraw it but does not participate at all.  
The return to the loft is more joyful for Kate, welcomed by Martha and Alexis.   
Jim Beckett, Lanie and the Ryan’s are present and all look forward to her return.  
Rick quickly takes refuge in his office.  
All their friends leave after lunch, Alexis goes to a friend's house, Martha is invited to a premiere, there are only the two of them left.

Kate approaches Rick and hugs him. "Thanks again Rick. You saved me, without you who know what I would have become.”  
Kate felt him stiffen under the hug, she has to chase the elephant in the room, they have to talk but she is unable to do it in full light.  
She wants to tell him everything, everything she had to endure to survive, just to buy time and stay alive, but she will do it in the dark, in their bed.  
She goes to their room, stops at the door and says with a smile, "You've come Castle!" as at the beginning of their partnership.

But Rick misunderstands her intentions, he doesn't want to make love to his wife at all, he always has in front of his eyes the image of her in Colombia, "Two or three things to settle and I’ll be back." He goes to his office.  
Disappointed, Kate lies down on the bed and falls asleep quickly.  
Rick paces in his study for a quarter of an hour and finally decides to return to the room.  
He finds her asleep, covers her with a blanket and relieved, he returns to take refuge on the sofa.

In the middle of the night, a scream from the bedroom wakes him up, he rushes to find Kate sitting on the edge of the bed vomiting.  
She's shaking, shivering.   
He supports her to go to the bathroom to use the toilet and then takes her back to bed.  
She grabs his arm, "I need my fix!" he gets it, she's in withdrawal, "Kate, you..."  
"Don't you get it. I need my fucking coke." He walks towards her to take her in his arms.  
She pushes him away violently, "Don't touch me! You give me coke and you fuck me that’s how this works.” He's frozen on the spot.  
Suddenly she gets up and starts dressing, "Kate where are you going?"  
"Get my fix!!!! I'll find someone who will give me coke and then fuck me senseless.” He holds her, finally she falls on the bed and bursts into tears.  
Rick takes the opportunity to call Lannie who arrives 20 minutes later with her kit.  
Kate calmed down, she dozed off.  
Rick explains everything to, "She's in to his friend. She is going through a withdrawal phase! She needs to see specialists..."  
"Lannie, we're both gonna make it..."  
"Rick, it's very difficult, it's going to depend on how much coke she's taken, how often she's taken it. Of its purity too, the purer it is, the more she has in her body and she was in Colombia."  
"Lannie, what are you doing here?" Kate appears in the door frame, unrecognizable, her features drawn, her eyes haggard, trembling slightly.  
"Girl..."  
"What are you doing with my husband?" While I had to get fucked by all those sons of bitches just to survive, you were chasing Castle?? Give me some coke and we'll do it on three!!!”  
"Kate..." Rick gets up and hugs her, Lannie takes a syringe out of her kit and injects her with a sedative.  
Rick carries her in the room, barely dropped her on the bed when she falls asleep again.  
"Rick, she needs help."

Early the next morning, Rick makes a few phone calls and gets an appointment at a detox clinic, the best in New York.   
During the interview with Dr. Anderson, Kate explains all the details of her drug use, Ramon Martinez's treatment to make her totally addicted.   
She also explains the strange effects coke has on her libido.  
The doctor explains that a one-week program should bail her out.  
"Mrs. Castle, we'll take care of you immediately.” He calls two nurses in.   
As she leaves with them, she sneaks up and kisses him on his lips, "I love you, Rick, never forget that!!"  
The doctor says to him, "Mr. Castle, the cure is going to be difficult, there's not just a drug problem, I think she also has Stockholm syndrome."  
"Stockholm syndrome?"  
“Yes Mr. Castle, in extreme situations where their lives are threatened, some abused subjects will develop feelings of sympathy, affection, even love towards their abusers. It is a situation, fundamentally paradoxical, the subject will then feel guilty for not having reacted sooner, she will have a devalued image of herself, regrets...  
I'll contact one of my colleagues, but I promise we'll get her off the dependency of cocaine. Everything's gonna be okay.  
No visitors are allowed but feel free to come back for her in eight days. Here’s my card, call me to follow her progress."

Rick leaves the clinic stunned but also relieved, she was not in her normal state, under the influence of coke she is ready to do anything.  
If it were just the two of us, it might even be a good thing he smiles.  
"Come on, Rick, one more effort, in a week, you'll find your wife!."

Rick called the doctor every day, everything went well and she’s out of trouble.  
The day before, Dr. Anderson explained him the rest of the post-cure treatment.  
This morning, he's finally picking her up. He's with the doctor when he sees her coming. Her hair has recovered its original color, she has the same haircut as when they met.   
She smiles as soon as she sees him, accelerating the step to take refuge in his arms, he is relieved." Kate Beckett, no Kate Castle, he's mentally correcting himself, is back!"

They say goodbye to the doctor and head for the parking lot.  
"Rick, the Ferrari?? Really??”  
They get in and Rick starts the car.  
Kate sees they're not taking the loft path, "Where are we going?".  
"To the Hamptons, Mother and Alexis are already there! Your father is coming tonight!"

They spend a week every five, Kate follows the program to the letter, she drinks a lot of water, she runs every morning on the beach and she doesn't drink a drop of alcohol. Rick takes care of the food, fresh fruits and vegetables.  
At night she sleeps again in his arms, she has some nightmares, but everything is going well.  
Only one thing bothers her, they have not yet become intimate again, Rick does not seek to make love to her and she does not dare to take the initiative.

On Sunday afternoon, Jim prepares his things, he has to go back to work the next day, Martha and Alexis take advantage of the car to return to the loft and leave them both. Kate accompanies them to their vehicle.   
She joins Rick by the pool, she undresses completely, "Mrs. Castle, you forgot your bikini!!!"  
When she leaves her things on the sunbathing table, she sees an Air France pocket on the table, opens it and sees two tickets New York - Paris for five days later.  
"Rick, what are these tickets?"  
"The rest of the program, my darling!! Europe then Asia, Africa, Australia.”  
“We're going on a six-month world tour! We'll just avoid South America."  
"But Rick, we still have to talk about everything that happened."  
"Kate, honey, calm down, we'll go at your pace and only when you're ready."  
She throws herself at him and kisses him as if his life depended on it, "Oh, Riiick!"

For their first night alone in the Hamptons, Rick took care not to rush anything.   
During the week, they had some warm kisses, Rick is more in love with her than ever, but he still could not go any further.  
He heard Dr Anderson's explanations, he knows the effects of coke, she has every excuse, but despite himself, he still sees her on the balcony and in the room in Medellin.  
Kate reached out, she grabbed him, "Rick, I love you, I don't deserve you. I have to tell what happened, but I love you, it'll hurt you and I hate it, but we have to do it to find each other."  
Rick nods, still holding hands, they sit on the terrace.  
Kate continues, "I feel so safe when you hold me in your arms, I feel so happy and safe to be there quietly together but at night I dream, I always see myself with coke in my blood, overexcited, and high.  
And it turns me on. I play with my pussy like I did in high school to calm me down.  
Rick, sometimes I disobeyed Ramon on purpose to get him to punish me, to get Caballo to fuck me, just to have his big cock in my pussy or my ass Rick, I've gone mad."   
"Kate, I love you too, baby, you're not crazy you're sick. But you're on the road to recovery and we're both gonna get there as always. Kate, always!"  
"Yeah, we'll make it, if I can stop playing with my fucking pussy like a horny high school girl. I don't know how you can stay with me anymore."  
Kate does not go any further in her story, they spend the evening watching a movie, huddled together.

The next morning, she wakes up alone.  
On the night stand, Rick made her breakfast with a rose placed in the middle of the tray. There is also a note, "I must be away for the morning. I'll be back around 3:00. I love you!"  
Rick went to New York to see Dr. Burke.

During the following days, they sometimes sit and Rick talks for hours, explains his past, how he was able to find her.  
Kate seems to gradually reconcile with herself even if at night she still dreams of coke and gangbangs.  
She hopes to overcome this, as the alcoholic controls his need for alcohol, he always thinks about it but he controls that need.

It's their last night in the Hamptons, Kate wanted to organize a party, she booked a table at their favorite restaurant.  
Rick waits for her at the bottom of the stairs, when she appears, he's breathless.  
She stands with her legs slightly apart, dressed in a short black dress, which fits her shape. Her shoulders are bare, the plunging neckline, hidden by lace does not allow to wear a bra. The black high heels accentuate even more his supple legs and toned by her daily footings.   
She smiles teasingly as she puts a finger in your mouth." See something you love, Rick?"  
He swallows and answers weakly, "Yes, my wife, the love of my life...!”.  
They never left to go to the restaurant, when Kate arrives at the bottom of the stairs, he takes her in his arms, gently kisses her, then their tongues meet and a deep groaning escapes from Kate's lips. The kisses become more urgent and passionate, they switch on the sofa in the living room.  
Rick kneels before her, "Lift up your dress!” She is happy to do so.  
She exhibits her tiny matching lace thong, it is already soaked, highlighting its slit.  
Rick slowly pulls it down, she starts shaking, he exposes the smooth pussy.  
Kate opening her legs as wide as possible, Rick slips a finger into the wet pussy, he looks for the clitoris already swollen.   
He pushes a second finger, he slides easily. He pushes them deep, he gently bites the clitoris of his teeth, he passes his tongue, he increases the speed, his fingers enter and leave with vigor.  
"Oh, Riiiiiiiiick!!!”  
Kate gets tense, she grabs the sides of the couch when she starts to shiver.   
He stuffs his fingers even harder, the walls of the pussy squeeze on his fingers when orgasm is triggered through her.  
Kate takes him by the hand, he follows her down the stairs, hypnotized, he watches her ass swing in front of him.  
"Rick, lie down on the bed," she puts the dress over her head." God, I love you, Rick, I want you so bad!”  
He takes off his jeans and boxers in one movement, releasing his already bandaged cock.  
She puts her tongue over her lips, kneels on the bed and lowers her head on her husband's tail.  
But this is not what she wants, she wants more than anything to unite with him again.  
She quickly straddles him, burying her tail deep in her pussy, she goes up and down on him while devouring his mouth.  
Whimpering comes out of her mouth, "Mmmmmm, Rick, yeah, like that! Shit I’m already coming!"  
Rick grabs her by her hips and knocks her over, tipping her under him.   
He stops for a moment or two to regain some control, then returns to a slow pace, while sliding his hand and rubbing her clitoris harder and faster.  
"Yes, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiick!” Kate gives out a huge desperate cry when her orgasm strikes her.   
She opens her eyes. "God, I missed it!"  
Rick is still inside her, he stopped his movements, savoring his wife's orgasm.  
"Rick, more, I want more, I need more!!." Kate whispers as she catches her breath.  
"More?" he looks at her surprised  
"Rick, fuck my ass." She asks, she knows that her husband has always loved to fuck her ass, she wants to give him that pleasure.  
He withdraws from her, she gets on all fours on the bed, turns her back, he passes a finger on her asshole.  
"Don't bother, put your cock deep into me."  
"Are you sure?" For any answer, she spreads her buttocks wide with both hands.  
Rick stands at the entrance of her ass, he pushes slowly, he penetrates her without any effort, he sinks into her.  
Kate grunts with pleasure, "Ahhhhhhhh, fucking, Riiick! Yesss!”  
Rick has no restraint now, he takes her by the hips and dives deep into her ass.  
Kate continues to groan, Rick can't take it anymore, each time he kidneys himself closer to the edge. He passes a hand under her and seizes her clitoris engorged, Kate enjoys shouting his name "Riiiiiiiiick!”   
He immediately follows her and ejaculates in her ass. He comes out slowly and collapses next to her. His breathing is irregular.   
Kate dives into his arms and nestles in the hollow of his neck, "I love you so much, Rick."   
She's back where she always wanted to be.   
Rick pulls the sheets over them and they fall asleep.

 

6 months later

 

The day before, they returned their world tour.  
Alexis threw a little party at the loft to celebrate their return.   
The whole family, all their friends were there.

This morning is girls' brunch with Lannie.  
Everything went so well during their world tour, she told her husband everything, told him all the things she endured.  
Some things have been hard for Rick to hear, but they've overcome everything, they're more in love than ever.

Kate is worried, for a few days, she is nauseous, she has mood swings, she wakes up at night without being able to sleep again. She's afraid of a relapse. It's consistent with the symptoms she had in rehab. She didn't tell Rick for fear of worrying him.

With Lannie, it's easier to confide. But Kate expected everything except to see a smile on her best friend's face.  
"Kate, honey, did you take a pregnancy test?"  
"Pregnancy test, Lannie, but…"  
She thinks, when she had her last period, it's true that her breasts seem to have gotten a little bigger.  
"Lannie, do you really think..."  
"Girl, we're going to the pharmacy, you'll know in a few minutes!"  
After a very quick return trip to the drugstore, a lightning passage through the ladies' room, they are back at the table and feverishly watching the stick between them.

Little by little two pink lines appear....


End file.
